


New Beginnings

by shellyjohnscns



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dead Gladys, F/F, F/M, Fred and Hermione are together, Hal never married Alice nor is the father of Polly or Betty. He's an original character here, Her and Archie are step siblings, Hiram is an original character, Jarchie rights!, Lesbian Polly, M/M, Prostitution, Teen Mom Betty, The Smiths aren't from Riverdale, Theft, Veronica is a tomboy, hence why the women all have the Smith name in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 62,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellyjohnscns/pseuds/shellyjohnscns
Summary: What do you get when you cross an ex prostituting single mother to two wayward teenage daughters who trouble always seems to follow, with a dark, tall, handsome, humble, lovable and down to earth bar owner from the wholesome town of Riverdale?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, I have caved in and started a new Falice fic. Many of the shows other characters will be featured but the primary ship in this story will be Falice. I’ve been thinking about this concept for a while but the structure just didn’t work out. Fortunately I figured out a way to do so, so here it is. I hope this is as entertaining to everyone as my other stories.

Her head hit the edge of her tatty, beat up mattress after rolling off of her latest client. Hair messy and out of place, body sweat glistening, breath hitching in her throat as her chest rose up and down. She always knew it was easier to breathe on her back, more elevated, allowed the oxygen to really flow through

She ran her hand through her curly mousey brown locks as she used the other to pull her duvet up towards her chest. She turned her head towards the gentleman that lay beside her, watching as he slowly got up out of the bed. He pulled his jeans back on, along with his shoes, followed by buckling his belt. She watched with an unamused look upon her face as he slowly placed his shirt on too.

“What?” He responded to her look as he fit his belt on, a wondering grin upon his face.

She turned away from him, reaching for her bedside cabinet to retrieve her cigarettes. She took one out of the box as she continued, placing the stick between her pink soft lips. “Nothing.” She added nonchalantly, shifting her eyes to the window. “Just hurry up and get out of here, I’ve got little ones across the hall.” She finished before lighting her cigarette, taking one long drag before realising the smoke into the air. Whoever said cigarettes were better after sex had the right idea. 

He laughed at her response. “Wish you had said you had kids beforehand.” He pointed out before looking away and poking his tongue in cheek. “Well, guess I can’t ask you what I wanted.”

She spun her head towards him finally, narrowing her eyes before removing the cigarette from her mouth. “What more could you possibly want? You know how this works, you come, you pay, you go, literally. Just leave the cash on the dresser.” Alice answered back.

He pulled out his wallet and reached in, revealing two $100 bills and slapping them onto her dresser like she told him to. He turned back around, circling the bed as he put his jacket back on and moved towards her. She watched as he did, slowly lifting her head and letting out the cigarette smoke towards her open window. “What?” 

He brought his large calloused hand to her face, lightly stroking her cheek and tilted her chin up to look at him. “I was just thinking, maybe this could be more, this would be the third time we’ve been together this month baby, but, I don’t do the whole kid thing.” He informed her

She found Dalton to be very charming. Him taking interest in her services didn’t surprise her in the slightest. He was a regular at the nightclub she worked at and knew he was always into younger women.

She removed his hand from her face and continued to look up at him. “Well that’s perfect, because I don’t do the whole relationship thing.” She snapped back before taking another drag on her cigarette. He just laughed at her and continued towards the door

“Mommy?” She hears coming from outside. She thought warm milk she had given the 4 year old and her sister would have them out like a light but the poor girl’s sleeping pattern has been messed up lately due to unexplained night terrors

“Shit.” She whispers to herself as her eyes widen in fear, practically leaping out of bed and grabbing the first clothing item she saw, a large baggy t shirt, to make herself look decent. “Get behind the door, I don’t want her seeing you.” She demands as she begins ushering him to the wall by the door, completely out of sight. 

She opened the door to see her 4 year old daughter Pollyanna with her messy pigtails and clutching her one armed clothe-less doll. Alice couldn’t afford to get the arm fixed or the many pretty clothing items that were made by the doll’s manufacturer, all she had was the one baby vest that came when she bought it, and she didn’t have a clue what Polly had done with it. 

As for the arm, little Elizabeth always had a thing for disbanding toys, causing Pollyanna to fight with the tot often and hide the little toys she did have away from her younger sister, despite the tot being too young to understand that what she was doing was wrong.

She lowered herself to the little girls level and cupped her little face. “Hey baby what’s wrong? Did you have another bad dream?” She asked her. The four year old nodded in response, clutching her doll a little tighter. “Can I sleep with you?” She asks shyly, rubbing her tired eyes with her little clutched fist.

Alice’s eyes widen sharply, not knowing how to respond. “Uhm, no baby, but I’ll snuggle up with you in your bed okay? I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Okay.” She sniffles before walking back to her room. Alice shut the door behind her, making sure she entered her room first before beginning to usher Dalton out towards her front door.

“So, same time next week?” Dalton questions with a grin. Alice gave him an unimpressed smirk before slamming the door in his face carefully, making sure the noise didn’t wake the girls up. 

She quickly retreated to her shower, God knows she needed it, completing it before she intended on making her way to Polly and Betty’s room. She exit the cold and dreary bathroom, making her way to her bedroom and finding a fresh and clean t shirt to put on. She walked down the hall as quietly as possible, slowly opening the door to find Elizabeth fast asleep, pigtails in a mess, pacifier hanging out of her mouth and her blanket on the floor. No doubt she had kicked it off, she was very active in her sleep.

She picked the blanket up off the floor and covered the tot with it before kissing her little head. She then walked over to Pollyanna’s bed, getting in and pulling the duvet up.

Deep down she’s grateful to be in the girls room rather than hers. Her room was cold and damp, which she knew when she moved in to the apartment and for obvious reasons chose to sleep in there rather than have the girls in there instead. She stroked the little girls hair and softened and smiled as Pollyanna cuddled up against her and fell asleep almost instantly. 

She looked so cute when she was asleep, they both did, Alice thought to herself. She thought about what she had been doing just half an hour before, what she had been doing for years in fact. She felt a sickly feeling of guilt every time she was done with a client, and she hated having to resort to it to keep food on the table and a roof over her girls heads.however, Polly and Betty’s happiness and safety made her swallow her pride for it. She may not be the best mother in the world, by anyone’s standards, but they truly were her everything and she’d do anything for them both.


	2. Thirteen Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Smith family.

Alice stood on the project apartment balcony, slowly smoking her cigarette as she glared out over the slums of Boston.

Her ice blue orbs stared down in worry at the crumpled eviction notice she had in hand, mentally kicking herself at the fact that she had allowed things to get to this point.

Her and her girls, along with her 5 month old grandson were about to be homeless, on Christmas of all times, and there was just no getting out of this one. Not by batting her lashes or flashing her assets or laying on her back the way she had always done when it came to getting what she wanted or finding a way out of sticky situations.

Engaging in those activities had brought on so many problems for her and her family, and she promised herself those days were done and she was never going back. She had to do right by Betty and Polly and go straight, but over the years the bills and rent just kept piling up until they were barely able to keep their heads above water.

She never had any help in raising them. Their father's were deadbeats and she had no family of her own. She fell pregnant with Polly when she was 17 and her mother kicked her out, leading to her to take to the streets. It was a miracle she survived as long as she did, sleeping at youth shelters and group homes and robbing innocent bystanders and working street corners to get by, until she fortunately found her own place.

Who'd have thought that after a couple of years on the game, she'd actually find somebody, a handsome yet reckless drug dealer. A bad boy if you will, who she fell hard for, more so for the thrills and the way their chaotic energy brought out each other's adrenaline levels. He was good with Polly, weirdly didn't have a problem with her work, had a place of his own and they had a decent amount of money in their pockets, in her eyes, it was domestic bliss. So what if their money was dirty, so what if their apartment was small and cramped and possibly suffering from a pest problem, she was happy.

And her domestic bliss just so happened to get that much better when Betty came along. She was admittedly scared about having another kid, she could barely take care of the one she already had, but the thought of Polly having a little sibling and her achieving her idealistic family goal with a partner and multiple kids made it seem all worth it.

So she had her two girls, her man, nothing could ruin it, except for a grand theft auto charge. He was sentenced to 3 years, and from then on began the cycle and slow downward spiral of her life.

She angrily flicked her finished cigarette off the balcony and walked back into her living room to find her cellphone had 3 missed calls, missed due to the fact it was on silent.

She didn't recognise the number but called back anyway, out of curiosity.

"Who the hell is this?" She asked rudely as she leaned against her beaten and slightly torn up 10 year old couch.

"Stealing?.......No way you've got the wrong kid!.......Fine, I'll come down there now!" She yelled into the phone before slamming it onto the coffee table. This was all she needed right now. She grabbed her coat and boots from near the armchair and began to put them on.

Whilst her mother was distracted, Polly used this as the perfect opportunity to sneak past her wearing her heels, but Alice caught her reflection on the TV as she did.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked her 17 year old, noticing the low cut crop top she was wearing along with the large silver hoop earrings, short denim skirt and faux fur hooded jacket, her hair tied in a bun to tie the outfit all together.

The teen sighed deeply, she knew what was coming and dreaded this conversation with her mother. "Simone Lahey's, she's having a party."

"That girls having another party?" Alice wondered in genuine confusion. "Even after somebody got stabbed at her last one?"

You'd think this would be a bigger concern to them but where they're from, stabbings at parties were as common as rats in New York City. "And why are you wearing my shoes."

"What's the big deal?" The teen argued, a hint of frustration in her voice. "You wear mine and Betty's shit all the time, you just think we don't notice because we never call you out on it."

Alice snapped her head up, glaring directly at the potty mouthed teen with narrowed eyes. "Watch your mouth first of all and second, you can't go yet. I've gotta get to the mall so you have to watch Tyler."

"What? No, I'm already late!" She proceeded towards the door, hoping to get out before her mother continued. "And I'm not the dumb bitch that got knocked up so why am I being lumbered with the responsibility? Where's Betty anyway?"

She pulled her long black hair out from her jacket, allowing it to fall down her shoulders before adjusting her coat. "That's what I've gotta go to the mall for." Alice mumbled. She didn't want to tell her Betty had been stealing again, something the teen had been doing since she was a child, no doubt it was an unfortunate trait she'd acquired from her father. "Besides, you're not going to any party, you're supposed to be grounded."

"You declared my grounding null and void last week if I gave you a foot rub, remember? Which I did. So no, I'm no longer grounded." Polly explained smugly.

It was all coming back to her now. Alice had grounded her a week ago as she was expelled from school for breaking a girl's nose in an "unprovoked" fight.

"You nearly broke that girl's face off, I should've grounded you for a month."

"Well she should've never called me the D word. She's lucky I didn't knock her teeth out too." Polly added as she folded her arms, thinking back to the incident. A part of her still wishes she had done more damage to that girls face.

Alice had always taught her girls to defend themselves against others and never be a victim, she practically encouraged it, and upon deeper thought, she had only grounded her on impulse, not because she was disgusted over what Polly had done. She couldn't punish her for standing up for herself, something she had taught them from when they were toddlers, it would send mixed messages.

"Well, when you put it like that, fine, you don't have to watch him, go. And stay safe." Alice says to her sternly as she ushered the teen towards the door. Polly grinned widely and couldn't get out the house fast enough, leaving Alice alone with baby Tyler. She walked into his and Betty's room and picked him up out of his crib, placing him on her hip. The tot began to play with her earrings.

"Come on you. Let's go see what bullshit your mommy has gotten herself into this time." She says to the infant as she walks out of the apartment with him, making sure to double lock the door. She wasn't going to take any risks.

 

•••

 

She walked through the mall with her grandson on her hip, he kept trying to pull at her hoop earrings so she really wished she had taken the pushchair with her.

She was directed to the security office when she arrived and saw a burly security guard, who was damn near berating her youngest as she slouched in the office chair, rolling her eyeliner filled eyes without a care in the world, chewing her gum as she listened to the man in authority complain.

"Hey! Don't talk to my daughter like that. Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Alice barked as she stormed into the office, taking young Betty and the guard by surprise. Tyler instantly smiled at the sight of his mother in the chair below him.

Betty turned around with a cheeky smirk on her face and glared at her mother who gave her an unimpressed look in response before rolling her eyes and looking over at the security guard. She adjusted Tyler on her hip before getting ready to give the guard a piece of her mind.

Betty knew what was coming and she donned a smug look on her face as she turned around to face the security guard again.

"Ma'am, respectfully-" He continued before being cut off by Alice.

"Stop calling me ma'am, who do you think you are?!" Alice argued. "No one talks to my daughter like that expect for me so you better can it, before I shove that walkie talkie where the sun don't shine." She snapped as she rudely pointed at him.

"Are you the parent?" Another man says as he walks into the office. She assumed he was the mall manager.

"What's it to you?" She replied, looking him up and down in disgust.

"I'm the manager of this mall. We called you to let you know your daughter tried to steal this Fisher Price jumperoo from the baby store." The manager explains to her.

"Are you sure it was her? You know how many people go in and out of that store daily? Don't try and pin this on my kid because you can't find the real culprit!" She snapped back.

"Maybe if you had better security in this shithole people wouldn't feel obligated to steal in the first place." She said gesturing to the security guard who rolled his eyes at her.

"Ma'am, we have your daughter on tape." The manager responded calmly with a hint smugness.

Alice's mouth dropped as the manager played a video clip on the camera screen of the small blonde practically running out of the store with a Fisher Price box in her hands, causing her to shut up instantly. She glared back over at Betty who then turned the other way before resting her hand in her face in embarrassment.

"We won't we be taking this matter any further, if she doesn't return to this mall ever again." The manager explained as he stopped the video. Alice's face turned red before speaking.

"Of course. Come on now Elizabeth." She gritted through her teeth as she pulled her up by the collar of her checkered shirt.

"Get outside." She angrily mumbled.

"But Mom-" Betty sighed as her Mother pulled her out of the office and out into the hallway.

"Don't Mom me right now. Get in the truck." She angrily continued as they walked towards the truck Alice had parked down the street. She handed Tyler to his mother for her to strap into his car seat and got in to drive the two home.

The two women argued all the way and still were when they got to the floor of their apartment building.

"It's not that big of a deal if the mall didn't have me arrested!" Betty argued nonchalantly

"That's not the point you stupid little...ugh!" Alice raged, clasping her fists to calm herself down. "You still could've been arrested, or even worse I could've had to pay for the stupid thing. They're like $100 at least." Alice answered back as she dug through her purse for the keys.

"I just wanted to get Tyler something special for Christmas." Betty explained, hoping it would get her mother off her back and make her sympathise a bit

"But what good would you have been to him in jail baby?" She tried to explain rationally to the teen. Tyler already didn't have a father in the picture, and she didn't want Betty going down same route as her own, leaving the 5 month old with neither parents. "I get it, it's his first Christmas and you wanted to make it special for him, but at what cost?" She explains to her daughter as she brushed her cheek.

They both entered the apartment to find Polly with her feet spread across the couch watching the TV.

"What are you doing here? What happened to the party?" Alice questioned removing her coat.

"The police shut it down within like, half an hour." Polly says grumpily before turning around to actually face the two. She takes note of the unimpressed and tired looks on their faces. "What happened with you two? Don't tell me, you got caught? Told you that store was the worst, you should've just gone to the one on Murphy street." Polly told her sister.

"You knew she was gonna do that?!" Alice questioned angrily. Polly's mouth fell open before shifting her eyes towards a now slightly embarrassed Betty.

"I'm gonna put Tyler down." Betty said trying to find an excuse to remove herself from the impending argument.

"Don't bitch at me, she's your kid." Polly snapped back

"You better watch your mouth. I've gotta go into work early today, you're in charge and keep the doors locked. Don't let anybody in and don't answer the door. I mean it." Alice explained sternly. She wasn't going to risk the landlord taking any opportunity to get her and the girls out of the apartment. She had a plan to resolve everything, but she just needed time.


	3. Now or Never

Alice's shift had been draining, which wasn't expected as this was the final Friday night before Christmas week and the clubs were usually packed with college students and tourists. She had been behind the bar for the past few hours, watching club goers make a fool out of themselves, serving them drinks and wishing she was anywhere but here right now.

But she did have a key agenda behind her presence, something that could finally set her straight, she just needed the right moment and the courage to step into that back guarded office and talk to her boss. The Hiram Lodge. One of the most respected businessmen in the whole of the city, well to the average Bostonian anyway, whereas to the underground world, the nice businessman act was nothing more than a facade to hide his true identity as the most ruthless and unhinged crime boss in the region. He was not the type of man you'd want to see angry. Crossing him or screwing him over was a big mistake, anybody close to him knew better than that.

Having her eyes focused on his special VIP entrance all night, she eventually hit the jackpot as he finally entered the club, suited up in the latest Armani, wading through the club goers without a care in the world with his swagger, confidence and henchmen guarding him like there's no tomorrow.

"Now or never Alice." She mumbled to herself before taking a shot glass down from the shelf and filling it with Whisky. She downed the strong brown liquid in an instant, slamming the glass onto the bar as it trickled down her throat, before notifying her co-worker that she was going on break.

She exit the bar, wading her way through the tough crowds, bright lights and blaring music as she moved towards his office, already practising what she planned to say to his henchmen, who would no doubt block her from entering despite their history. However, it would turn out she didn't need to, as she was easily let in. It was almost like he had been expecting her.

She anxiously stepped into the office, doing well to mask that emotion, and calmly observed the place. It had been a while since she had stepped foot in here, and as she suspected nothing had changed, physically or emotionally. His loud and pretentious furniture remained, including the swordfish models he had placed onto his wall above his large leather chair and his exotic gold plated fish tank was still very much in use. She also still got that mildly sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach and raving heartbeat. Some things never change.

He stood with his back turned to her, rotating as he heard her approach him, the sounds of her leather heels hitting the hardwood floors as she walked across the room, making him chuckle. She always knew how to make an entrance

"Surprised to see you in here. Thought you had forgotten about me. How weird is that huh?" Hiram spoke as he lowered himself into his seat and leaned back into his chair.

"Well, I've been busy. 2 kids and all." Alice practically mumbled. She hadn't been alone with Hiram in a while, and being with him in that room brought back a whole bunch of memories, some good, some bad. The unresolved tension between them was so apparent and you could cut it with a knife.

"Never stopped you before." He smirked, referring to the countless times they'd spent together where she had never let childcare get in the way of it all. "Besides, aren't they teenagers now?"

Alice rolled her eyes and scoffed in annoyance, brushing her long dark hair out of her face. "That's beside the point." She added sternly. "You know those days are behind me."

He chuckles smugly, leaning back into his leather chair. "Your, "anatomical sales" days?" He jokes, making speech quotations with his fingers.

"I don't know why you're making jokes." She spat, mildly infuriated by his smug attitude. She was really getting tired of him thinking he was above her. "Are you forgetting you were the very one who pimped me out?" She says angrily. Back in the day, she primarily worked for Hiram in that department, along with a lot of other women. The two also had somewhat of a relationship, outside of business as well, which she had no issues with.

"Mi Amor, don't be like that." He says almost patronisingly, before rising from behind his desk and confidently strolling towards her. "We made a good team you and I." He finished, finally coming into her proximity, feeling her sudden increased patterned breath on him, sensing her nerves spike in his presence. He comfortably placed his callous hands around her waist, sliding them around to the small of her back before lightly pulling her into him. Her breath hitched and her chest slowly rose as he brought his face closer to hers.

His touch rendered her weak in the knees, and she had forgotten just how good it felt to be in his arms, to be this close to him. All the memories of how they were once upon a time flooding back. She felt like she could melt into a puddle right there and then, but despite the passion between them that had been present back then floating back, along came the toxicity and red flags and reminder of just how poisonous he was. She got a hold of herself and moved slightly back, trying to remain strong.

He placed his hand on her drained porcelain cheek and lightly stroked a loose strand of her dark locks out of the way. "You know you were never like the rest. You were always special to me." He whispered with a hint of sultriness.

She finally snaps out of her spell like trance, waking up to who he was and the reminders of his toxicity finally overpowering her weakness. "Yeah, I'm sure you say the same to your wife." She retorts, briskly removing his hand and walking over to the side of the room, the further away she was from him, the better.

"Here we go with this shit again." He mumbled before tightening his jaw. He honestly didn't see the problem with having many women under his arm, he was a man after all right? And he had needs, needs that he shouldn't he berated for acting upon.

"Look. I didn't come here to talk to you about us, I came to ask you for something." She said sternly at first before softening her voice and tone. She was practically about to start begging after all. "I- I need to borrow some money." She stuttered, straightening her back and feigning confidence as she did. She hated begging for money, she felt it made her vulnerable, which was a position she also hated being in, it gave people power over her and she had had her fair share of gross power imbalance her entire life.

He finally turned around and faced her, pursing his large lips in her direction and narrowing his eyes suspiciously. He was curious where she was intending to go with this.

"My landlord is on my ass, and if I don't pay him soon he's gonna turf me and my girls out, along with my 5-month-old grandson." Alice explains in desperation, hoping that as heartless as he was, the idea of a homeless infant out in the cold would thaw his icy heart just a little.

Hiram scoffed in annoyance, rolling his eyes at her. "And what makes you think you're in the position to ask me for anything?" He inquires, strolling towards his personal mini bar set up in the corner of his office.

"You owe me!" Alice practically yelled, her brows starting to furrow in anger as she spun to face him and followed his movements.

"I owe you shit!" He spat, shifting his fury filled widened eyes towards her. "You had a perfectly good gig and you dropped out of it, that's your problem, not mine." He finishes, pouring the strong brown liquid into a glass and taking a well needed sip. She'd only been in his office all of five minutes and was already stressing him out.

Her chest heaved, but in anger this time, not anxiety. She clenched her fists, unintentionally digging her claw shaped acrylic nails into her palms. "You know, there's a lot of shit I've covered up for you, situations I've got you out of over the years. You don't think any of that counts for something?" She questioned rationally, trying not to let the tears building up in her eyes fall.

"Don't try it, you did all of that because you were getting something out of it." He spat as he finished his glass and slammed it back down. He wiped the liquid from his lips and turned back around for a much needed refill.

"So you're not gonna help me?" She asked desperately with a mild sniffle. The pleading and begging in her small voice more evident than ever.

"No. I'm not." He said sternly and then turned around, looking her directly in the eye, not caring about the tears that were falling but an idea coming to mind.

"Unless maybe, you come back and work for me." He "offered", a smug and sinister smile gracing his face as he took advantage of her desperation. She was a very worthy asset to him and he admittedly gave up a lot of money when he let her go.

"Fuck you!" She spat in anger, fixing herself up and wiping the tears away, trying to hold it together and remain strong for what she was about to do next. He had broken her enough, but she wasn't going to let him get the best of her.

"You know, I could always go to the cops and give them a little tip-off about this place." She mildly threatens, making him halt in his movements instantly.

"All your dealings, your business handlings, the skeletons in your closet. I know everything Hiram or did you forget that? I know where the bodies are buried, where you keep your-" She felt so smug and proud of herself putting Hiram on the spot the way she did, but nothing prepared her for what happened next.

He slammed his glass onto the ground, cutting her off immediately, before storming over to her, grabbing her face abruptly, watching the fear flush through as she gasped, slamming her down onto the desk in anger, getting off on the fear in her eyes as he stood behind her, getting some sick sort of power thrill from his position behind her.

He grabbed a hold of her right wrist, the one she used to try to fight him off, and held it down, lowering himself to her ear. "Now you listen to me, you fucking whore." He hissed. "You won't be getting a damn penny out of me, and you won't be telling the cops anything about me, or what I do, because I promise you, I'll make your life pain, or simply end it, up to you. Understand?"

"Hiram you're hurting me!" She screamed frantically, trying to regulate her panicked breath and remove herself from his grasp.

"Do you UNDERSTAND?!" He roared, pressing her down into the desk harder.

"Yes. Yes, I do. I'm sorry." She stammered, trying her hardest to push him off. The tears from her eyes began to fall again.

He laughed at her before raising himself up and letting her go, fixing his blazer as he did. She immediately sat back up, still breathless, clutching her chest and observing the smug and remorse lacking smirk on his face. "Now get the fuck out of my office." He spat, using his head to gesture towards the door.

She gulped anxiously, immediately running out of his office in fear, and rather than finish her shift, she proceeded to make her way home. There was no way she was going to stay there a second longer after what he had just done.

 

•••

 

It was incredibly late when she pulled up outside of her apartment building, damn near the crack of dawn in fact. She was still trembling and shook up after her ordeal with Hiram. She was no stranger to his aggressive and sinister side but she never thought he'd exercise it over her. On top of that, her eviction situation was still looming over her head, and her final lifeline had just been cut off. She took her trembling hands, wiping her fallen tears off her face and got herself together swiftly. She didn't want the girls to see her like this.

She exit the vehicle and made her way upstairs, only to be stopped by a familiar crying and what sounded like a heated argument with equally familiar voices.

"Betty just shut him up already! It's late." Polly gritted through her teeth. She would've yelled, but it was late enough already, and she didn't want to wake anybody else in the apartment building.

"I can't!" The younger Smith expressed in frustration. "He's hungry, and I can't exactly make him a bottle can I?" The teen states in distress as she strolled up and down the hall trying to calm her son down.

Alice made her way up the final staircase, stunned to find her two daughters stood outside of the apartment with all of their belongings surrounding them and a huge lock on the front door. The worst had officially happened.


	4. How the Smith Stole Christmas

"Polly, pass me that blanket in the box please?" Alice asked frustratedly as she wandered up and down the room with a crying Tyler on her arm, desperately trying to get him to sleep.

After being evicted, Alice had no choice but to move the family into a motel temporarily. It was tiny, cramped and not the cleanest of places, causing the women to bicker constantly over the most frivolous of topics, but it was all Alice could afford at the time, so they unfortunately had to deal.

The teen continued to ignore her mother as she sat back into the beat up armchair, watching whatever nonsense on the TV that had her so enticed.

"Polly?!" Alice called again, more agitation in her voice. She still received no answer, and took matters into her own hands by storming over to the television set and switching it off.

"I was watching that!" Polly practically screamed as she got up out of the chair, giving her mother a domineering look.

"Don't look at me like that.” Alice warmed sternly. “Now give me that blanket." She demanded. Polly reluctantly handed her the cloth before narrowing her eyes at her mother. She was still pretty mad about their living situation and had barely spoken to her mother since they had moved into the motel.

Alice wrapped the tot in the blanket and laid him down to rest in his travel crib. He immediately calmed himself down when he had his blanket with him and began to try and fall asleep, which Alice was relieved by. 

She walked back over to Polly, who had turned the TV back on and pulled up one of the boxes with their belongings in to sit on in front of her daughter.

She sighed as she saw the genuine anger in her daughters eyes. Alice never wanted to turn out like her mother when she was growing up, and knowing she was on the road to doing so, with her daughters resenting her the same way she did her mother, hurt her to the core.

"Polly, please look at me." She sadly begged.

The teen turned her head towards her mother, but did nothing about the expression on her face.

"I know you're pissed at me right now, trust me baby I know, but I promise I will fix this, and by New Years, we'll be celebrating in our new home." She assured Polly.

The teen's face softened a little as she glared back at her mother, feeling slightly guilty about her outburst. 

She was about to speak finally, but was interrupted by Betty bursting into the room and looking highly shifty as she came power walking through and clutching her coat tightly.

She rashly shut the door in a panic, making sure it was double locked before stepping towards the window and glaring to see if anyone had followed her.

"And where the hell have you been?!" Alice demanded to know as she stood up, placing her hand on her hips.

Betty turned back around at her mother and sister, looking guiltier than sin. "Just, for some fresh air." She lied with a stammer as she ran a hand through her hair with her other still clutching onto her jacket. 

She walked over to Tyler's crib in a hurry, hoping to check on him, but was stopped as a bottle of what looked to be perfume dropped out of her jacket, she silently cursed as it did.

Alice gritted her teeth the minute the bottle hit the floor and stormed over to her daughter, picking up the bottle and shoving it into her face. "Oh really? And I guess Santa dropped this into your hands on your little stroll too huh? Open your jacket." She demanded.

The teen sighed and let go of her jacket, revealing bottles of perfume and medication. Alice picked it all up and dumped them all on the bed.

"So, while I was here watching YOUR kid, you were out stealing again?! What the hell do you need perfume for, and whatever this is?!" Alice asked angrily gesturing to an odd looking box.

"Well first of all, happy Christmas." Betty responded gleefully with a smirk on her face as she handed Alice one of the bottles, hoping it would get her mother off her back.

Alice folded her arms and looked at her daughter with an unimpressed expression. "Real smooth, but that isn't work. And what about the-" She picked up the box of medication and read the side of the box. "Rash cream? What the hell do you need rash cream for?" 

Betty nervously pursed her lips as she looked down and narrowed her eyes, fiddling her trembling thumbs.

"Well I'm waiting." Alice couteres.

"Tyler." She sadly whispered. "He has a rash on his back." Betty revealed, stunning Alice at the same time as she gave her daughter a sympathetic look.

"Not surprised." Polly interrupted with a chuckle, lacking any sort of empathy. "Any longer in this shit hole who knows what we'll catch." 

"Shut it Polly." Alice spat. She turned back around to her youngest, who now had her son in her arms cuddling him. "Baby, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you've already got enough to deal with, I didn't wanna worry you. And this stuff is expensive too."

"I'm your mother. It's my job to worry about you. And I don't care about the price, I would've found the money for it." Alice explained softly as she rested her hand upon Betty's shoulder.

Betty's lips set into a grim line before frowning slightly. "Am I in trouble?" She queried through a mousey voice. Her mother sighed sympathetically at her. Having to find out about Tyler's rash this way and Betty not telling her immediately really forced her to face reality. She had to do something about their current situation, no matter what it took.

"No, baby. You're not." She assured her youngest, rubbing her shoulders and smiling at her. 

She stepped back and grabbed her jacket and purse, preparing to leave the motel.

"Wait where are you going?" Polly wondered as she stood from the couch, curiousity crossing her face instantly.

"Out." Alice answered rashly as she slid her jacket on. "I won't be long, but there's something I have to do. You're in charge, and keep the door locked." 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"We went over this DeMarco. I gave you the gear, you give me the money. That's how this fucking business works!" Hiram bellowed through the phone. 

A recent business deal of his had gone sour and he had a lot of money riding on it, however, one of his long time partners had screwed him around for far too long that he had to take matters into his own hands to get what was rightfully his.

"Mr Lodge?" Andre, his assistant, called as he cautiously stepped into his office with a briefcase in hand.

Hiram turned bug eyed, shifting his head up as Andre caught his attention. "Is it all there?" 

"I presume so sir." He confirmed with a straight face. Hiram directed him to place the briefcase onto his desk and leave.

"Don't fuck with me again." He warned in fury through the phone. "Because next time, it will be your kids that get the Lodge treatment. Tell your wife I'm sorry about the black eye." He laughed before placing his phone down. 

He sat behind his desk with a smug look upon his face and pulled the briefcase towards him. He unlocked it and opened it up, smiling wide with glee at the masses of cash that looked right back, all $500, 000 of it.

About twenty minutes into Hiram counting his newly obtained cash, Alice had entered the club, knowing nobody would be around. She was about to enter his office, but turned the corner and was stunned by the sight of the wads of cash lying on his desk. 

She hid behind the door and watched in shock as he continued to count on. Knowing he'd most likely be leaving soon, she took this as a gift from God himself. He didn't know she was there, nobody was around. This was her perfect opportunity. 

She took it upon herself to hide around the corner from where his office was and waited shortly for him to leave.

Around ten minutes later, Andre had returned to his boss, she watched the both of them from around the corner as they prepared to leave.

"The cars ready sir." Andre informed his boss. Hiram packed up the money and locked the briefcase in his safe before leaving with Andre, ensuring his newly secured fortune was safe. Unfortunately for him, he had given that code out to one too many people.

The minute she heard him exit the clubs main entrance, she made her way into his office, ready to take the cash and run. She approached the safe, knowing he hid everything of value in there and prayed this case was still the same, and it appeared luck was on her side as the green light flickered right after she punched the code in.

She let out a sound of relief the minute the door released, revealing the briefcase. She opened it up to make sure it was the right one and the smile that appeared the minute she saw that cash was so wide you could see it from behind. The minute she closed it back again was the minute she exit the club as quickly as possible. Getting her and the girls out of town was her main priority in that moment.

She stepped into her car when she made it outside, resting the briefcase in her passenger seat and pulling out her cellphone to make a call.

"Polly?...........I need you and Betty to pack up everything and be ready to leave when I pull up.........yes everything's fine..........well no I haven't exactly found us a place yet but we're going to a hotel..........don't worry about it just trust me okay? I'll see you in a little while."


	5. The Town With Pep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice takes a new step in turning her life around

Christmas Eve had finally arrived in Boston, and Alice was beyond grateful to be out of that grungy motel. The city always looked beautiful this time of year and she loved it, the view wasn’t exactly decent enough from her old apartment balcony, but the view from the balcony of the Four Seasons hotel she was staying at? A beautiful stark contrast. She could see the entire city skyline from here and it looked perfect. She continued to enjoy the peace and atmosphere with a cigarette in her hand and a glass of champagne in the other.

Meanwhile, Betty and Polly were inside taking full advantage of the mini bar and room service available to them.

Polly lay on her bed texting a friend, glaring around the room in uncertainty as she did. She couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn’t right about her mother recently, especially with the way she had miracullousy obtained a huge some of money, and she wasn’t going to ignore it any further.

“Where do you think Mom got the money for this hotel B?” Polly asks her nonchalantly as she continued to use her phone.

Betty shrugged as she sat down on the opposite bed. “I’m not thinking about it." She carelessly stated. "The less we know the better.” 

Polly's brows furrowed in deep thought, the realisation suddenly hitting her. “You think she’s on the game again?” 

“No! She stopped all of that." Betty argued, the thought of her mother resorting to that sounding perposturous to her. "She probably just stole some rich guys credit card Pols, it’s not that deep.” She suggested before going to order more room service. 

Betty was admittedly closer to her mother than Polly was, given that Polly was older and saw and experienced more bullshit before Betty was old enough to understand anything, so by default she had a different view of her mother, one that differed to Polly’s

Betty was naive in that sense, and just wanted to think the best of her mother. Whatever she had done to be able to afford the hotel, which she already knew was shady, was beyond the the point. She clearly did it so she, Tyler and Polly would have somewhere safe to stay, and Betty couldn’t knock her mother for that, so she decided to mind her business and put it in the back of her head.

“What are you girls talking about?” Alice asks as she comes back into the room.

“Polly thinks you’re selling yourself again.” Betty announced nonchalantly before reclining back on her bed and smirking.

Alice snapped her head around towards her eldest instantly, her eyes going wide in shock. “What?!”

Polly rolled her eyes at her mother. “Well how else could you afford this hotel room?” She inquired sassily. “It definitely involved something shady, because just last week that old prick of a landlord was bursting into our apartment and telling me and Betty to get out because you hadn’t paid the rent three months.” 

“First of all.” Alice began, pointing a fierce finger Polly’s way. “Watch your mouth. Second? How I got the money is none of your damn business, or concern.” Alice told her sternly. 

Polly tightened her unimpressed eyes at her mother and wandered off, leaving Alice alone with Betty in the suite. She refused to argue with her mother about this seeing as it was just going to lead to a screaming match, and she’d much rather spend the little time they had at this hotel reaping its benefits.

Alice turned around towards Betty as a look of mild concern dawned her face. “What’s up with her?” She wondered, gesturing towards the bathroom Polly had entered.

“What’s not up with her?” Betty mumbled back. “Bitchy attitude, dresses like a slut, 1.9 gpa, want me to go on?”

“Oh leave you your sister alone.” Alice chuckled before sitting down next to Betty. “Tyler asleep?” 

“Yeah, finally.” Betty answered in relief. “I guess he’s not used to a different environment.” She added, referring to tots sleeping pattern as of recently. He had trouble settling to sleep in rooms he didn’t recognise.

Alice could relate. She knew all too well how difficult that was. “Hmm, I get it.” She said in support, placing her arm around Betty’s shoulder in comfort. “You and your sister were the same and I moved around a lot when you were babies so you could only imagine.”

And she knew why that was. Nowhere ever felt like home, and nowhere ever felt safe. If she could never settle properly of course two tots weren’t capable of doing the same.

“Mom?” Betty whispered, darting her innocent eyes towards Alice. 

“Yeah baby?” She answered, shifting her blonde and red streaked locks out of her face.

“How did you get the money for this?” 

Alice wasn’t expecting this question from her little Betty, she would just choose to live in ignorant bliss when it came to her mothers financial hardships and illegal and shady behaviours, but she figured the exchange with Polly probably fuelled her curiosity, and she was growing up now, and she couldn’t protect her from everything, so it was only natural that she’d start to find answers she desperately craved. It was time to be honest with her.

“Honey-“ She began softly, shifting her body around and taking Betty’s small hands into hers. “You’re a mother now, so I guess you’ll understand more than Polly, but there’s going to be a tonne of things you’ll do for Tyler that won’t sit well with you or will be wrong, but his safety and security will be all you’re thinking about in the moment you do it. Right now, the least you know, the better.” She said, stroking her youngest’s cheek. Betty slowly smiled back at her, not exactly thrilled over her mother’s explanation, but she it did help her understand things a little more.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of Alice’s phone ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked down at the caller ID. A glowing smile appeared her face when she saw who it was.

“Baby, I gotta take this quickly, give me a minute.” She walked back out to the balcony and excitedly answered the call, a very important call she had been waiting for all day.

“Hello?..........Yes, this is Alice Smith.........Yes, I will take the offer.........As soon as possible, maybe even Boxing Day.........Yes, I will send over my account details.......Thank you so much.”

 

•••

 

She hadn’t told the girls about what she had planned. She wanted them to just enjoy Christmas and have them deal with that bridge when they came to it, so as soon as Boxing Day arrived, she had them pack up everything into the truck and they were on the move. 

Given the distance between Boston and their destination, the girls spent most of the ride asleep. It wasn’t until she had arrived and turned onto Elm Street, that the girls began to wake from their slumbers. She pulled up outside of the large 5 bedroom home with the bright red door and smiled, this was going to be the start of something wonderful, she had never owned property before and now she didn’t have to worry about some asshole landlord kicking her out ever again.

“Mom? Where are we? What is this place?” Polly questioned as she narrowed at her eyes out of the window at the house in front of her. 

“Our new home.” Alice says proudly


	6. Meet the Andrews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, so sorry for the late update and lack of updates. Last week was pretty crazy, due to the fact that I MET MADCHEN HERSELF AT THE RIVERS EDGE CON! And I'm still recovering. It was truly the most rewarding experience of my life. If you want to know more you can ask me about it on my curiouscat 90samick or simply on Twitter @sheiiyjohnscns. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter

“Hermione have you seen my gym sweater?” 

“Archie, love, the gym is closed this time of year, you know that.” Hermione reminded her stepson as he ran around the house looking for his beloved sweater, he considered it lucky because every he had worn it during a practice, his football team won a game.

“I know but I’m going for a run.” He explained to her as he tied his shoes.

“I put it in your top drawer.” She answered before returning to the dining room table to work, passing her daughter in the living room, who had been playing video games all morning. 

“You should go with him mija, the fresh air will do you good.” She says to her.

“I’m good here thanks.” She responds, barely taking her eyes off the television screen.

“Veronica, your mothers right. You can’t be cooped up in here all day blowing up zombies.” Fred advises.

“Hey, you guys shouldn’t have got me it for Christmas then.” Veronica answers back.

“She’s got a point there.” Hermione mumbled before taking a sip of her coffee.

“Will you at least take the trash out? Pretty please?” He asks of her. She rolls hers eyes and pauses her game, getting up to retrieve the trash from the kitchen.

She dragged the bag out to the trash cans outside their house and saw an unfamiliar blonde leave the home next door with a baby on her hip. She seemed to be retrieving a toy from the truck and returned back to the big house with the red door.

She figured that they must be their new neighbours and was interested in them immediately. 

“Looks like someone finally bought the house next door.” Veronica announces as she returns.

“Someone did?” Fred questions 

“Yeah, I just saw a girl go in there with her baby brother, the truck outside is theirs too.” Veronica explains

“New neighbours? Well in that case we should go over and introduce ourselves.” Hermione advices

“That’s great. You get right on it.” Veronica said before jumping back onto the couch and continuing her game.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her daughter. “I meant all of us, young lady.” She said before grabbing Veronica’s arm and pulling her up off the couch.

“Arch, we’re going to say hi to the new neighbours, come down.” Fred yelled up the stairs.

“Since when did we have new neighbours?” He yelled back

“Veronica saw them come out just now. They must’ve moved in last night.” Hermione responded 

“Okay hang on I’ll be right down.” He informed them. A couple minutes later and they all left for next door, Hermione with a bottle of wine in her hand, ready to greet the new neighbours.

Fred was the first to ring the bell when they stepped onto the porch and approached the door. 

“What if they don’t answer?” Archie asked.

“Let’s hope they don’t, then we can go back.” Veronica mumbled in an unimpressed tone.

Unfortunately for her, they were home, as they heard bickering between the three Smith women from the other side of the door. From what they could make out, it was about rooms and missing items.

“Maybe we should come back later.” Fred suggested

“No. Just wait.” Hermione told him. They heard footsteps coming towards the front door and put on great big smiles as they heard the person on the other side opening it up. There stood Alice in a black printed t shirt with the bottom of it tied to her back, exposing her stomach a little, a grey denim skirt, thigh high leather boots, her hair tied up and a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. 

She narrowed her eyes at them the minute she saw them. She couldn’t figure out who would be planning visits this early in the morning.

“Can I help you?” She said before taking the cigarette out of her mouth. 

“Hello, I’m Hermione, and this is my husband Fred, we live next door and thought we’d welcome you to the neighbourhood.” Hermione said enthusiastically. 

Alice let out a sigh of relief and began laughing. “Oh thank God, I thought you Jehovah Witnesses, I was this close to slamming the door in your face.” She laughed as she moved to the side allowing them to come in.

“I’m Alice by the way.” She says proudly. “Girls?! Get your asses down here, our neighbours came to say hello!” She yelled as she leaned against the banister.

“Sorry about the mess by the way, we literally moved in about 12 hours ago and don’t know where to put half our stuff.” Alice explained. 

“That’s fine. This is for you by the way.” Hermione says offering her the wine bottle. 

“Wow, thanks. The only thing neighbours gave me in my old neighbourhood was crack.” She says to them, not noticing the alarming look on Hermione and Fred’s faces.

Their moment is interrupted by Polly and Betty coming down the stairs.

“Oh, these are my girls Polly and Betty.” She says pointing to them as they stare at their neighbours. 

“Hi.” Both the girls said in unison.

“Hi girls, I’m Hermione and this is my husband Fred, and these are our kids Veronica and Archie.”

“Hey!” Archie greets enthusiastically, bringing a smile to Betty’s face

“Don’t you have a son?” Veronica bursts out.

“No. Just my girls.” Alice answers

“What about the baby I saw you holding?” She says pointing to Betty.

“Oh he’s mine.” Betty answers nonchalantly. She notices the surprised looks on all four of their faces but doesn’t say anything. She’s used to people silently judging her for being a teen mom.

“Uhm, Girls hurry up and shift this crap out of here and upstairs. I want it out of my sight, I’ve got cleaning to do.” She tells Polly and Betty.

“Kids why don’t you help?” Fred says to Archie and Veronica. The four teens then take themselves upstairs carrying the remaining boxes to the rooms, leaving the adults alone. Alice invites them to sit down and they happily oblige.

“So where are you from originally?” Hermione asks

“Boston, mostly. Lived around that area my whole life.” Alice answers.

“Lovely city. I’ve been wanting to go for a while. What made you move to Riverdale?”

“I just needed a change. You know, city life gets hectic and drama never happens in a small town like this.” Alice partly lied. That was part of the reason she moved but mostly because she was evicted and practically on the run from an insane and dangerous crime Lord she had stolen from.

“Well Riverdale is a lovely town. We both grew up here, right honey?” Fred says, smiling at Hermione. 

“Yes, born and raised. It’s a loving community and there are brilliant schools in the district too.”

“Well I’ll be honest, schools and their reps aren’t really a dealbreaker for me. As long they take my girls in and give me a break 7 hours a day 5 days a week, I’m good.” She says as she opens up the wine and begins to pour herself a glass. 

Meanwhile upstairs the teens were having a riveting conversation of their own.

“You can just put it down there.” Betty told Archie who carried a box of her belongings to the table by her bed. Fortunately for them, the house was already furnished when they moved in.

“So where did you guys move from?” Archie asks

“The slums of Boston.” Polly jokes before sitting down on Betty’s bed

“I can’t believe you have a kid” Veronica blurt out randomly, causing the four to look at each other awkwardly, hoping the conversation topic would change or wouldn’t end in a fight between the two. Betty could be quite scrappy when it came down to it.

“What’s his name?” Archie asks trying to break the tension

“Tyler.” Betty says proudly. 

“Where’s his Dad?” He continues. 

Betty rolls her eyes at the question. Being asked about Tyler’s deadbeat father was not something she enjoyed.

“Juvi, rehab, dead? Take your pick.”

“Did it hurt?” Veronica continues to press.

“Sex or labour?” Betty asks

“Well, both.” Veronica confirms. “I need all the deets before I enter that side of life.” She smiles before lying back against the cabinet by Betty’s bed

“Wait. You’re a virgin?!” Betty asks in shock with her mouth slightly agape.

“Well, yeah. I’m only 15.” Veronica asks slightly embarrassed.

“Too much information!” Archie interrupts. 

“Oh please! I bet you get your pick of girls, you don’t look like no prude to me.” Polly says to him, causing him to blush with embarrassment. 

“I have more important things to worry about actually.” Archie snaps back, still feeling embarrassed.

“Like what? Friday evening dates with your right hand?” Veronica joked, causing all the girls to laugh.

“Shut the hell up Veronica!” He yelled before he stormed out of the room.

“Someone’s touchy.” Polly joked.

“Ignore him. He’s been like this since the start of freshman year. I’d ask what’s wrong but I don’t really care.” Veronica admits nonchalantly.

“So are you guys going to go to Riverdale High next month?”

“I don’t know. I got expelled from my last school so they might not even except me.” Polly says without a care in the world. She had always hated school to begin so once she was expelled it didn’t phase her in the slightest.

“You got kicked out? What did you do?” Veronica asks excitedly. 

“I may or may not have broken a girls jaw.” Polly says proudly.

“And what about you?” Veronica asks Betty.

“Yeah probably.” She answers.

Back downstairs, the adults were continuing their discussion.

“So what is it you do?” Hermione asks as she sips the tea Alice had kindly offered. Not something she normally does for guest but it was a new start and she wanted to make a good impression.

“Well I never went to college or graduated so nothing too impressive. I’ve worked in bars and clubs mostly and that’s about it.” Alice answers leaning back into the couch.

“Oh, well if you’re looking to get back into that, there’s a bar over in SoDale, the Whyte Wyrm. We know the owner, we could put a good word in for you if you like?” Fred kindly offers.

Alice grins a cheesy smile, not quite believing how nice her neighbours are being and she’s known them all of half an hour.

“Seriously? You’d do that for me?” She smiles. “You know I thought it would be a bunch of prissy stuck up assholes living in this town looking down their noses at everyone but you two? You’re amazing!”

Hermione laughs before taking another sip of her tea. “Well, we can’t say there aren’t people like that in town, because that would be a lie, but we’re definitely not like that.”

It’s drawing close to evening and the Smiths and Andrews have had quite a day. Alice wasn’t used to neighbours being so friendly towards her so she was happy to have met them, but something about Archie’s behaviour earlier that day kept plaguing Betty.

As she put Tyler down in his crib and walked over to her curtains that night, she noticed that what she assumed was Archie’s bedroom was directly opposite her, and the sight she saw as he opened his bedroom door and a beanie wearing dark haired boy about the same age as her had walked in definitely had her raising her eyebrows. There the two boys were, making out like nobody was watching, or so they thought.


	7. Welcome to Riverdale High

Chapter 7 - Welcome to Riverdale High 

“Girls! Get your asses down here, you don’t need to be late on your first day!” Alice practically screamed from the stairs. It was hopefully going to be their first day at Riverdale High, if anything didn’t screw up their enrolment, and she didn’t need poor punctual skills to ruin that.

“If you’re not down here in 10 seconds I’m selling all of your stuff!” She yelled again as she got no response the first time.

“Alright I’m coming!” Polly screamed back. A little while later her and her sister were coming down the stairs with their backpacks in hand and with unimpressed looks on their faces.

“Fix your faces. I told you to be ready in half an hour and that was an hour ago.” Alice told both of them.

“But why? The schools only ten minutes away.” Betty argues

“Yeah but we’ve got an enrolment meeting before hand and I don’t want anything screwing this up.” She informed them as she took Tyler out of his high chair and held him on her hip. 

“Right get in the car, I wanna get this shit over with.” She said to the two of them. She grabbed her purse and followed them out the door towards her car outside, meeting Fred, Archie and Veronica on the way.

“Morning guys!” Fred waves as he notices them.

“Hey Fred!” Alice greets back. “I’d stop and chat but I’ve gotta get these two to school ASAP.” She says gesturing to Polly and Betty who are already strapped in the car.

“They can catch a ride with us, it’s no trouble.” He kindly offers.

“Thanks but I’ve got an enrolment meeting with the principal and he sounded like a hard ass on the phone so.” Alice jokes

Fred laughs in response. “He’s not that bad honestly. Weatherbee’s an easy going guy.”

“Well I hope so.” Alice responds.

“Hermione was gonna come by and ask you later but I might as well ask now. Do you wanna come over for dinner tonight?” He asks kindly. 

“Yeah, sure. That sounds great. See you later.” Alice says to him before entering her vehicle and driving off towards Riverdale High. 

The minute she pulled up she noticed that the kids at this school looked much more prissy and stuck up than the kids back in Boston. No doubt they all came from middle class families and and good homes. Stark contrast from her girls. 

She sighed to herself as she thought about that but was interrupted by Betty tapping her shoulder.

“What?” She asks her youngest.

“Don’t forget, Tyler can’t nap past 2 pm or he won’t go down tonight.” Betty informs her mother.

“Betty, I am quite capable of dealing with a baby’s sleep schedule. You think it was a picnic with you two? Trust me, far from it.” 

They all exit the car and walked towards the schools main entrance. As they did, the girls noticed a few catcalls and milf references towards their mother that go unnoticed by Alice herself.

It caused them to roll their eyes and sigh. It’s not that they weren’t used to it, it happened all the time in Boston, they just thought here would be different at least.

They made their way to reception where they were directed towards the principals office and waited outside.

Alice lightly tapped her finger nails on the bench while Polly began to text and Betty bounced Tyler on her lap.

“Why do I feel like everyone’s staring?” The youngest Smith asked as she noticed a whole bunch of funny looks towards her coming from the cheerleaders in the corner. She silently gave them the finger in response, which easily got them out of the way.

She was interrupted by who she assumed was the principle coming out of his office to greet them all.

“Mrs Smith I presume?” He says to her as he holds his hand out for her to shake.

“Mrs Smith? Is my Mom here?” She jokes as she fixed her handbag on her shoulder and reached her hand out to shake his. “Call me Alice, and it’s Miss, not even my mom was a Mrs.” She laughs

He gives her an awkward smile and lets go of her hand before buttoning his blazer.

“Yes well, this must be Polly and Betty.” He gestures towards both girls before they all walk into his office. 

The girls smile at him as they all sit down. They were still sceptical about starting a new school and didn’t like the look of their potential principal one bit.

“Well I’d like to start off by saying that we’re glad to see you’re interested in Riverdale High. We were voted one of the top 5 educational institutions in the district.” Mr Weatherbee brags

“Oh, I wasn’t interested in any of that, this was just the only school in town I had heard of.” Alice admits. 

Principal Weatherbee looks at her with narrowed eyes before speaking again. 

“So, I’ve had a look at both Polly and Elizabeth’s -“

“It’s Betty dude.” Betty interrupts before popping the bubblegum bubble in her mouth and continuing to chew, earning a look from Alice that would have her laid out on the floor if they could kill. 

“Sorry, Betty. I’ve had a look at their transcripts and reports from their previous school and, I hate to say, but these aren’t exactly the most glowing of details I’ve had the privilege of seeing. It says here that Polly was expelled for breaking somebody’s jaw, is a truant, Betty has a penchant for thieving and graffiti? Not to mention that both girls grades are below average.” Principal Weatherbee continues.

Hearing all of this out loud gives Alice second hand embarrassment. She knew her daughters weren’t perfect but hearing a complete stranger go into detail about them in such a tone humiliated her to no end.

“Principal Weatherbee.” Alice says before clearing her throat and placing her hand on her heart. She was ready to give a complete bullshit speech to get herself out of this mess. 

“I know all of this looks bad on paper, but trust me, my girls are good girls. So what they’ve made a few mistakes along the way, who can blame them? They’re products of their environment. I can promise you, they’ve learned from their mistakes and are willing to change, because see, this is a fresh start for all of us, as a family.” Alice finished with the fakest smile on her face.

“Are you girls willing to change?” Principal Weatherbee asks them both, because he wanted to hear it straight from the horses mouth.

“Yes sir.” Both girls said nonchalantly in unison.

Principal Weatherbee smiles at the two them before clasping his hands. “Well, we here at Riverdale High believe in second chances, I’ll have my secretary draft up their timetables and classes for now.” He explains 

Alice let’s out a sigh of relief before standing to leave. “Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to us. Can I leave now? You know, now that we’ve got all the technical stuff out of the way?” She asks already in a rush to leave.

“Uhm, yes Miss Smith, I’ll speak to you later.” He says to her before she pushes her chair back in. 

“Okay say bye bye to mommy!” She says in a baby voice before lowering Tyler to Betty’s height so she can place a kiss on his cheek. The infant smiles as his grandmother walks out of the office with him on his hip.

She walks down the steps of Riverdale High towards her car that was parked out front, in desperate need for a cigarette, but finding herself still technically on school grounds and also coming across a strict no smoking sign conveniently nearby.

“Shit.” She mumbled to herself. She figured there wasn’t that many students around, most were indoors, so what could one little drag do?

She walked around to the left side of the car door where Tyler’s car seat was and began to strap him him. 

“Now you just wait here while Grandma takes a little break okay?” The child cooed at her in response. She buckled his seatbelt and grabbed her lighter from the front seat before shutting the door and walking around to the other side of the pavement.

She reached in the pocket of her leather jacket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, bringing it to her lips and lighting it almost instantly.

She took a long drag on it, too focused to notice the car coming down the street, right towards the puddle in front of her.

She got the shock of her life when water suddenly hit her legs, snapping her out of her thoughts and ruining her brand new leather boots. 

Her mouth fell open and her eyes expanded, filled with rage.

The car parked directly outside of the school with a young dark haired beanie clad boy practically hopping out and standing by the front window.

“Dad, I think you just splashed that woman and she does not look happy.” The boy said as he clutched his bag strap.

His father stepped out of the vehicle to talk to his son. “I know boy, I’m sure if I apologise everything will be fine. Are you sure you’re doing okay?” He asked, concerned for his son.

The teenage boy sighed and rolled his eyes, while he appreciated his father’s concern, his persistence annoyed him to no end. “Yes Dad, I promise you. Nothing is going on.”

“Well, all right, if you promise me nothings going on then I believe you. Here’s your lunch money, now run along, you don’t wanna be late, I gotta get Jellybean to school on time too.”

“Thanks Dad.” The dark haired boy said to him before running up the steps.

“I love you!” He yelled to his son. The boy turned around and smiled back before entering the building.

“What the fuck was that?!” Alice yelled as she approached him. The man looked at her with widened eyes before tucking hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

“Mam, I am so sorry about that, it was an accident, I was just trying to get my boy to school in time-“ He explained calmly.

“I don’t give a shit about that, have you seen these?!” She says referring to her boots.

“Yes, they’re very lovely boots indeed. Really accentuate your legs.” He informed her with a smile on his face, hoping the compliment would calm her down.

“Yeah! And you ruined them!”

The man furrowed his brows at her and looked back down towards the shoes, which looked completely fine to him.

“Nothing a paper towel can’t fix.” He answered before attempting to enter his car. “Again Miss, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? How about look where you’re going next time jackass?!” Alice continues.

“Maybe next time don’t smoke on a school ground. Excuse me.” He says before walking to his car door. “Again, I apologise.” He says calmly before entering his care again.

“Asshole.” Alice mumbles to herself before walking back towards her truck.

“Who was that Dad?” Jellybean asks her father from the backseat.

“Nobody important sweetie.”


	8. Chapter 8 - Guess Who’s Coming to Dinner

Chapter 8 - Guess Who’s Coming to Dinner

The thought of Betty and Polly’s first day at a new school had been plaguing her since she left the building. 

Not only was she nervous for them but also nervous for everybody else. She had raised two spitfires who hated authority. It might had been less of an issue at their old school seeing as this was the case for the majority of students but not here in squeaky clean Riverdale.

It was already 3:30. School had finished 15 minutes ago and they should have been walking through the door any minute.

“Where do you reckon your mom and aunty are huh?” She asked a babbling Tyler who was seated in his high chair chewing on a fluffy toy. 

“With my luck they’ve probably burnt the school down to ground by now huh?” She jokes as she flips through channels on the television. A knock at the door gains her attention.

She stands to open it up and the girls practically race in without speaking a word.

“I take it your first day was a real hoot huh?” Alice says sarcastically.

“Meh, it wasn’t that bad, but I kissed my little bubba didn’t I?” Betty says as she approaches Tyler’s high chair.

“Well get him ready, we’re going over to Fred’s in a little while.

“We?” Polly asks rudely as she crosses her arms.

“Oh don’t be like that Polly. It’s a nice gesture, and it saves me from cooking.” Alice says before taking a sip of her wine.

“Since when did takeout constitute as cooking.” Her eldest jokes.

“Just shut up and get ready!” She scoffs to her. 

The three women, along with Tyler, later made their way to the Andrews home for the dinner they had been invited to.

This was probably the first time a neighbour had been kind enough to invite Alice over for dinner so she didn’t know what to expect. She had brought a bottle of wine just in case.

Alice approaches the door and knocks three times and it is answered by Hermione.

“Alice, glad you could make it.” Hermione says to her with a smile on her face. She leans in for a hug and Alice nervously accepts.

“Yeah well I couldn’t pass up the opportunity for free food.” Alice jokes, causing Hermione to laugh along with her.

“Well come on in, you’ll all catch your death out here.” She says ushering them to enter her home. They step in and walk through the hallway, admiring the Andrews decor. It looked more homely than Alice had expected.

“Oh! Here by the way.” Alice says pushing a bottle of wine in Hermione direction.

She gracefully accepts the bottle and looks down at it, appreciating the gift. “Thank you so much for this.”

“I just wanted to bring something special, I didn’t want to come empty handed.”

“Because she can’t cook.” Polly interrupts with a smirk.

Alice rolls her eyes at her daughters snide comment.

“Well I’m not all that great in the kitchen either so I relate, but Fred is showing me the ropes.” Hermione responds.

She leads the four of them to the dining room where they spot Veronica and Archie already sat at the table and they all take their seats.

“Fred will be out in a second.” Hermione says to everyone.

“Well we better get this open then.” Alice says holding the bottle of wine up.

“I’ll get the wine opener.” Hermione says as she gets up from the table. “Oh Betty honey, are you sure you don’t want me bring out a high chair for Tyler? Fred still has Archie’s one in the basement.” Hermione kindly offers.

Betty looks up from playing with Tyler. “That’s fine Mrs Andrews, he’s fine on my lap.” She assures her. She watches as Hermione goes into her kitchen to retrieve the wine opener.

The teens are sat at the opposite end of the table and begin discussing Betty and Polly’s first day at Riverdale High.

“So, how did you guys find Riverdale High?” Veronica asks as she leans back against her chair. She didn’t genuinely care but she always sucked at making conversation.

“Is it always that boring?” Polly rhetorically asked. The drama at her old high school was on an all time high so Riverdale High was a stark contrast.

“Well, it’s school. What do you expect?” Archie laughed 

“So, no fights? Drug raids? Stabbings?” Betty questioned

“Jesus no! What kind of school did you guys go to before?” He asked with genuine concern.

“Westwood High.” Betty mumbled.

“That school that had multiple drug raids and was practically run by gangs.” Veronica pretty much blurts out.

“Well we were never to involved if that’s your concern.” Polly snaps back. 

“I never said you were.” Veronica smirks.

“Well good then.” Polly smiles.

“It wasn’t all that bad. She’s making it sound worse than it is.” Betty intervenes. 

The four of them are interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

“Would one of you kids get that please?!” Fred yells out from the kitchen.

Archie and Veronica look at each other sternly, almost having a face of over who was going to get up and answer the door.

“Ugh! Fine!” Veronica blurts out before kicking Archie under the table and getting up reluctantly, causing Betty to laugh. 

She opens the door, with her Mother and Fred coming from behind, revealing a surprise guest to the house.

“Hey Mr Jones.” Veronica says cheerily before smiling at Jughead and Jellybean

“Hi Veronica.” He greets before going over to her parents.

Alice’s ears immediately perk up at the sound of the familiar voice.

The five of them all follow Veronica into the dining room talking and laughing.

FP’s face immediately switches when he lays eyes on Alice.

Fred prepares to introduce the two. “Oh, Alice this is-“ He speaks before being interrupted by Alice.

“God not you!” She blurts out in an unamused tone.

“Uhm, you too know each other?” Hermione asks awkwardly, confused at Alice’s tone.

FP smirks before giggling under his breath. “I guess you could say that.” He says as he places his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and leans against the doorway. His whole arrogance vibe already irritated Alice to no end and she’d only met the man today.

“We had a small, dispute at the school earlier today.” He finishes.

“Small? You got me wet!” Alice snaps back.

“And I apologised for that.” FP response calmly.

“Ugh! Whatever.” Alice mumbled before turning around and pouring out a glass of wine for herself. She was definitely going to need it if she was going to spend the evening with him.

“I take it you know each other’s names then?” Fred questions. 

“No actually, we don’t.” FP says smoothly as he sits down opposite her, glaring directly into her ocean blue orbs and knowing he’s driving her mad right now.

“Alice this is FP, mine and Fred’s long time friend. And these are his kids, Jughead and Jellybean.” Hermione says gesturing to the two kids.

Betty’s head perks up at the mention of their names and realises that the raven haired boy just so happens to be the very boy she saw Archie getting cosy with that one night. She smirks, knowing this is the perfect opportunity to stir up some mess. 

“Interesting names.” Alice mutters with a slight giggle before taking a sip of her wine.

“FP is also the owner of the Whyte Wyrm, the same bar you were looking to work at.” Fred reveals, causing Alice to choke on her wine. She immediately looks at him with an awkward smile as he sits there with his head rested in his hand, looking so calm and arrogant. Alice wanted nothing more than to smack that smug look off his face.

“He- He is?” Alice stutters. She looks over at Hermione and Fred who awkwardly have their heads down, knowing this whole situation was uncomfortably awkward between the four.

“I, uhm- you know what, those boots managed to dry out pretty quickly so it’s not even a big deal.” She says enthusiastically. “So, let’s just agree to let bygones be bygones. What do you say?” Alice questions, practically pleading for him to forget their feud and not let it interfere with her potential job.

“I say, that I’m a forgiving man, and willing to let the past stay in the past. And also, you don’t have to grovel to me, Hermione and Fred told me about you and your experience so, you can come to the bar tomorrow for a trial run and we’ll see how things go from there.” He explains.

“Well, thanks for that. I appreciate it.” Alice practically mumbles under her breath. She’s still feeling highly embarrassed but the last thing she wants is to make it obvious.

“Well that wasn’t awkward at all.” Hermione mutters to Fred.

“Well at least the worst parts over.” Fred responds.

The dinner between the three families goes exceptionally well, much to Alices surprise. She honestly thought that she’d end the night scratching FP’s eyes out but the four adults managed to stay civil for the night and their kids had seemed to have bonded very well, even with FP’s young daughter taking a liking to Betty and Tyler. In her eyes, the night couldn’t have gone any better, she left the Andrews with new friends and a potential job, a great end to her day, despite the fact that FP still irritated her to no end.


	9. Working 9 to 5

“But why can’t I stay home from school?! I can help you with the stock check!” Jellybean protested as she sat at the bar watching her father write down notes on his clipboard.

“Because you’re not sick, for one, and two, I don’t need the truancy police on my case.” FP tells her before bopping her on the nose with his pen. “Jug?! Have you finished with those cases?” He calls out.

“Yep. They’re done!” The dark haired boy calls out as he re enters the bar.

“But I am feeling a little sick Dad!” Jellybean interrupts.

FP sighed and put his clipboard down. He came out from behind the bar and sat beside his daughter.

“Okay Jelly belly, what’s going on? What’s the real reason you don’t wanna go to school honey?” He asks as he brushed her blonde tresses out of her face.

She sulked a little and turned slightly away from her father. “Nothing. I just hate school.” She mumbled.

He placed his hand on her chin and turned her head back towards him. “Since when sweetie? You’ve always loved school, what’s changed now?” 

Jughead too is concerned about his sisters sudden change in attitude towards school. She’s always loved attending so surely something had to be wrong. He walked over to her back pack and reached into the front pocket, finding his answer.

“Uhm, Dad?” He called. FP walked over to him and was presented with a leaflet. 

“Riverdale elementary’s Mother and Daughter talent show!” Was right there in big and bold colourful letters

FP sighed and ran his hand down his face. It was things like this he was dreading since the death of his wife two years ago.

He walked back over to Jellybean and crouched down in front of her. “Sweetie, why didn’t you say anything? We could’ve sorted something out.” He explained to her

“Because I’m the only kid without a Mom! It’s not fair!” She yells in a strop before lowering her head into her arms and kicking the table leg.

“I know it’s not fair baby and I’m so sorry you feel that way and I can’t do anything about it.” FP looks over to Jughead, both donning sad looks on their faces.

“Okay, okay. You can have just today off, don’t make a habit of it.” He tells her.

She rises her head and the gleam in her eyes puts a smile on his face. She immediately jumps out towards him, tightly wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She says ecstatically.

“Okay okay, but don’t think you’re gonna lounge around the office all day watching Spongebob. If you’re not studying then you’ll be helping out here if I need it alright?”  
He says as he pats her head.

“Okay Dad.” She says with a smile before running off to her fathers office, he ruffles her hair as she does.

He strolls back over to his eldest. “Why didn’t she say anything to me?” FP asks with regret.

“I don’t know Dad. Maybe she thought you’d get upset, or it was too upsetting for her.” Jughead suggests.

“I don’t want her feeling like she can’t talk to me you know? Honestly it makes me feel like such a shitty father.”

You’re the furthest thing from it. Okay you’re not exactly a great talent in the kitchen-“ Jughead jokes.

“Hey I’m not that bad of a cook!” FP defends.

“But besides that, you’re a great Dad. We’re lucky to have you.” 

Jughead’s words cause FP to tear up a little. He loved his kids with every fibre of his being, to the moon and back. 

“Okay, well, you kids are my pride and joy. Don’t ever feel like you can’t talk to me or come to me about anything.” He tells his son.

Jughead gives him a awkward smile as he speaks. “Yeah Dad, I know.”

“Okay. You should get going bud, you’re gonna be late.”

“Not with my riding.” Jughead jokes.

“Be careful!” FP yells as he watches the boy leave.

Around an hour later, after he has Jellybean settled in the back and he’s about to prepare for the day, Alice comes strolling in.

Along with her heels, he also hears the sound what seems like a baby stroller.

“I’m here!” She yells out.

He turns around from cleaning his glasses and his mouth instantly drops. 

“Wait, hang on, you can’t bring him along to your job. There are health and safety regulations.” FP warns as he walks around the bar.

“Well I couldn’t get him into the daycare, some bullshit waiting list. Plus it’s only a trial.” Alice argues

FP sighed and narrowed his eyes at her.

“He’ll be good as gold, I promise.” She continues.

FP let’s out a breath. “Fine. But by under no circumstances is he allowed behind the bar.” He says before going back to finish his glass cleaning. 

“Oh don’t worry about that, he’s cutting back on the ale.” She jokes

“Right. Well, I’m trusting that you’ll handle him well.” FP says to her

“Scouts honour!” She assures him. She moves the stroller further from the bar and puts it on the break before walking over to it.

She admires the colourful and family friendly atmosphere he has going on, a far contrast from the bars and clubs she used to work at back in Boston.

“Nice place you got here.” She tells him leaning over the bar as she does

“Thanks. When the owner died, he passed it on to me, because he didn’t have any kids of his own. I figured I was the closest thing to a son he had.” He explained to her as he dried the glasses.

“Sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah well, he always made this place feel like a second home, to me, to my friends, to southsiders and northsiders alike, so I intend to keep up that legacy.”

“Hmm, not many bar owners share that sentiment. They’re more concerned with making money rather than pleasing customers.” Alice revealed to him as she walked along the bar.

“Well I’m not like other bar owners.” He grinned. “So what’s the extent of your experience?”

“Pretty much every thing. Cocktails are my specialty. I can make a mean daiquiri.” She boasts. “I draw the line at changing barrels though, not with these nails.” She says placing her hands up and showing off the black and red acrylics.

“Great!” FP sighs to himself.

“Okay so moving on. Uhm, our demographic is very mixed, we get all kinds people in here, Northsiders wanting to blow off steam I guess, Southsiders just looking to hang out, kids after school, from the neighbourhood who just want a safe space and somewhere to feel like like home, most of them are Serpents.” He explains.

Alice’s face scrunched up at the mention of the last part. “Serpents?” She questioned

FP looks up at her and breathed deeply as he prepared for the judging. “Yes, they’re the neighbourhood gang.”

Alice’s eyes widen and he can instantly tell the mention of a gang has caused concern.

He pressed his lips together and began to sigh. “Look, I know how it sounds. They may be a biker gang but they’re also a community.” He defended. “They look out for their own, for each other and put the community first, just like they did for me growing up.” He argued.

Alice tilted her head at the mention his upbringing and folded her arms. “What do you mean they looked out for you?” She questioned nervously. She knew she was stepping out of boundaries right then but curiosity got the best of her.

Unable to make eye contact with her, he shifted his head only slightly. “Nothing. It doesn’t matter, it’s not important.” He dismissed.

There’s an awkward silent moment between the two. FP desperately didn’t want to get into the harrowing details of his past right then, it was not the time, nor was he ready for it.

“I’m going in the back to finish the stock and check on Jellybean. Just shout if you need anything.” He said awkwardly before disappearing, leaving Alice alone at the bar.

As she prepares the bar for the day, the entrance of a sharp looking man entering the bar prior to opening time catches her eye.

He’s suited up and walking through the bar like he owns the place with his chest puffed out and his shoulders firm and straight. The first thing she notices is the Rolex on his wrist. Rich alert she thinks.

She feels him eyeing her up and down as he approaches the bar donning a wide white smile on his face. As he’s now in closer frame to her, she realises he isn’t all that much special in the looks department but still somewhat tolerable and he certainly made up for it in money.

“If I knew women this beautiful were working here I’d come down to this dive more often.” He announced.

Alice instantly blushed and began to fidget her hands. She was used to these kinds of compliments but coming from him it just felt different.

“If that’s your trick for getting free drinks it’s not gonna work with me baby.” She smirks before shifting her hair back.

“Can’t a man appreciate a woman’s beauty these days? Everything has to be about angle or ‘problematic’.” He gestured with air quotation marks.

Alice laughed, not wanting to annoy him. “What can I get you?” She asked with charm.

“Actually I was looking for FP.”

“Well he’s in back but you can wait out here if you want.” She suggests

He ponders for a second before shaking his head. “You know what? I’ll come back later, just tell him I stopped by. I’m sure a pretty woman like you can handle that, right?” He says lightly stroking her chin and winking.

Alice raises her brows at him. He turns around and leaves quietly. Alice watches as she does and is so smitten by him she doesn’t even realise she’s forgotten to ask his name.

FP comes back out to find Alice donning a wide smile on her face.

“What’s got you so happy?” He questions.

“Oh, nothing important. Someone came to see you by the way, Frey suit, Rolex. I said you were in back and he could wait but he just said he’d come back later.”

“Did you get a name?” He asked her.

“Nope. But he seemed like he knew you.” She finished 

FP knew exactly who she was talking about. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, he didn’t need to deal with this today.

“I’ll be right back, I’ve gotta make a call.” He informs her before rushing off.

“Is something wrong?” She responds.

“Sort of But it’s nothing you did, don’t worry.” 

“Well if you’re sure-“

“Yeah, I am. Don’t worry about it, uhm, you’ve got the job by the way.” He says to her with smile.

“Seriously?” She asks with shock.

“Yes. I think you could be a valuable asset here Smith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’d like to apologise in advance for what I have planned because I know I’m going to get dragged for filth 😬


	10. Love is in the Air?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so remember when I said in one of my previous chapters that I apologise in advance for what I have planned? Well, I’d just like to take this opportunity to apologise again 😬

It’s Friday afternoon biology and Betty is deeply wishing she had just skipped it.

She didn’t see the point in this subject at all, it wasn’t like she was going to work in the scientific field when she was older.

She stares out the window and taps her pen out of boredom, her professors words literally going in one ear and out the other until her thoughts are stopped by a nudge to her shoulder.

“What?! What is it?!” She asked Veronica.

“Were you even listening to Professor Potter?” She asks as she narrows her eyes

“Do you really have to ask that?”

“So, do you wanna pair up for this project or not?” Veronica questions

“Sure, whatever. Beats getting placed with someone I can’t stand.” Betty smirks as she stretches.

She looks over at the desk in the corner and notices Archie and Jughead being very friendly towards each other, no doubt they’ve probably paired up for this project she thought. 

“What’s going on between those two?” She questions as she stares at the redhead and the beanie clad boy.

Veronica sighs as she puts her pen down. “Arch and Jug? Just an over the top bromance. Fred jokes about them being practically attached at the hip. Why do you care anyway?”

“No reason, just curious.” Betty lies as she continued to glare at the smiling boys.

Their class comes to a end and the girls prepare to leave the minute the bell rings. 

“So, shall we meet up tomorrow and brainstorm ideas?” Veronica suggests.

Betty reconsiders it for a minute we she puts her backpack on. “Uhm, yeah sure, just come over to mine tomorrow morning.”

“Okay. Well I’ll see you later I’ve gotta head over to my shift at Pops.”

“Bye.” Betty says seeming distracted as Veronica walks off to make her shift in time.

She notices Archie and Jughead sneaking off down the halls towards the boys locker room. She knows it’s not Football practice today and there isn’t a Friday night game, so what could they possibly be up to.

She continues to wade through the students in the hallways rushing to get home and turns the corner into the locker room. 

She stops by the door and sneaks her way in, not wanting anyone to catch her going from outside or in.

She creeps past the door and peeks her head around the corner, only to see Jughead and Archie in a full on make out session.

The things she could do with physical evidence of Riverdale’s star quarterback getting it on with the shy and awkward hipster/emo. She smirked to herself as she pulled her phone out and snapped a photo of the two, capturing their best angles.

 

•••

 

Saturday mornings go by slow in the Smith household considering nobody gets up before 10, but their morning routines are interrupted by the sound of their doorbell.

Alice gets up out of bed, still groggy and in no mood to talk to anybody. She scratches her head before grabbing her robe and cigarettes from her bedside counter, placing them in her pocket as she made her way downstairs.

The doorbell goes off once more as she gets to the bottom of the staircase.

“Damn it! I’m coming!” She yells out. She walked towards the door and opened it up to find a prissy looking red headed woman. She an expensive broach attached to her blazer and wore leather gloves.

“Great. A prissy rich bitch.” Alice thought to herself. 

“Hello, you must be Alice Smith I presume?” The woman questioned.

“Who wants to know?” She replied as she leaned against the door.

“Sorry, allow me to introduce myself.” She pulls out her hand and steps closer to Alice, already making her uncomfortable. “I’m Penelope Blossom, owner of Blossom Maple farms.”

Alice ignored the request to shake Penelope’s hand and instead pulled out her cigarettes and placed one in her mouth before lighting it.

Penelope awkwardly took her hand back as she lit the cigarette and exhaled deeply, letting out the smoke from her lungs.

“I understand you’re new in town and your daughters have just started at Riverdale High?” She rhetorically asks.

Alice rolled her eyes at the fact that gossip spread so quickly through this town. “Wow nothing gets past you.” She joked 

“I’m head of the parent teacher association at the school, otherwise know as the PTA.”

“The PT what?” Alice asks confused. She had honestly never heard of such a thing.

“We facilitate parental participation in a school.” Penelope explains

“Oh, right.” Whatever the fuck that means. She thinks to herself 

“Anyway, as you’re new to town and to the school, I figured it might interest you to join. We’re always looking for new recruits.” She digs through her purse and pulls out a leaflet, handing it to Alice. She assumes the sad and desperate poorly dressed women who all look ten years older than they are on the cover are members of the schools PTA. Alice bared her teeth at the start.

Penelope notices Alice looking skeptical about it all. “So basically what we intend on doing this semester at Riverdale high is-“

“Huh?! What was that Betty?! Tyler’s fallen down?! Oh my God!” Alice exaggerates before throwing her cigarette out. “I’m really sorry but it sounds like I’m needed.” Alice lies trying to desperately get out of the situation.

“Uhm, well at least say you’ll think about it.” Penelope says with a wide smile on her face as Alice slowly shuts the door.

“Will do!” Alice said with faux excitement before shutting the door completely.

She rolled her eyes before going back into the kitchen to see Polly there with a bowl of cereal.

“Who was it?” The teen asks with a mouthful of Cheerios.

“Some ginger asking me about your schools PTA or some shit.” Alice says looking through the leaflet once more.

“I mean, look at these sad ass skanks. Pray I never end up like that.” Alice says showing Polly the women on the front cover. Polly laughs in response.

“Don’t worry about that. These women are dutiful housewives who bake for a living, trust me, you’ll never be that.” Polly jokes.

She leaves the leaflet on the kitchen table and goes upstairs to shower.

 

•••

 

Alice turns up at the Wyrm to find nobody at the bar. She assumes FP is in the back and makes her to the counter.

She’s stopped when she hears the sounds of two girls, one of them being her younger co worker Toni and the other voice not being recognised but she seems to be crying.

“I just so sick of this bullshit, I couldn’t take it anymore. I hate her.” The crying girl told her

“You don’t mean that, she’s still your mum.” Toni says trying to diffuse whatever the situation is at hand.

“What kind of mother plans to send their own daughter to hellhole for conversion therapy.” The other girl mumbled.

“She did what?!” Toni practically bellows.

The conversation shocks Alice and her heart breaks for whoever this poor girl is.

“The minute I found out what she was planning I had to get out of there.” The other girl reveals.

“Where does she think you are?”

“Like she gives a shit! I just asked her could she even do this to me and ran towards the door. She said if I leave now don’t bother coming back. And I panicked. I haven’t even got my stuff with me, what am I gonna do Toni?!” The girl cried.

Alice shifts back a little after eavesdropping and accidentally knocks over a bottle, obviously unintentionally getting the girls attention.

“Shit.” She whispers to herself.

Toni and the other girl walk out and see Alice at the bar.

“Alice, hey!” Toni says to her

“Hey, honey. You okay?” Alice asks, trying to steer the subject.

“Uhm yeah. This is my girlfriend Cheryl. Cheryl, Alice. She’s the new girls mom.” Toni explains to her.

“Nice to meet you Mrs Smith.” Cheryl says quietly. 

“That’s my Mothers name sweetie, call me Alice.” She jokes. Cheryl gives her a weak smile back.

“Look, my grandpa’s on that fishing trip so the trailers free. My shift ends at 5, I’ll be back then.” She says to Cheryl as she hands her her trailer keys.

Alice watched as the young red headed girl walked out with her head held down, looking utterly defeated.

“Did you hear any of that?” Toni asks, breaking the silence.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but then I heard crying and I got worried. You’ll understand when you have kids of your own. Is she okay?”

Toni placed the glass she was cleaning back onto the bar. “Let’s just say, her home life isn’t exactly ideal.” Toni reveals apprehensively. 

“I can relate.” Alice says under her breath as memories of her troubled upbringing and home life growing up flood her mind. “So, I take it she’s definitely not going back home? I mean not that I blame the poor kid. I would never put my Polly through any of that shit.”

“She’s not safe in that house. Her mothers the devil incarnate. I don’t know what’s gonna happen in the long run, she’s just not thinking clearly, not that I blame her, I was in the same position when my uncle caught me kissing a girl and started locking me out. And with my Dad banged up I had nowhere else to go until my grandpa moved back to town, and even though it’s cramped and I’m sleeping in the couch anything’s better than the streets, but anyway, right now it’s probably best she stays at mine while my grandpas away, until we figure out next move.” Toni explains to her.

“You know, I was on the streets when I was just a little older than you too, on top of that I was pregnant, and I wish someone had given me this information back then but there are youth shelters around within the state that can help out.” Alice suggests.

“Thanks Alice, I’ll keep that in mind.” Toni thanks.

FP walks into the bar and finds the two women behind the bar preparing to open.

“Morning ladies, listen up. Sorry to break this news to you both but, today’s football day.” He explains to the two of them.

“Shit.” Toni mumbles to herself.

Football games were routinely screened in the bar to help bring in more customers who liked to drink during the games, but the bar tends to get crazy, loud and packed.

“So I take it we’re gonna be busy?” Alice asks rhetorically before rolling her eyes.

The three of them are interrupted by the entrance of the same man who came to the bar the week prior, still wearing his fancy suits and Rolex. Still walking with the same confidence. Alice glared at him as he entered the bar.

FP turns around, feeling very annoyed by his presence. 

“Forsythe! How are you doing this fine Saturday morning?” He questions with a smug smile as he approaches the bar.

“Not here. In the office.” FP grits through his teeth as he walks to the back leaving the women.

Alice shares a gaze with the mystery man as he follows her boss into the back room.

“Who is that guy?” Alice asks Toni

“Him? Hal Cooper, manages real estate here in town. He’s been after the Wyrm for months and keeps hassling FP to sell, yet he still won’t get the message.”

Meanwhile in FP’s office, he was prepared to finally tell Hal what he could do with his offer.

“I’ve told you time and time again that the Wyrm is not for sale.” FP says sternly as he moves behind his desk.

“I’m willing to offer you three times the asking price. Just think of what you could with that money.”

“I don’t care about your damn dirty money. Just like Pops is the heart of Riverdale, this place is the heart of the southside, I’m not just gonna give it away, especially to you, so you can what? Knock it down and build luxury condos in its place that nobody on this side of town would be able to afford?” FP questions.

“You’re being irrational here. Just take my card and at least have a think about it.” He says smugly as he hands FP his business card.

He snatches it from his and crumples it up before dropping it onto the floor. “Take your card, your fancy suits, your Rolex, your Mercedes and your smug privileged little face and get the hell out of my bar.”

Hal straightens our his decision turns around, determined to make sure FP regrets his decision. 

 

•••

 

“Hurry up. Come in.” Archie says to Jughead as he motions for him to enter his home. He quickly shuts the door and before he knows it, Jughead is leaning in to smooch him. 

Archie presses him against the door as their kiss turns deep and heavy. Jughead removes himself from him to catch his breath.

“Someone’s in a good mood.” Jughead smirks and he runs his fingers down Archie’s chest.

“Dad and Hermione are at the site all day, Veronica’s next door at Betty’s. Whole house to myself, well, ourselves to be exact. Why else wouldn’t I be in a good mood?” He says before pecking Jughead’s lips again.

Jughead grabs his hand and wanders over to the living room. “Well in that case, let’s take advantage of that.”

“Huh?” 

“Us, having the house to ourselves. Let’s do something we never usually do.” Jughead suggests.

Archie leans against the doorframe as he watches Jughead take a seat on the couch. “Like what?” 

“Well what do normal couples do on Saturday afternoons? Snuggling on the couch and watching movies perhaps?” Jughead hinted.

“We’re not exactly a normal, “couple” Jug though are we?” Archie sighs.

Jughead leans against the couch in annoyance “And whose fault is that?” 

Archie takes a seat next to him. “Don’t start. You’re not out either.”

Jughead rolls his eyes at him. “You know what, I didn’t come here to argue, I came to spend some time with my boyfriend but clearly you’re not in the mood.” He gets up from the couch attempting to leave but Archie grabs his hand and stops him.

“Wait a minute, I never said that. Just stay, please?” He pleads.

Jughead looks into his eyes and sees the sincerity. He slowly sits back down and holds Archie’s hand.

“Rebel without a cause?” Archie asks.

“Do you even have to ask?” Jughead asks rhetorically as if it’s the most obvious answer ever. 

Archie smirks at him before getting up and getting the film.

Meanwhile back at the Smith house, Betty and Veronica we’re struggling to brainstorm ideas for their project, all while trying to keep a restless Tyler, who has just started crawling, entertained.

“What about testing the effects weather has on someone’s mood?” Betty suggests.

“Too complex.” Veronica shuts down.

“Ugh! Does it matter? Can we just do something to get this bullshit assignment done? I don’t even care about this grade.” Betty expresses as she falls back onto her bed 

“It’s worth 30% our final grade for the semester.” Veronica reminds her.

“Exactly, 30%. I’ll put in effort for the other 70%.” Betty argues back.

Veronica scoffs as she continues to brainstorm ideas in her notebook, right before Tyler crawls up to her and attempts to rip the paper out of her book, unfortunately for her succeeding, and stuffing it in his mouth.

“Betty! He just ripped my ideas out.”

She moves over to the tot, and attempts to get it back.

“No! No. Give Ronnie the piece of paper.” She said in a nice but stern voice to the child.

He crawled off and Betty got up out of bed and picked him up before he reached the door.

She pulled the piece of paper out of his mouth, seeing it was cover in saliva and Veronica’s words were hard to read.

“Can’t you put him in a playpen?” Veronica suggests

“No. He starts crying when I do.”

“Well he’s gonna keep interrupting us if we don’t do something.” Veronica responds frustratedly.

“I just gotta keep him busy.” Betty says as she looks down and figures out a way to keep the tot out of her and Veronica’s hair for at least an hour. She then narrows her eyes at him and a lightbulb practically appears above her head.

“I got it!”

Veronica looks up at her. “Got what?”

“An experiment we can do. We can test Tyler’s responses to strange sounds. A developing baby is the perfect guinea pig for a biology project.” Betty suggests.

“You know what? That’s perfect.” Veronica says excitedly.

 

•••

 

“Get me a beer, and something for yourself too sweet cheeks.” A leather clad grey bearded man.

She practically snatched the 20$ note from his hand before laughing uncomfortably. “I am way out of your league sweetie.” She says to him before leaving the bar and going to gather glasses.

She could barely hear herself think with all the cheering and loud conversation happening amongst the men as they had their eyes glued to the TV screen.

She went around the rabbles collecting the empty glasses she saw and began to approach the table with the rowdiest men.

She prepared herself for the possible comments that would be made and she strutted over there.

“They’re drunk. Just get the glasses and go Alice.” She says to herself as she approaches the table.

She already feels their eyes leading at her the closer she gets.

“You finished with these?” She asks uncomfortably.

One of them, who she assumes is the leader of their little clique, looks her up and down before licking his lips.

“Yeah, sure. I know where else I’d like to finish.” He mumbles that final part, causing the whole table to smirk and and silently cheer.

Alice narrows her eyes at him and grabs the glasses. She turns away and starts to walk back towards the bar but is stopped when she feels a hand on her rear pinching her.

In an instant she drops the glasses and her fist meets his face, causing a bloody and possibly broken nose.

“What the fuck bitch?!” He yells as he tries to hold his bloody nose in tact.

“There’s a nice warning for the next time you wanna grope me asshole!” She yells.

The commotion leads FP to come running instantly.

“What the hell happened?!” 

“Nothing! Just some asshole learning a lesson.” Alice says sternly before walking back over to the bar.

“This bitch is crazy FP!”

“Can it Tall boy!” He warns before following Alice to the bar.

He finds her standing by the door behind the bar next to storage with her head against the wall.

“You can’t just punch customers Alice!” He warns her, obviously not in the finest mood.

“First of all-“ She begins before being cut off by him.

“No! I don’t wanna hear it, there’s no excuse for assaulting customers.”

“Oh really?! Not even if they’re groping your staff?!” She counter attacks.

He stops what he was about to say and furrows his brows.

“What?!”

“You heard. He groped me. He’s lucky I didn’t shove those glasses up his ass.”

FP sighed and ran his hand through over his face before suddenly walking out.

Alice followed him, curious to what he was going to do. She watches from behind the bar as he pulls Tall boy up from the collar of his jacket and practically pushes him outside. A wide grin appears on her face as he gets what he deserves.

“Your bard Tall boy! Don’t bother coming back here.” FP bellowed before turning back around to re enter the bar, watching the surrounding serpents cheer on as he did.

“For what?! The bitch punched me!” He argued

“For groping my staff. You got what you deserved, don’t come around her again!” He said sternly before slamming the bar door shut.

He waded through the busy and overactive crowds of drunks and sports enthusiasts only to be met by Alice as he was about to place himself back behind the bar.

She smiled at him and looked down at her boots. “You didn’t have to do that.” 

FP sighed before speaking again. “Yes, I did.”

“I did break his nose, I think that was punishment enough, maybe even a little too much.” Alice admits.

“Don’t feel bad for that asshole, you did the right thing, I would’ve done worse.” He laughs.

She smirked back at him returned to collecting glasses from the other side of the bar. 

FP watched her closely as she did, with that thought that maybe she wasn’t as unpleasant as he thought at first, but he’s always been terrible at reading people.

 

•••

 

“I’ve seen this movie at least ten times and that ending still gets to me.” Jughead expresses as the ending credits roll on the screen.

Archie removes himself from his cuddling position and goes to turn the lights down on.

“So, how about go down to Pop’s? I’m craving a cheeseburger right now.” 

Archie giggles at his sentiment. “When are you not craving cheeseburgers? Or food in general?”

“Food is my first love I have no shame in admitting that.” He jokes

Archie walks back over to him and grabs Jughead by the waist. “Good to know you think of your family and friends so highly.” He says sarcastically before leaning in to kiss the raven haired boy.

As their lips touch, they’re interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

“Hello? Anyone home?” Veronica yells out.

“Yeah, in here.” Archie responds.

“Oh, Hey Jug.” Veronica greets. “Mom and Fred aren’t back yet?”

“Do they look like they’re back?” Archie asks rhetorically 

“No need for the attitude. I was asking because I thought we could all go to Pops. I wanna take full advantage of my employee discount.”

“Yeah we were about to-“ Archie speaks before being interrupted by Jughead

“Actually, I didn’t realise how late it was and my Dad’s gonna flip if I’m late for curfew so I’m gonna head home.” He says before collecting his things and making a move towards the door.

“I’ll see you later Archie, bye Veronica.” 

He slowly exits the house and watches as Archie looks at him with upset, he knows what he’s thinking, he just wish he had the balls to speak up and say it. He was tired of living in the shadows for him. All Jughead wanted was a normal relationship with the boy he had developed strong feelings for.

 

•••

 

“You shouldn’t be walking around these parts so late. Are you sure you don’t want a ride to the trailer park?”

“Thanks Alice but I’ll be fine. What I lack in size I make up for in left hooks.” Toni informs her.

“Okay well I’ll see you later.” She waves to the small teen as she walks off home.

She had just finished her shift and had been craving a cigarette since her last break. 

She figured she might as well get it out of the way now before going home.

As she pulled her lighter out of her jacket, she looked up and noticed the fancy man from earlier slowly approaching her.

“You know we’re closed right? Hal? Isn’t it?” She informs him before taking a drag

“Who says I’m here to drink? Maybe I’m here waiting for someone in particular and have been waiting for them to hopefully be around.” He smirks.

“You’re a real charmer aren’t you?”

“Nope. I’m just used to getting what I want, when I want.” He says with such arrogance. Alice knew men like him and they didn’t know the meaning of give up.

“So what? Did you wait out here for me all this time?” She challenged, leaning her foot up against the wall.

“No actually, I invested in property over in Greendale right after I left here, played a little golf in the afternoon and then had dinner at a five star restaurant, right before I thought about the sexy dark haired barmaid that works at the Whyte Wyrm. And that’s what prompted me to come.” He explained to her before folding his arms.

“Well sorry to disappoint you but this dark haired barmaid you speak of isn’t going to drop her panties at the sound of a few basic compliments. Do better baby.” She said sternly before dropping her cigarette and walking over to her truck.

“Are you at least going to tell me your name too?” He called out.

“No, Hal. I’m not. Not yet anyway.” She announced before driving off back to her house.

She strolled in to find the house quiet as a mouse, with the exception of the television on a very low volume 

“What are you so smiley about?” Betty asked form the couch as her mother waltz in with a grin on her face.

“Nothing. Just met a guy, a RICH guy.” She puts emphasis on rich 

“For fucks sake! Does this mean we have to move again? I just got settled and kinda like it here. Plus Polly will flip.”

“Calm down, we’re not going anywhere. I said I met a guy I didn’t announce my engagement, Jesus, I’m not that easy Betty.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time you uprooted us for a man.” She scoffs.

“Well, things are different now. I actually own, this house, and I risked a lot to pay for it. I’m not about to fuck that up.”

“Promise?”

“More than promise. I swear on you, Polly’s and Tyler’s lives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don’t attack me please! I hate Halice as much as the next person but I promise you this new development will provide plenty of drama for the upcoming chapters. You’ve got a big storm coming 💋


	11. The House on the Hill

It is seems to be a common theme for every small town to have that one rich family living in the fanciest house around with the rest of the townsfolk only wishing they could enter.

Riverdale had Thornhill mansion, belonging to the Blossom family, owners of the Blossom Maple Farms business, Riverdale royalty, one of the towns founding families and the most respected individuals in all of the town.

Penelope Blossom, the family matriarch. Fierce, powerful, a no nonsense woman of high class, head of the PTA, perfect marriage, perfect children, born into wealth.

Jason Blossom, the handsome Riverdale bulldogs quarterback, one of the most popular boys on campus, girls practically fall at his feet, the golden boy, Penelope’s pride and joy.

Cheryl Blossom, head cheerleader of the Riverdale High Vixens, 4.0 gpa, the budding artist, most popular girl on campus, everyone either loved her or envied her, also the black sheep of the family.

And finally the Blossom family patriarch, Clifford Blossom, who had unfortunately passed away five years ago after taking his own life. The reasons being remain a mystery as there was no note nor any sign of wanting to take his own life. The rumours that circulated after this tragic event were wild but not as wild as Penelope re-marrying only six months later.

One of their many family traditions included an upscale breakfast on a Sunday morning, but as they were soon to find out, their current meal was going to end in disaster. 

Jason sat in his designated chair ogling his Mother and Stepfather from one end of the table to another.

Food was the last thing on his mind so he couldn’t quite fathom how his mother sat there gleefully tucking into her meal or his stepfather casually reading the morning paper, as if nothing had happened in the past week.

“Mom? Have you spoken to Cheryl?” He asks.

She stops what she’s doing and narrows her eyes towards the boy, before damn near slamming her fork onto the table.

“Jason, I refuse to waste my time entertaining your sisters little tantrum. And I especially refuse to do it when she’s the one in the wrong. I tried to help her and her warped mind and she paid that kindness by storming off to God knows where.” She sternly said. “That spoiled brat is not going to ruin another family tradition. Now eat up.”

He sighed deeply, secretly disgusted by his mothers behaviour but he’d never have the guts to tell her to her face. He didn’t want to end up in Cheryl’s position. 

“That reminds me, Harold dear?!” Penelope called out. Her husband looked up from his paper.

“Hmm?”

“Don’t forget to have Cheryl’s things placed outside. If she wants to play dirty so can we.” Penelope said nonchalantly as she continued to tuck into her food. Harold’s only response was to nod.

In the midst of the silent atmosphere, with cutlery hitting plates being the height of sound, they were interrupted by the front door swinging open.

All Jason could see was a rush of red hair fly up the staircase.

“Cheryl?!” He called out as he followed.

“Jason! Don’t you dare leave this table.” She warned as she grabbed ahold of his arm. 

He pulled out of her embrace and followed his sister up the stairs.

Penelope reluctantly went after him and found the two in Cheryl’s bedroom. She was frantically packing up her belongings, albeit messily, into whatever forms of luggage she could find.

“Cheryl. I’m glad I caught you, where have you been.” Jason says as he moves towards her.

She ignored him and continued packing up her items of clothing, gathering them to her chest and dumping them onto her bed to organise.

“Around.” She answers nonchalantly without even looking at him.

Penelope stepped in the room, followed by Harold and scoffed before storming over to her daughter.

“You don’t live here anymore, remember?!” Penelope reminded her. Once Cheryl had left the week before she made it clear to her mother that she was no longer going to live in that house for a second longer. The years of abuse and unacceptable she had been victim to had finally taken its toll on her and she wasn’t going to take it anymore.

Cheryl continued to angrily pack up her stuff but without missing a beat, spoke up to her mother. 

“Oh don’t worry, I’m leaving this hellhole, I only came to get my stuff and hopefully tell you to drop dead!” She yells right into her face.

Penelope is taken aback by her statement and anger takes over her face, which only increases when she see Cheryl reaching for a family red spider broach that had been in their family for generations. 

“And you can give me that for a start.” Penelope demanded as she waltz over to Cheryl and grabbed ahold of her wrist, trying desperately to pry it from her hands but the girl wasn’t going down without a fight.

“Get your hands off me!” Cheryl demanded as she fought to remove herself from her mothers grips. The harder she pulled the harder Penelope pressed down onto her wrists.

“Mom just get off of her.” Jason begged as he tried to pull the two apart, eventually succeeding.

“That broach has been in our family for generations, I’ll be damned if your deviant-“

“Deviant what?! Go on, say it! Say it right here for everybody to hear. Oh look, Hal can listen in too!” She says gesturing to him as he stands by the door trying his hardest to stay out of it.

Penelope didn’t say a word and just look Cheryl up and down in disgust.

“Nana Rose, gave this to me.” She said through the tears that threatened to fall any minute.

The silence between the four of them was ironically deafening. Penelope continued to stare Cheryl down, not saying a word, but it didn’t matter, Cheryl knew exactly what she was thinking, and she didn’t need to dwell on it any further.

“You know what? Here!” She offered as she threw the broach in Penelope’s face. “Have it if it means that much to you and I’m far too “disgusting” to keep it you heartless bitch!” She cried out before gathering her bags and attempting to leave.

“Don’t you dare talk to your mother that way you brat!” Hal bellowed as he chased her down the hall.

“Or what?! What are you going to do Hal? Kick me out?” 

He didn’t respond.

“That’s what I thought.” 

“Hal?! Leave her. She’s not even worth it. She’s someone else’s problem now.” Penelope told him as she walked over to him and pulled him down the hall.

She had officially washed her hands with Cheryl and as far as she was concerned, she only had one child.

Cheryl calmly exit her family home, feeling as if a weight had finally been lifted off her shoulders. For the first time in her life she didn’t feel caged or trapped, like she was suffocating under pressure from her family. She was finally free, free to be who she was born to be, free to live her life, free to be happy.

 

•••

 

“So then the kid really thinks trying to charm me is gonna convince me he’s 21, and he compliments my “rack”. Alice said with quotation marks causing Hermione to burst out in laughter 

The two women were catching up over tea at her home.

“I’ve dealt with underage kids trying to pull a fast one on me before but not like that.” She continues 

“Well sounds like someone’s new job is much more lively than expected.” Hermione says before sipping her cup.

“You know what? Despite all the whack jobs that normally come by, I actually enjoy it. And thanks again, thanks for helping me get this job, just, thanks for everything.” She says with gratitude as she touches Hermione’s hand. 

“Don’t mention it. I’ve known FP since high school, there was no doubt in my mind he’d give you a job.”

“Hmm, he’s okay I guess.” Alice jokes. “But seriously, you’ve been so good to me. You and Fred. I’ve never really been the type to make friends so easily.”

“Well consider this friendship made.” Hermione smiled.

Alice was truly grateful for what Hermione, Fred and even FP had done for her and got the first time in her life she felt like she finally had people to rely on.

Their discussion is interrupted when her phones rings.

“Oh hang on I should take this.” Alice say to Hermione as she gets up and checks the screen. The number is unknown.

“You can take it in the living room.”

“Thanks.” Alice walked off down the hall and swiped the green answer button.

“Hello?”

“You wound even sexier over the phone.” The voice on the other line complimented. She recognised that voice anywhere. It was Hal.

“How did you get my number?”

“Never mind that. I want to take you out, what do you say? I’ve had a shitty morning and could use a distraction.” He says with such charm in his tone.

She smirked to herself and leaned against the door frame. Damn the spell this guy had on her.

“I don’t know about all that. I mean I am a busy woman.”

“Well then cancel your plans.”

“You think I’m going to drop my plans for you just like that?”

“No, but I was kind of hoping you would, because I guarantee whatever you had on your to do list today isn’t going to hold a candle to what I have planned. So what do you say?” He finished.

Alice grinned through the phone. “Make it tonight and I’ll consider it.”

“Copy that. I’ll call you later.” He hung up the phone, proud of his achievement in finally securing a date with Alice.

She strolled back through into the kitchen with a smile so wide you could see it from behind. 

“What are you grinning about?” Hermione questioned

“Oh Nothing for you to worry about. Just scored a date that’s all.” Alice says before sipping her tea.

She had left Hermione’s a little later on in the afternoon. While she enjoyed the catch up she needed to be ready for her date tonight. As she walked back over to her home she couldn’t help but notice a distraught redhead sat on the bench across the street.

It looked to be Cheryl, or so she assumed as the teen had bags of luggage sat by her and she was aware of the girl’s situation. 

She slowly approached her, not wanting to startle her in anyway.

“Cheryl? Are you alright?” 

The girl looks up and wiped her tears instantly. “Miss Smith, uhm, hi. I’m fine I just- I m dealing with a lot right now.” She cried as she used her sleeve to wipe her tears.

Alice came and sat down next to her. “So, I take it you’ve left home for good huh?”

Cheryl nodded and kept her head down. 

“And you haven’t spoken to Toni?”

“I can’t get ahold of her right now. She’s not answering her cell. There’s no way I’m going back to that house. I’d rather sleep on the streets.”

Alice’s heart truly broke for this girl. She didn’t know if it was down to her current situation or the fact that she saw something of herself in in the young redhead and it brought back horrid memories, placing back into that position of the vulnerable 17 year old with nobody to love her and nowhere to go.

“Well, that’s not going to happen. Grab your stuff. You can stay with me.”

“Wait, I don’t wanna impose.” Cheryl said frantically. She hated people taking pity on her and she didn’t want anyone’s sympathy either.

“You’re not imposing. Look, trust me. You don’t wanna be on these rough streets, especially in this weather. All types of shit could happen and I’m not gonna let you go through that.”

Cheryl’s face softened before she took her belongings. “I don’t know what to say.”

Alice smiles at her “Don’t say anything.” 

“Nobody’s ever been this nice to me before.” Cheryl informed her as they walked up the steps with her bags in tow.

Alice pauses opening her door upon hearing that.

“Well let me tell you this kid, one day your family are gonna wake up and realise they’ve taken you and your greatness for granted, and that they screwed up not you, and you’ll realise that you’re deserving of love.” Alice explained to her.

Cheryl smiled at her, thankful for her wisdom and the two entered the house.


	12. Lies and Deception

Chapter 12

A 5 star restaurant and bar, wild dancing and getting to know who she believed to be the most eligible bachelor in Riverdale was what her night consisted of, and the events played on in a loop in her head as he drove her back into town just as sunrise was approaching.

He had taken her into the city and promised her the night of her life and boy did he deliver. He had picked her up on time in his Mercedes E class, and she knew it was more to do with showing off his riches rather making a good impression and showed off his charm to the highest level. It was without a doubt the classiest date she had been on.

She had promised herself if she got into dating again she would take things much slower and savour it for as long as possible but with Hal, something felt different, he gave her thrill and excitement that she wanted to immediately jump into, and while that was normally a major red flag from her experience, she just didn’t care this time around. She was interested in him and wanted to see what more he had to offer.

She had given him the directions to her home and he had pulled around the corner from Elm street. 

She glared over at him as he stopped the engine.

“I would drop you off directly onto the street but, I’ve got to get into work early.” He lied.

Alice rolled her eyes at him and leant back into her seat. “Wow. What a gentlemen you are.” She said sarcastically before exiting the car.

He laughed as he watched her exit the vehicle and turn around to face him, lowering herself to the window to meet at his level.

“Not that I didn’t enjoy being in the city, but perhaps we could do something here in town next time? I do have kids remember?” She reminds him. While she did have a fun night, she knew the girls would be worried sick about her whereabouts. The last time they had seen her was yesterday afternoon and he phone had died so they couldn’t contact her.

Hal licks his lips and leans over to the window, looking her up and down as he does. “I guess we could stay closer to the city next time.” He obliges before softly stroking her hands that’s hanging off the side of the window, attempting to whoo her again.

She snatched it away and smirks. “Try harder than that.” She said before walking off down the street, adding a little movement to her hips knowing he was watching.

 

•••

 

“Mom?!” Polly called out as she quietly stepped down the last stair. She looked around briefly and saw no sign of her mother.

With this information and knowing the rest of the house was fast asleep, she took this opportunity to raid her mothers liquor cabinet. 

She had planned on selling it at school, knowing the kids of Riverdale high would be desperate to get their hands on the finest booze for during school hours.

As she placed the few bottles she could fit into her bag she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and quickly hid the bag best she could.

“Cheryl, you’re awake.” 

“I couldn’t really sleep much. I guess I’m still riled up over what happened last night.” She explained to Polly as she slowly approached the blonde and leaned over the kitchen island.

“Where’s your mom?” She asks as she tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear. “She didn’t come back last night?”

Polly reaches for a bowl and box of cereal before responding. “No, but it’s not the first time and won’t be the last. She probably got drunk last night and woke up in some bush.” 

Cheryl’s eyes widened at the girl.

“Yeah, that’s happened before too. Cheerios?” Polly offers

“Uhm, yeah sure thank you.” Polly pours a bowl of cereal out for Cheryl and retrieves a jug of milk from the refrigerator, adding it to her bowl and then handing the jug to Cheryl.

Not too long after, Betty comes down stairs with a tired Tyler attached to her hip.

“Where’s Mom?” She asked her older sister as she opened the refrigerator with her son still attached to her hip. She pulled out a bowl of fruit and bottle for the child.

“Not home, yet.” Polly announced with her mouth full of cereal.

Betty walks over to kitchen island and joins the two of them. “So, how long are you planning on staying?” She asks Cheryl out of curiosity, despite it coming off as rude.

Cheryl’s eyes widened and her cheeks flushed red. She hasn’t really thought about it but of course she didn’t plan on staying permanently. All she was thinking about when Alice found her was celebrating being away from her mother. She had never planned this far ahead.

“For as long as she needs.” Alice yells out as she steps through the door.

“Where were you last night?” Polly asks before shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth

“Out. With a guy.” Alice grins as she walks through to the kitchen, approaching the refrigerator and retrieving a carton of juice and drinking it directly from the box.

Betty practically rolled her eyes into the back of her head. “Great! She’s got that smirk on her face, looks like we’re gonna have to move again.” 

Despite their love being abrupt and their current home being a murder house, she was actually settled and happy with where they were.

Alice furrowed her brow and finished drinking. “I already told you, we’re not moving. I just met the guy, calm down.” She assured her youngest. She closed the refrigerator and walked back towards them. 

“And even if things were going further, I risked a great deal obtaining the money for this house, I’m not going to give it up that easily. We finally have a roof over our heads to officially call our own, where we don’t have to worry about being turfed out on our asses. I’m not going to screw that up for a guy.” She promised them.

“Anyway, I’ll be upstairs, catching up on sleep, if anybody needs me.” Alice informed the girls before heading towards the staircase.

“You’re not driving us to school?” Polly questioned.

“Well I would, but I’m exhausted. Just get an Uber if you’re desperate.” She said to them nonchalantly before making her way up the stairs, still revelling in the events of last night.

 

•••

 

Cheryl strolled through the halls in a hurry upon seeing Toni stood by her locker conversing with fellow serpents. 

Seeing her girlfriend act so casually when she had spent half the day trying to get hold of her yesterday annoyed her to no end.

“Where have you been?!” Cheryl demanded to know as she rested her goat against Toni’s locker, causing the pink haired girl to stop her conversation and look her girlfriend in the eye. It wasn’t that she was angry but she was concerned. She needed Toni and she wasn’t there. 

“Babe? What’s up?” Toni asked as she moved her school bag to her shoulder.

“I was calling you all day yesterday!” Cheryl revealed in a panic.

Toni looked back towards her serpent posse, indicating that they should move along and she’ll talk to them all later. 

“Okay, calm down. I was out of state riding with Sweet Pea and Fangs. And doing.....a job. What’s the emergency?” She asked as she touched Cheryl’s cheek, wiping away the falling tear from her girlfriends cheek. 

“I left home, for good. I’m done with that woman, I’m done with Hal, I’m done with my family. I can’t take it anymore, I had to get out of there.” Cheryl reveals.

“Well, where are you staying?” Toni asks concerned. 

“Miss Smith is letting me stay with her.”

“Well anything’s better than the streets I guess. And I’m sorry you couldn’t get ahold of me, I should’ve been there for you.” Toni reveals with guilt as she holds her head down.

Cheryl holds onto her hand and brings it to her lips, planting a soft kiss on her knuckles. “Hey! Don’t be like that, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have been so crabby anyway.”

Toni lifts her head back up and smiles at her softly.

“So, a job? What’s going on with you?” Cheryl asks as her vice shifts from soft to concern. 

“My dad’s been in contact.” Toni revealed. Her father was a sore subject that she rarely mentioned seeing as he had been in prison for the past 6 months.

“Well, that’s good, isn’t it?” Cheryl rhetorically asked 

“No. He doesn’t give a shit about me, he just wants me to do his dirty work on the outside. He’s been banged up for six months, I count on one hand the amount of times he’s called since and he had no problem leaving me with his asshole brother.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve been so wrapped up in my ow drama I haven’t noticed.” Cheryl comforts. 

“It’s okay. All that matters is we talk and get through things together.” Toni says to her before leaning in to kiss her. 

“I love you, so much.” Cheryl says to her before tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. 

“I love you too.” Toni gleams.

Meanwhile, there were two other lovers having a quarrel at their lockers. Jughead has completely stopped talking to Archie and despite his naivety he had picked up on it. 

Jughead was stood by his locker and Archie glared at him from down the hall. He could see his disappointment from the distance so he decided to text him rather than approach him.

*hey. meet at the bike sheds? :)*

*cant. got gym.*

This response caught him off guard seeing as Jughead hated gym and wouldn’t miss an opportunity to skip it, especially to hook up.

*since wen r u in a rush to get 2 gym*

*since i got tired of secret hook ups that amount to nothing*

That was all Jughead could say to him before he slammed his locker door, to put emphasis on his mood since he knew Archie was watching.

Archie raved after him and caught him near the locker room. He grabbed onto his arm and pulled him in.

“What the hell Archie?”

“Don’t what the hell me, what’s your problem? Did I do something?” 

“You’re really asking me that? Not even you’re that stupid.” Jughead expresses before attempting to leave but Archie blocks his path. 

“Is this about the other day?” He enquires

“No it’s about you being too much of a coward to be honest with yourself!” Jughead revealed.

“Wow! That’s rich coming from you, of all people.” Archie announced

“What do you mean?” 

“You haven’t even come out to your dad yet but you wanna lecture me about being in the closet?” Archie argues

“That’s besides the point! We’re both in the closet for two very different reasons. When I come out I want to be out and proud fully, with my boyfriend, not remain his dirty little secret, so technically I’m keeping this secret for you! Meanwhile you won’t come out because, you’re worried about the football team no longer thinking you’re some womaniser? And actually taking pride in that?” Jughead expressed.

“Yeah! So what if I am? The minute I come out everything changes, and I can’t do it, I’m too scared.” Archie revealed. 

Had it not been the pressure of keeping up and image in Riverdale High and the toxic masculinity perpetuation that came with it he would have come out a long time ago. 

He sunk to the floor and broke down, holding his hands in his head

Jughead walked towards him and lowered himself to his level, comforting his boyfriend in the process. “I know this is hard for you, but I can’t be with someone who won’t be true to themselves.”

“So, what are you saying?” Archie asked innocently

“You need time to figure things out, so, I think we should take a break.” Jughead could barely get the words out through his tears.

He slowly left the locker room, leaving Archie to sit there in silence and have a long think to himself.

 

•••

 

“It’s bad enough you turned up here late, do you think you could at least put your phone down and stop texting?” FP suggested to Alice as he grabbed up glasses from the tables.

She was stood by a pillar smiling and giggling at her phone for the past five minutes.

“Sorry, just, planning something.” She says as she twirls with her hair.

“Well could you plan on working?” FP sarcastically asks.

She narrows her eyes at him and puts her phone back down into her pocket before grabbing a crate and collecting bottles.

In the midst of this, a man holding a bunch of flowers walks into the bar, confusing FP in the process. 

“Can I help you?” He asks the young delivery man.

“I’m looking for Alice Smith.” He reveals.

“Right here.” She calls out sceptically as she walks towards him. She takes the flowers gracefully and smirks as she notices the hand written card in them. She knows exactly who they’re from.

“Someone’s got a secret admirer huh?” FP questions. 

“Aww, what’s the matter? Jealous?” Alice jokes.

He tightens his lips and smirks. “Who are they from?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

“Well, he must be persistent, these flowers look expensive.” FP answers 

“I guess you could say that. I’m going to put these in some water.” She says to him before going into the back to find a vase to hold them in until she goes home.

She takes this alone opportunity to call Hal back.

“Hey. How’d you like the flowers?” He asks over the phone.

“You can’t just send me stuff at work, and I read the card, no. I can’t go out this weekend, I’m watching my grandson.”

“Okay Well then scrap that plan. How about we go to Greendale. Wednesday night?” He suggests

“Well lucky for you I’m not working that night so we’ll see. And why Greendale?”

He stutters for a second, trying to think of a plausible answer other than wanting to avoid the risk of getting caught cheating on his wife.

“Better quality restaurants. So what do you say?”

“Okay then, see you Wednesday.”


	13. The Attack of the PTA Moms

Chapter 13 - PTA Bitches

Despite only being in the beginning stages of seeing someone, Alice was really starting to enjoy her time with Hal and his company. Money aside, which was admittedly a big pro, he seemed interesting enough. She was steadying herself though, she still had her girls to think about.

She was currently sat by the kitchen island, applying her lipstick in her compact mirror. She had her first PTA meeting at the school this morning and she wanted to make a good impression, not just her but for the girls. She had only been living in Riverdale for roughly a month and the family was already met with so much judgment from townsfolk. 

She could only think how they’d react if they knew about her past profession.

Betty and Polly come down the stairs ready to leave.

“You’re finally ready then? Where’s Cheryl?” Alice asks as she continued applying her lipliner.

“She said something about cheerleading practice so she had to leave early.” Polly informs her.

“Oh. Well I can drop you guys off, I’ve got a PTA meeting at the school.” She informs them as she gets up out of the chair and places her replica purse on her shoulder.

She notices the girls furrowing their brows at her. It had to be her outfit that had them so stunned, she thought to herself. She wore a beige sweater, not too tight or revealing but still enough to accentuate her figure and show off her cleavage in a tasteful way and denim jeans with a pair of faux leather boots that went just above her knee.

“What are you two gawking at?” 

“Since when do you wear lame ass sweaters?” Betty questions.

“Since I wanted to give those stuck up PTA bitches less reasons to judge us. I’m sick of people in this town looking down on us.” She explained to the two of them before going towards the door.

“Come on now, let’s go, I’m already late. I’ll drop Tyler off at daycare on the way.”

She managed to drop Tyler off at daycare on time and get the girls to school before the first bell.

Polly immediately goes off down the hall, not wanting to be seen with her mother or to concoct mischief with her friends, Alice knew it was one of the two.

“Betty, where’s the gymnasium?” She asked her youngest as they walked down the halls.

“It’s down there, first left.” Betty directed.

She kissed her daughter goodbye and made her way down the hall towards the gymnasium, ready to join the elite of women she’d often find herself making fun of pretty easily.

She could hear Penelope speaking as she approached the door and the meeting seemed to have already started.

“Shit!” She mumbled to herself as she glared down at her clock on her phone, she was late.

Well better late than never, she thought to herself before opening the gymnasium doors wide open with pride, Penelope stopping her discussion as soon as she did.

All eyes were on her as she strutted through towards the first empty seat she saw.

“Alice. You made it.” Penelope spoke as her eyes landed on the dark haired woman trying hard to hide her embarrassment that Penelope could see right through.

“Said I would wouldn’t I? And sorry for being tardy and all, you know how it is.” Alice said casually as she pulled up her chair towards the circle the women sat in as if they were in a coven.

“Everybody, this is Alice Smith, she’s new to town.” Penelope explains to everyone as she comes forward

Alice awkwardly waves as she’s met with a few stares of judgement and curiosity.

“I invited her here to join the PTA in hopes of getting, a new perspective.” Penelope explained.

“Oh wow, now I feel special.” Alice jokes. She noticed a table of refreshments across from her.

“No wine?” Alice questioned upon seeing nothing but coffee and cookies.

“It’s a PTA meeting, not a dive bar that you’re probably used to frequenting.” One of the women answered, causing all the others to giggle under their breaths.

Alice narrowed her eyes at the mousy haired woman opposite her. “Something you wanna get off your chest bitch?” Alice blurted out.

“Now Lydia. There’s no need for playground antics.” Penelope told her sternly.

“Yeah, I’d hate to see blood on these floors.” Alice snapped back with her eyes still on Lydia. “So you just probably get back to whatever it is you were talking about.”

“Well Alice, before you came in I was just discussing the taste of Riverdale event that’s being held right here, in the gymnasium next Saturday evening.” Penelope explained

 

After the meeting is adjourned, the women gather together throughout the room on their separate little cliques. All Alice could think of was that this was like high school all over again and she couldn’t believe how pathetic they were.

What was even more pathetic was when she went over to the coffee table and heard her name being whispered by the trio of women opposite her with their backs turned.

“The girl is only 15 with a child and not even his father is present. Clearly there’s a bastard cycle.” Lydia speaks

“I’ve heard her eldest has been to Juvenile Hall twice for violent behaviour.” The other one reveals

“Now I know she’s borderline white trash and clearly didn’t have good parenting role models, but be nice.” Penelope said to them, under the impression that Alice was on the other side of the room

She strutted over to the red headed woman, shoulders back, back straight and her her hands in her pocket, ready to give her a piece of her mind.

“Penelope?” She called out.

The red head turned around and was taken by surprise a little, hoping Alice hadn’t heard her conversation. She ushered for the two other women to move along.

Penelope gave her a fake smile and Alice returned it before stepping closer.

“Look, you and your posse can talk about me till the cows come home, you won’t be the first and you won’t be the last, but my kids? I suggest you and the rest of these hags keep their names out of your mouths.” Alice demanded. When it came to her family there were absolute no limits and she’d happily kill for them.

Penelope’s eyes opened wide and she folded her arms before looking Alice up and down. “Are you threatening me?”

Alice laughed and stepped closer to her. “I don’t make threats honey. I’m more about action. Oh, and may I remind you you’re in no position to be judging anybody’s parenting skills considering I’ve currently got your daughter sleeping in my guest room, shall we share with group why that is?”

Penelope furrowed her brows at the woman and tightened her lip. She refused to say another word to Alice and just glared at her, knowing that she had lost this round.

“So the bake sale tomorrow afternoon? I’ll see you there. Lovely meeting by the way!” Alice said with faux enthusiasm as she gathered her purse. “Bye Penelope, everyone. I look forward to future meetings!” Alice said to the them all before blowing a kiss and walking out of the gym with her head held high and a new feel of confidence and smugness about her.

Alice Smith - 1   
PTA bitches - 0


	14. Liberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of an Archie/Andrews family chapter but I’m sure you’ll love it anyway

If you had told Alice a year ago that she’d be trapped in her kitchen for hours on end, surrounded by cookbooks, measuring tools and flour covering herself and the surfaces she would have laughed in your face.

Baking, heck cooking in general we’re not her strong suit and they never were, she never learnt from her mother like most people did seeing as the only thing her mother ever cooked on a stove landed her on probation and she never bothered to teach herself either.

She began to ask herself why she even bothered to offer to bake these cupcakes. Was getting one up on the women of the PTA even worth it? Here she was with two batches of failed cupcakes, the countertops covered in flour and icing as well as her clothes and her hair and face an absolute mess.

Polly, Betty and Cheryl has come in to find the kitchen in an absolute state and their mother in utter distress, looking more frustrated than they’d ever seen.

“What the hell?” Betty asked

“What? You’ve never seen me bake before?” Alice asked while she stood at the single washing her hands

“Uhm, no. Hence the shock.” Polly replied.

“There’s some stupid bake sale tomorrow at the school so as part of the Prissy Twats Anonymous I’ve gotta make 50 cupcakes.” Alice revealed as she dried her hands

“If you’re really struggling why don’t you just buy them, nobody will know the difference. My Mom’s been doing it for years, she can’t bake to save her life.” Cheryl revealed

“Really? And she has the nerve to judge me? Why didn’t I think of that before?” Alice said before rushing to the door to grab her coat.

“Can’t believe I wasted 3 hours baking this crap when I could’ve gone to the store. Girls, if I’m not back in time for dinner just order a pizza.” She informed them before leaving the house.

Shortly after Alice leaves the house, the three girls remained in the kitchen and heard shouting coming next door. Not being used to neighbourly domestics in Riverdale, the three of them all approached the living room window, peeking outside to find Jughead and Archie arguing about God knows what on Archie’s front porch.

“Well well well! I wonder what’s happening here.” Polly enquired as she stared out the window. Seeing the two argue was full on entertainment to her.

“I wonder what happened.” Cheryl wondered

“Trust me, you don’t.” Betty interrupted

From what the girls could decipher, the two were arguing about a girl by the name of Ginger Lopez. Of course Betty knew what the context of their argument could be but to Betty and Cheryl it was just another case of two boys fighting over a girl.

“Hey, could one of you put Tyler down?” She asked as she got up and walked towards the front door

“Why? Where are you going?” Polly asked her getting up and following her.

“To sort this shit out.” Betty answered before opening the door and leaving.

“H- How Archie? Just how?! Even after what we talked about? What? Was it to get back at me because you felt hurt? What was it?!” Jughead argued, demanding to know 

“For the 100th damn time, this wasn’t about you and you got the wrong end of the stick!” Archie argued

“I KNOW WHAT I SAW! You were practically all over her. Smiling and laughing! Ginger Lopez? Seriously? Even I thought you had higher standards for beards.” Jughead responded

“There is nothing going on between Ginger Lopez and I! What you saw was her asking me out and me turning her down as nicely as I could! I was trying not to be an asshole to her.”

“I swear. On my Dad’s life.” Archie confirmed sternly.

Jughead’s eyes were fixated on him after that, he wasn’t sure whether to believe him or not seeing as it wouldn’t be the first time he had been trying to chase up possible beards, and in his presence nonetheless. 

“You guys done with your little lovers tiff?” Betty asked from behind the porch railing.

Archie scoffed and rolled his eyes practically into the back of his head. “What do you want Betty?” 

“For you both to shut up so my kid can sleep, but I’m guessing that’s not gonna happen with your little lovers quarrel.” 

That was the second time Betty had used the term lover. At first, Jughead and Archie assumes she was just messing around but using the term twice, she clearly knew more than they thought. And their stunned and confused reactions to her saying it gave it away.

“Oh yeah, that’s right. I know you two are the towns answer to Bert and Ernie.” Betty joked

Archie and Jughead’s eyes popped open at the revelation of Betty knowing about them. “How the hell did you-“ Archie questioned before being cut off by the blonde

“Word of advice. Keep your blinds shut when you’re getting busy. My room is right opposite yours dude.” Betty reminded him gesturing towards her window.

Archie clenched his jaw and looked down.

“But anyways, enough about how I know, you guys have gotta cut the shit and just come out already.”

“Nobody asked for your hetero input Betty.” Jughead snapped. 

“Fine, be like that, if you wanna keep living in the shadows and letting it fuck up your love for each other and allowing some douchebags at school effect you that’s your business.” She finished before walking back over to her house. “Oh and keep the domestics down, Tyler’s asleep.

 

•••

 

Archie glared up at his shadow followed ceiling that night, going over Betty’s words, they were running on a constant loop in his head, Jughead’s too.

His whole life he had always felt like he needed to be better, to do better and never disappoint his family. Be somebody they could be proud of and live up to what he thought were their expectations.

Things only got tougher after his mother divorced his father and he feared disappointing and upsetting his father even further than he already was. The pressure did not help him in capacity.

What harm could coming out really do huh? Her finally be able to be himself, be happy with Jughead and wouldn’t have to sneak around, not to mention the emotional and mental development that would follow, but with positives comes negatives, and the potential insults and comments by Bulldogs behind his back and people seeing him in a totally different light, the thought of it was almost bringing on a panic attack.

He had an early day tomorrow, he had to stop all these crazy thoughts at once and get some sleep but despite tomorrow being another day, the problem wasn’t going away.

Amidst all the tosses and turns and the bad dreams and thoughts keeping him up the prior night, this morning he felt refreshed and ready, knowing what he had to do.

Rising from the comfort of his bed he began to walk carefully down the stairs, already hearing the discussion from his father, stepmother and stepsister as they were gathered for breakfast.

He stepped over Vegas who was asleep by the bottom stair and lightly stroked the friendly canine as he turned the corner.

He waltzed into the kitchen, the other three immediately paying attention to the apprehensive look and tightened jaw that donned his face. They always knew when something was bothering him.

“Morning Arch, you okay?” Fred asked as he turned the friers heat down. Hermione placed her coffee down and Veronica stopped eating her cereal.

“I’m fine, I just, need to tell you all something.” Archie informed as he stepped closer to the kitchen island they were already sat at.

He could feel the worry in the room amongst the three of them as they prepared to listen attentively. 

He clasped his hands at the table and sighed, preparing his speech. “Look, there’s something, I’ve been meaning to tell you all, and be more open about but I’ve been scared.”

“Just spit it out already, you’re scaring us.” Veronica spoke

“Ronnie!” Hermione interrupted.

“Go ahead son.” Fred added

Archie locked his eyes with his father before turning back towards Hermione and Veronica. He took one last look at the table in front of him before speaking.

“I’m- I’m gay.” He stuttered out. It was probably the most nerve wracking thing he’d ever done but he felt a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders and suddenly, the bound feeling he had been stuck with for years slowly erased itself. He finally felt liberated. 

He looked back up towards his family and their reactions seemed neutral and they looked to be relieved.

“Archie, honey. We already know.” Hermione revealed to him

Archie furrowed his brows and his mouth fell slightly agape. “You- you do?”

Fred walked around to Archie’s side of the island and rested his hand upon his shoulder. “We just wanted you to come out when you were ready. We didn’t want you to feel pressured son. And we’re glad you finally felt comfortable enough to do so.

Fred pulled his son in for a hug and he embraced it, hugging his father back tightly. Hermione and Veronica joined in and for the first time in a while, Archie finally felt at peace with himself, there were tears shed, but they were happy, deriving from the relief of finally having this weight of his shoulder and his family embracing and supporting him no matter what.


	15. Let’s Ride

“Thank you for driving me Alice.” Cheryl said as Alice pulled up into the driveway of Thistle house. 

She had been staying in the Smith household for a few weeks until she finally decided it was best she remained with family and took it upon herself to take the right procedures to be placed in the care of her grandmother Roseanne.

“Don’t mention it honey.” Alice smiled. “It’s the least I could do after everything you’ve been through.” 

Cheryl smiled softly. “I would’ve gone earlier, but with all the lies and stories my Mom had said about her for the past few years, and then with social services intervening-“

“Your Mother is a bitch for that by the way.” Alice interrupted referring to Penelope getting in contact with social services to prevent Cheryl being placed in the care of her grandmother.

“And claiming she was too elderly to be my guardian, I just put the whole thing in the back of my mind.” Cheryl explained.

The two exit the vehicle and walked around towards the trunk to retrieve Cheryl’s luggage.

“I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t have given them a piece of your mind.” Cheryl said to Alice as she grabbed one of her suitcases.

“And I’d do it all over again.” Alice said sternly as she shut the trunk. “I’ve had my fair share of bullshit experience with social services. They bend and break rules when it’s convenient.”

Alice had been no stranger to the operations of family services. She had always been poor, had Polly and Betty when she was quite young and was even homeless at one point so they had always been on her back. She felt that all they did was interfere and stick their noses into matter that weren’t their business rather than actually do their jobs, which is to help families.

“And for the record, you would’ve always been welcome to stay with us, for as long you wanted.” Alice added as she pulled Cheryl’s suitcase up the driveway and towards the door.

Cheryl knocked onto the front door and was greeted by one of her grandmothers housekeepers. The man took Cheryl’s luggage and she was slowly approached by the frail old woman in her wheelchair.

Nana Rose, as Cheryl called her had quite a distinct look. A streak of red in her grey hair, weirdly tiny hands and very definitive dark blue eyes.

“Cheryl dear? Is that you?” The old woman practically croaked.

“Hello Nana.” Cheryl greeted before lowering herself to hug her. Nana Rose hugged her granddaughter as tightly as possible and Alice swore she saw a tear fall from the woman’s eye, and it even made her tear up a little. They hadn’t seen each other in a round five years. Penelope had kept Cheryl and Jason out of their grandmothers lives for unknown reasons, but Cheryl was sure it was just out of spite. Penelope had always hated Roseanne.

“I thought the social services said you couldn’t stay.” Roseanne questioned as she held onto Cheryl’s hand.

“Well at first they were sceptical, until Alice here used her powers of persuasion to her advantage.” Cheryl gesturing towards Alice.

“Thank you, for everything.” She said to Alice.

Alice rubbed the girls shoulders and smiled back. “You’re welcome, and if you ever need anything, just come to me.”

 

•••

 

She was driving along the back roads towards Elm Street, as creepy as they were, they got her home a lot quicker. 

Her phone began to buzz and the number flashing on the screen was unrecognisable.

She scrunched up her face at it before hitting the answer button.

“Hello?” She said as she concentrated on the road.

“Someone sounds annoyed.” The charming voice said on the other end. She instantly smiled at the sound of him.

“I didn’t recognise the number. I thought it was prank call.” She giggled.

“What are you doing today? You busy?” He asked

“Nope. It’s my day off. Why?” She asked, putting on a faux naive act.

“Do you wanna go for a ride?”

“Straight to the point huh?” She responded. “Sure. Why not.”

Hal smirked on the other side, happy at the fact that she didn’t even question it or argue, she just willingly said yes. He thought she was easy but but he thought she’d at least let him chase her a little.

“Usual place? One hour?” He added

“I’ll be there in two.” She replies before cutting off the line.

 

•••

 

He had wanted to meet her near the bridge that went over Sweetwater River. She parked her truck a little down the road and walked towards the exact spot he had said to find him standing smugly and confidently by an A6 black Audi.

Her mouth fell agape and she stopped herself in her tracks to fully gawk at the vehicle before running towards it.

She ran her hands along the exterior and being this close made her appreciate it even more. It had always been her dream car, but lord knows she could have never afforded it.

“A beauty isn’t she?” Hal spoke as he turned around to look at her.

Their eyes locked when she pulled her head back up from glaring at the vehicle.

“You can say that again.” She responded with a wide grin on her face.

“Just got from my pal Marty’s new dealership that he opened up in Centerville.” Hal said proudly. He took the keys out of his back pocket and held them up.

“Wanna take her for a spin?” He offered before throwing the keys towards her.

She caught them gleefully and immediately got into the front seat. He sat in the passenger one.

“Fasten your seatbelt Cooper.” She suggested to him before putting the keys into the ignition and starting the engine. 

“How fast are you planning on going?” He laughed.

“Oh, you’ll find out. What? Worried you can’t keep up with me?” She asked in a sultry voice. They were no longer talking about cars and speed.

He smirked at her before tightening his jaw and looking down at her exposed thighs in her leather skirt.

“Hopefully I’ll find out soon enough.” He answered 

She bit down on her bottom lip before turning away and grabbing the wheel, ready to race around town.

 

•••

 

After their shenanigans, she pulled up outside of the towns Twilight Drive in.

She had never felt such a rush of adrenaline before driving that vehicle. It was the first fun she had had in years, not even with Hiram, who was at least twice as rich as Hal was.

As she sat there in the driver’s seat, she couldn’t help but think what a man like Hal would want with her. She had always tried her best to hide them but underneath all the hoop earrings, thigh high boots, low cut tops and ballsy and fiery personality, she had her fair share of insecurities, which were always more internal and deeper than you’d think. 

Here she was, an ex prostitute who was a teen mother, smokes like a chimney, high school dropout, two kids by different dads, what the hell would a clean cut and charming respectable real estate agent want with her.

“What’s your angle here?” She finally asked as she glared up at him from the driver’s seat.

“What do you mean?” He asked curiously as he sat up.

“I mean, with me. What’s so fascinating about me that you can’t stop hounding me for my company?” She jokes

He giggled a little and hit his head against the seat, breathing in deeply as he thought about her question.

“Honestly?” He spoke

“Yeah, honestly.”

He gripped a hand onto her thigh and she felt her body heat up instantly. “You’re a beautiful woman Alice, a spontaneous and thrilling woman who, brings me some much needed excitement.” He revealed. Little did she know he was implicating that his current life with his wife and step children was a drag and she was just his escape.

“Hmm, I’ve had beautiful, plenty of times, but spontaneous and thrilling. Those are new ones.” She said proudly. 

Before she knew it, he was slowly leaning into her, hoping to get the response from her, and she didn’t disappoint.

 

•••

 

Betty yawned as she held a fussy Tyler on her hip and prepared his bottle. She hadn’t seen her mother or sister since yesterday evening, and normally she wouldn’t be worried, seeing as they had form, but usually her mother would text and Polly would stagger into the house in the middle of the night and wake the whole house up, except, neither of them did.

She placed Tyler in his high chair and went towards the sink to run the steaming hot bottle under the water before giving it to him.

She was interrupted by a key turning into the door, but quite quietly.

She turned around to see Polly tip toeing towards the stair case with her heels, well her mothers heels, in her hands, her hair an absolute mess and her make up practically falling off her face.

“Well someone had a fun night.” Betty finally spoke.

“You can say that. Might’ve hooked up with a girl. Or three. Maybe punched Reggie Mantle in the face and moved onto Tina Patel’s after party as the cops showed up.” Polly said proudly. She moved from the staircase and walked into the kitchen and sat up on the island. 

“Why wasn’t I invited?” Betty asked sounding genuinely insulted.

“Seniors and Juniors only kid.” Polly said before reaching Betty’s breakfast.

“Hey!” 

“Snooze you lose.” Polly said with her mouth full of toast.

“Make your own you lazy bitch.” Betty cursed before going over to the bread bin to make another batch.

“Is Mom still asleep? I’ve gotta get these back in her closet before she notices their missing.” Polly said gesturing towards the shoes.

“No, she never came home last night. I’m kinda worried.” Betty revealed.

Polly scrunched up her face in confusion. “So? That’s just another regular Sunday morning in the Smith household.”

“But she usually texts or let’s us know if she’s going on a bender. She hasn’t said anything. The last time I saw her she was just dropping off Cheryl.” Betty explained

“What if she’s on the game again?” Polly asked

“I don’t really think clientele would be stacking up here in boringdale would you?” 

Polly thought about it and Betty was right. 

“Call Cheryl.” 

Betty pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled Cheryl’s number into it. She held it to her ear desperately waiting for her to pick up.

“Cheryl speaking!” The red head said cheerily into the phone.

“Hey cheryl, what time did my mom drop you off yesterday?” Betty asked

“No phones at the table.” Nana Rose croaked.

“Hang on Nana, it’s important.” Cheryl explained. “Uhm, around five-ish I think, why?”

“She just, hasn’t come home since.” Betty revealed 

“Oh my God. I would help but I’m meeting Toni in a while to visit her Dad in prison, but try not to worry, I’m sure she’s fine.” Cheryl assures her.

“Okay, thanks Cheryl.” Betty hung up the phone and placed it on the surface.

“You’re overreacting. If anything had happened to her we’d know by now.” Polly told her younger sibling

“Would we?” Betty argued

“Yes, we would! I’m sure within the hour she’s gonna stumble in here with a hangover like hell and gloat about how amazing last night was before telling us to lie about her being sick if FP calls her asking why she hasn’t turned up to work.” Polly had a funny way of getting people to avoid worry. “Now shut up and eat your burned toast.”

Betty’s face scrunched up at the mention of burned toast before she smelled burning coming from behind her and looked at the trail of smoke floating out of the toaster.

“Shit!” She called out before running to the toaster and turning it off, taking the burnt pieces of bread out and putting into the garbage disposal.

Polly laughed at her sisters screw up and even little Tyler was prompted to join in with the giggles.

“Is Mommy stupid? Yes she is, she is a stupid girl.” Polly cooed at her babbling nephew.

 

•••

 

Alice’s eyes fluttered open as the sun directly hit her face. She didn’t bank on her parking place being right where the sun rose in the morning.

She removed her feet from above the dashboard and wiped the drool from her face. She looked into the mirror and the antics front he might before had caused her lipstick to smudge and her pony tail to come loose.

She looked down at the time on her phone and was astonished to find she had overslept. She was due a work in 40 minutes.

“Shit! Hal, wake up!” She demanded as she gave him a shove. 

His eyes popped open and fell upon her as he watched her gather up her things from the floor.

“Where’s my other earring?!” She panicked

“Where’s the fire?!” He asked as he stretched.

“I’ve gotta be at work in 40 minutes.”

Normally, he would offer to drive her, but he couldn’t risk being seen.

“Well, that’s unfortunate. I would help but-“

“It’s fine! I’ve just gotta drive back to the bridge. My trucks there.” Alice reminded him.

He took a sigh of relief and silently thanked God before she started the engine and drove off again.

She got the bridge in record time, it was a miracle she didn’t acquire any tickets but she wasn’t going to risk having to go to work looking like this. She had to get home first and shower.

She parked the car and Hal immediately moved into the driver’s seat as she got out. She lowered herself to the window and gave him a quick grin before taking his hand in hers.

“You know, since this just got serious, you should meet my girls soon.” She suggested.

His eyes got glassy and he gulped instantly, knowing damn well he had no intention of ever doing so.

He cleared his throat and straightened his face to fit a more serious and nonchalant expression. “Sure. I’d love to. But we’ll talk about it another time, you don’t wanna be later than you already are.” He said trying to desperately get out of this conversation.

Alice laughed before clutching her belongings in her hands tighter and making a beeline for her truck, turning around and giving him a smile as she did.


	16. Out of the Fire and into the Fire Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to include more but it ended up being too large. I had it split it into two. Hopefully the next one should be up by Sunday

Cheryl and Toni hopped out of the taxi cab Cheryl kindly offered to pay for and observed the dreary and unpleasant building in front of them.

Just the mention of prison triggered both girls to the core, but it had taken a lot for the both of them to be here today, and Cheryl wanted to support Toni through and through.

She looked down at the pink haired girl and observed her apprehensive and anxious look that donned her face. It was unusual to Cheryl. She was normally so fierce and bold, rarely showed her emotions and let things bother her, so seeing her girlfriend so vulnerable in that moment, made her heart break.

She took hold of Toni’s hand and squeezed it tight.

“Are you okay?” Cheryl asked

Toni snapped out of her daze before answering. “Yeah. Yeah I am, just a little nervous. Not sure why though, it’s not the first time I’ve been here. Sure it won’t be the last.” She mumbled the last part. Her father had been in and out of prison more times than she could count ever since she was a kid.

“Nerves are normal. You just don’t know what to expect I guess.” Cheryl explained. 

She placed her arm around Toni’s shoulder and they both walked in together.

They approached the main door and were faced with metal detectors and burley yet serious prison guards, not that the two of them weren’t expecting it, they were in a medium security after all.

Cheryl wasn’t going to go along any further as the prison were strict on visitor numbers and the people listed on an inmates visiting list, and seeing as it was only Toni her father was expecting, Cheryl stayed behind.

“Good luck!” Cheryl called to Toni before she disappeared around the corner, being directed by a guard to the visitor boxes.

She sat at the assigned box and lifted the phone to her ear, waiting for her Dad to come out on the other side.

She observed the area and paid attention to the other cell mates and their visitors while she waited for her Dad to come out. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a guard on the other side of the glass yell out “Topaz!”

She heard her Dads footsteps slowly approach before he finally got to the phone. 

There he stood with that infamous scowl on his face, his prison uniform rolled up his arms showing some of his many tattoos, one including Toni’s name and his unbuttoned uniform exposing his white vest underneath.

He grinned at his daughter on the other side as she gave him an awkward and anxious smile.

He picked up the phone and spoke. “What happened to your hair? Almost didn’t recognise you.” He asked curiously.

“Just fancied a change.” Toni answered with a little shrug of her shoulders

“How’s things at home?” He questions 

Her eyes widen a little and she gulps, tightening her mouth a little. She was supposed to be living with her uncle but she has yet to tell her father about the situation at hand. She didn’t want to cause any drama, her family had been through enough. She hadn’t even told him that her grandfather was back in town.

“Yeah, it’s good. Uncle Ray’s an idiot who can barely cook an egg but what else is new?” She joked 

He unconsciously leaned further into the window, as if she could actually hear him through the glass. “And the gang? Business?” He asks

Toni narrowed her eyes and scoffed. Of course he had an ulterior motive behind his visiting order. 

“Is that why you wanted me to come all the way down here?” She whispered angrily, trying not to draw the attention of the guards surrounding them. 

Tommy pinches the bridge of his nose before continuing. “No, or course not Toni.”

“And why are you even talking about this? You know these conversations are recorded?” 

“That’s bullshit. A myth. Don’t worry about it.” Tommy assured her.

“Why can’t you be like normal Dads? You know, ask me how school is? Or about homework or girlfriends-“

Tommy’s eyes widened at the mention of girlfriends. Toni acknowledged the look on his face and immediately regret what she said.

“Girlfriends huh?” Tommy smirked. “Something you wanna tell me?” She said chewing on his gum 

Toni rolled her eyes and sat forward. “So what? I have a girlfriend, not that you care anyway, so spare any lectures, that you’re about to-“

“Woah calm down. I don’t care who you date, as long as it’s not some scumbag who’s gonna screw around with you.” Tommy reminds her

“She’s not like that.” Toni calmly answered

“Does She make you happy?” 

Toni smiles at the thought of Cheryl running through her head. “Yeah, she does.”

“Then that’s all that matters.” Tommy finished.

“Can we stop talking about my love life now?” Toni sighed. “And get back to you being a crap Dad?” She snapped

Tommy laughed through the phone, as feisty as Toni was, he could never knock her for it. She was his daughter after all, she had the Topaz spirit, and her attitude reminded him so much of her mother.

“Come on, am I really that bad? It’s not like I sold you for crack rocks when you were a baby.” He joked

“You really have to ask that when you’re sitting where you’re sitting?” She rhetorically asked with her arm folded over her chest and her eyebrow raised at him.

“Okay fine. I’m not the best Dad but I’m trying.” He argued

“You’re in prison, Dad.” She reminded him

“Yeah, and when I get out things are gonna be different. I can promise you that.”

“How?” Toni questioned, knowing it was just another exaggeration coming out of his mouth. She had been down this road before.

“Look, word on the block is, the ghoulies are getting higher up on trades. Taking over, moving onto our turf. Along with that, they’re getting out of hand and drawing the attention of pigs everywhere, and when their dumbasses do get caught, five o can’t even be bothered to differentiate between us. The ghoulies are the ones fucking up, and we’re getting punished for it!” He angrily whispered through the phone before turning around to check if a guard may have heard him.

“I’m seeing more and more of us end up in here by the week. While those bedazzled jacket wearing pussies are walking around scot free.”

Toni leaned forward and narrowed her eyes at him. “And what’s this gotta do with me? Or you getting your act together?”

“I need you and the rest of the juniors to up your game, you catch my drift?”

Toni pushes herself back in shock and dig her nails into the phone. Was her Dad really asking what she thought he was asking.

“Are you out of your damn mind?!”

The serpents as a whole tried to keep the teens or anyone under 18 out of their business ventures, but Tommy was as impulsive as they came and figured this was the only way, regardless of how risky, to keep things afloat.

“Just listen! He shouted quietly again before checking around for guards. “The cops aren’t watching you guys like they’re watching the seniors, and half of the ghoulies don’t know a lot of you seeing as you’re all fresh faces.” He explained 

“And if one of us does end getting caught what then? It’s too risky Dad!” 

“It’s temporary, and worth the risk. Look, you do this, it finally puts us on top, and gets more money in. The only reason I’m in here is because I’ve always done whatever I needed to do to put food on the table and clothes on your back. But by the time I get out, we’ll have a good cash flow coming in. We can say goodbye to that shit hole trailer, get a house on the northside. Everything will change.” 

Toni listened carefully to her fathers words. She knew he wouldn’t be putting her though this unless he was desperate 

“And you gotta talk to the snake charmer too.” Tommy revealed. “She’s gonna be supplying.”

“Penny?! Asking me to smuggle hard shit across town and the border is bad enough, but you want to bring that bitch into this too?” Toni argued.

“Look, I owe her. We all do. I could’ve ended up in here a lot longer if it wasn’t for her.” Tommy explained. Along with being a drug Queenpin, Penny was also a lawyer, who had helped a lot of serpents behind bars get shorter sentences or avoid serving time in general.

“I don’t know Dad. And what if nobody else wants in?” She said to him quietly. 

The sound of a buzzer went off, indicating that visiting hours were over.

“Don’t worry about that. So? We got a deal?” He enquires as a guard approached him

“Fine. I’ll do it, but the minute shit goes sideways I’m done.” She told him sternly.

A prison guard approached her father and began to pulled him the arm. “Get your hands off me!” He said angrily as he pulled the arm out of the guards grasp. He got up out of his chair and gave Toni a soft smile and said he’ll see her soon.

She smiled softly back as she watched the guard take her father back to his cell.

She walked back towards the front entrance to find Cheryl sat in the visitors chair flipping a magazine.

She heard the sound of Toni’s boots clicking onto the floor and turned her head. 

She placed the magazine down and stood up.

“Well? How was it?” She asked.

Toni approached her with hand sin her pockets. She couldn’t tell Cheryl the full story behind her visit so she kept things as normal as she could.

“It was fine. We caught up, there was some words, some tears but it was fine. Now I just wait for him to get out.” Toni lied.

Cheryl leaned in to kiss her lips and she happily accepted.

The redhead wrapped her arm around her shoulder and directed her out.

“See? I told you everything would be fine.” Cheryl told her gleefully, unaware of the thoughts running through her girlfriends mind.

 

•••

 

“Just to remind you, I’m leaving early for that Taste of Riverdale thingy, I’m helping out.” Alice said as she carried a crate out and placed it onto the bar.

“Trust Penelope to make the preparations the same time the real housewives of New York is on.” Alice mentioned with an eye roll

She looked over at a seemingly distracted FP sat at a table and going over the accounts, but he didn’t seem to be doing anything, he was just tapping the pen on the page and staring blankly at the page.

“FP? Hello?” She calls

He finally snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards her. “What?”

“I’m gonna leave early? The Taste of Riverdale?” Alice reminded him

“Oh! Sure, that’s fine.” He said quietly turning back to the paper.

She walked out from behind the bar and pulled a chair towards the table

“Look, feel free to tell me to mind my business, but you seem, off. Something bothering you?” She asked as she sat down on the chair backwards, resting her hand on the table near his.

“I would never tell you to mind your own business.” He smiled.

“Well that’s good then.” She laughed. “So, you wanna tell me what’s up? A problem shared is a problem halved, or however the saying goes.”

FP sighed and put his pen down before running his hand through his hair. He turned towards her and was a little stunned. He had never noticed how blue her eyes were before. So deep and ocean like.

He snapped out of his trance and blinked.

“It’s the anniversary of my wife’s death.” He apprehensively revealed before sighing.

Alice’s mouth dropped and she clutched her chest. “Oh my God FP, I’m so sorry.” She placed her hand on top of his and he completed the hand hold with his remaining free one, lightly stroking hers with his.

“Thank you, for that Alice.” He said before getting back to continuing the accounts.

“Why are you even here?” She blurted out. She didn’t mean for it to come across so rude 

“Excuse me?” 

“I just mean, you should be with your kids you know? Take time out to remember her, not working on the accounts.” She explained

“I know you’re only trying to help, but I really can’t deal with that. And I don’t want to upset the kids further. Burying my head into work is how I deal with it.”

“And it’s a shitty way to deal with it if you ask me. You should use the day to remember her, not bury your thoughts. You lost your wife, the woman you love. Take the day off to remember her with your kids. I can handle the fort for the rest of the day.” She advised him.

He rarely spoke about it but Gladys’ death had really screwed him up. And every year since her death he avoided the topic whenever it came to the day as it just made him feel worse, but he had to accept that he did need a different way to deal with it instead of wallowing, he just couldn’t believe the advice was coming from Alice of all people. Maybe she wasn’t so bad after all.

“I know it’s not the same, but how did you handle it when Betty and Polly’s fathers were there one day and then gone the next?” He asked

Alice sighed folding her arms as she leaned against the bar. 

“Well, you’re right. It’s not the same, I wasn’t in love with any of them.” She revealed before running her hand through her hair.

“Polly’s father was just, some guy from school I hooked up with. After my mother kicked me out and I had to get by on the streets I had no time for school so I never saw him again.” She sadly reminisced.

“And Betty’s dad, it was never love, I mean, there was passion, there was thrill. He was a sexy bad boy drug dealer, always getting into trouble and the danger that came with it was beyond exciting. I was more in love with the adrenaline I guess.” She admitted.

“And they never died either, they just were never there, or got locked up and bailed afterwards.” She added.

“Wow. I never knew that.” FP said to her, stunned by the revelation.

“I don’t talk about it much. People in this town gossip enough and the girls don’t need any stigma on them because of my fuck ups. So I keep it to myself. How else am I supposed to protect them?” She confessed

He understood where she was coming from. Southsiders alone got a bad rep throughout town just based on the separation of a train track.

“Thank you, for the advice I mean. You’ve put a lot into perspective for me.” He announced.

She smiled and nodded before lifting another crate. “Glad I could be of assistance. Now go! Spend the day with your babies remembering their amazing Mom instead of moving around here. The place will still be standing tomorrow. I learnt my lesson from the last bar I burned down.” She mentioned

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’m kidding!” She said exasperatedly.

He gathered up his paperwork and moved it into the back, before glancing at Alice again.

“Thanks again. For the talk.” He spoke

“Don’t mention it.” She winked before wiping down the bar.

As he walked into the back he couldn’t help but think that maybe there was more to Alice Smith that meets the eye. Perhaps she was more than the feisty and ballsy character he had assumed her to be. He even thought they could perhaps, be friends.


	17. Visible Cracks

Chapter 17 - Visible Cracks

He stepped through the front door of his home into the living room to find Jellybean sat at the coffee table doing a drawing.

“Daddy!” She chirped excitedly before running into him and hugging his legs.

“Hey Jelly belly!” He greeted before kissing her head and ruffling her hair. “What are you drawing?” He asked as she lead him to the table

She picked up the sheet of paper and his heart melted at the drawing; two figures stood in front of a house, which he assumed was theirs, with the words “Me and Mommy” written at the bottom.

He sits down on the couch, still glancing at it and pulls her into his lap.

“Do you like it?” She asked him with a grin

“Of course I do! It’s one of the prettiest pictures I’ve ever seen.” He gleamed.

“Do you think Mommy will like it too?” 

Jellybeans question took FP by surprise a little.

“Mommy?” He wondered

“Yeah. It’s her special remember day, and I want her to remember me so I drew her this. Can we go to her stone and give it to her?” Jellybean innocently asked.

Jellybean was only four when Gladys died, so he was a little surprised that she remembered her death anniversary, but then again, she had always been a clever kid.

“We thought you had forgotten, you know, because you’ve been distant lately.” Jughead announced as he came into the living room, taking a seat down next to his father.

FP’s eyes widened in shock at his sons statement, filled with hurt, he ran his hand over his smoothly shaven face. “Forgot? Kids, I would never, ever forget your mother.” He exaggerated. 

The corner of Jughead’s mouth flicked upwards, glad to hear his father hadn’t forgotten one of the most important days in their family.

“I just didn’t want to upset you guys. I’m sorry, if I made you think that I didn’t care.” He apologised running his hands through their hair with his hands.

“Do you remember when after she died? You told us that we’re sad now, but with time things will get easier, and when we think of Mom, there won’t be any tears but we’ll picture all the good thoughts and memories only and smile proudly?” Jughead reminded him 

FP’s eyes lit up softly as he beamed at his sons words. He really did raise some wise kids. ”Vaguely but, yes. I do.”

“I think we should visit her grave you know? Tell how much we still love her and that we’re thinking about her everyday.” Jughead suggested.

FP agreed. It was the best way to honour her memory and keep her alive in their hearts.

The family got ready and made their way to Riverdale cemetery. It wasn’t a long drive from their Southside home.

They all had something special in their possession to share with Gladys; Jellybean with her drawing, Jughead with a draft of a novel he was working on and FP with her favourite flowers.

“Okay, who’s up first?” FP asked the two of them as they walked towards her headstone holding Jellybeans hand.

“Me!” The young girl chirped.

FP laughed. “Okay honey, go ahead.” He ushered her closer to the stone.

“Hi Mommy! Daddy says you’re in heaven so I don’t know if you can see but I drew this picture of us. It’s me and you playing outside in the garden with Hot Dog.” The young girl gleamed.

FP approached his daughter from behind and stooped down to her level. “Hey! How about we get a balloon and tie it to the picture so we can send it up to heaven and Mommy will have it with her all the time? Would you like that?” He suggests

“Yeah!” The girl raved nodding excitedly.

He smiled at Jellybeans excitement before laying the yellow lilies onto the grave. “Jug?” FP called as he turned around.

The raven haired boy approached the grave anxiously, prepared to share one of his biggest pieces of work with her.

“Hey Mom, it’s Jug. I took your advice and I started working on that novel I always dreamed about, about the town. I never believed in myself but you always did, so I guess it’s only fair that you get to be the first to hear my draft.” 

FP watched on with pride as Jughead read on, all too aware of the fact that Gladys was likely looking down on them all and protecting them day in and day out, and as long as she was, everything was going to be okay.

 

•••

 

“Kill me now.” Polly mumbled as she and Alice strolled through the town hall for the preparations of the annual Taste of Riverdale event.

The hall was already pretty busy with all the towns elites gathering around to decorate the hall and set up furniture. 

“Complain all you want, you’re not backing out of this.” Alice said to her sternly as they approached a table, placing their bags on top of it.

“You’re making me spend my Sunday with a bunch of losers for some lame ass town event. This is child abuse. And I’m hungover.” Polly huffed leaning aggressively back into a chair.

“Well you should’ve thought of that before you took my $300 shoes and ruined them. Consider this your punishment.” Alice grinned as she prepared the decorations set out.

Polly narrowed her brows and folded her arms over her chest. “Okay first of all, you got them off the back of a truck.” She argued.

Alice turned in her daughters direction, pointing an acrylic nail at her. “That’s not the point, they were $300, now get your ass up and get busy.”

“Alice Smith!” Penelope snarled as she stormed over to the two of them.

“Is there a problem, Penelope?” Alice questioned exasperatedly with narrow eyes, wondering why the red head had developed a sudden attitude with her.

“Just what gives you the right, to interfere with my family matters, especially it pertains to my children?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, was I supposed to let your daughter sleep on the streets?” Alice shot back.

“Well she wouldn’t be on the streets, if she didn’t defy me and willingly leave my home.” Penelope acknowledged in an unimpressed tone. “All she had to do was refrain from being, deviant.”

Polly jumped up out of her chair and confronted the older woman. “Because you sent her off to conversion therapy you homophobic cunt!” 

Polly’s outburst gained the attention of some of the event organisers, whose eyes were now focused on the three bickering women.

Alice spun around, placing her hands on her daughters shoulders. “Polly? Sit down, I’ve got this.”

Facing the red head again, she cleared her throat before speaking. 

“You know what Penelope? I want you to know in the nicest way possible, that you’re a piece of shit who doesn’t deserve kids.” She began, leading Polly to snicker.

“I may not be the best Mom in the world but I’d never put my daughter through the shit you have. What you did to Cheryl was all kinds of fucked up so yeah, I helped that poor kid escape you by any means, and unless you want the rest of your posse to find out the real reason she’s not living with you any more, keep running your mouth.” Alice warned her with a smug smile on her face.

The redheads mouth dropped in embarrassment and she slowly approached Alice, lowering her head to her ear. “Next time I want parenting advice from a white trash barmaid, I’ll ask for it. Until then, keep out of my family affairs.” She threatened in a whispery tone. 

“And next time I want advice on how to abuse my kids I’ll come to you.” Alice snapped back bravely, forcing Penelope to step away.

“You showed her.” Polly bragged, and the two of them began to laugh up a storm over putting Penelope Blossom in her place, but their fun was cut short when Alice spotted a ghost from her past stroll into the hall and towards them.

Her brows raised in panic and her eyes widened as her mouth fell open in shock. Feeling numb from the anxiety that ran through her body.

She quickly spun around, hoping he wouldn’t recognise her, but knowing her luck, he probably already did.

“Mom where do I put these?”

“Huh?” She asked jumping out of her thoughts 

“These flowers? Where do I put them?” Polly repeated.

Alice blinked her eyes, bringing herself back. “Just, put them by the stage I guess.” She suggested pointing in that direction

The tall copper haired man began to approach her slowly. She spotted his narrowed eyes as he did, indicating that he had possibly figured her out.

“Good evening.” He said to her charmingly with a smirk. He was dressed in a dark tweed suit and had a horrific comb over that she found very hard to not point out.

“Hi.” She mumbled.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where I can find Penelope Blossom? She’s running this event?” He questioned.

“Uhm, She was here a minute ago. She‘s probably just gone to the bathroom.” Alice stuttered with her head held down. It was just her luck that one of her old clients had to pop up right here right now.

“I’m Claudius Blossom, by the way. Her brother in law.” He greeted pulling his hand out for her to shake.

“Hmm.” She responded, refusing to bring her head back up and meet his hand.

He reluctantly took it back, finding her behaviour odd. Narrowing his eyes at her again, he got a closer look at her face. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

“No. Nope. I don’t think so, I guess I just have one of those faces.” Alice lied, still keeping her head down.

“Claudius?” Penelope called out as she approached them. Alice thanking God that this conversation was cut short. 

She pulled her brother in law for a hug before looking him up and down. “I’m so glad you could make it.” She chirped. “I see you’ve already met Alice Smith. Alice, this is my brother in law Claudius. He lives in Boston, handling the complicated side of the family’s business.” Penelope bragged.

The corners of Claudius’ mouth flicked upwards and his stance became more confident. “Alice Smith. It’s always a, pleasure, to meet, new, faces.” He smirked, cleverly putting emphasis on the words pleasure and new, just so she’d know he had figured her out.

Her eyes widened and gazed at his in anger, her breathing became shallow and her body heat rose causing her to sweat. She ran her hands through her hair before turning her face.

Penelope couldn’t help but notice Alice’s skiddish and anxious behaviour, causing her to wonder what had happened between the two.

“Polly?! I’m going to the bathroom.” Alice yelled informing the teen before speed walking off as fast as her heels would take her.

She quickly made her way down the hall, pushing through the group of women that stood outside of the girl’s bathroom.

She gripped onto the sink and kept her head down as her face flushed red. Clutching her chest, she attempted to suppress her panicking as she glared at herself into the mirror.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Moving to this town was supposed to be a fresh start, for her, and for for her family. She’s risked enough for that, damn near put her life on the line, and the possibility of it all crashing down at the hands of one man made her sick to her stomach.

She ran the cold tap before splashing the water that came out onto her face to try and calm herself down and the conversation between the two women in the stalls behind her caught her attention.

“Why did Penelope invite her? Her whole image brings the school down.” One of them spoke

“I guess she pitied her. Clearly she’s at the bottom of the barrel, who else was going to bring her up to respectability. If you ask me, Penelope is too charitable for her own good.” The second one added.

Normally, she’d fight and defend herself against such bitchy comments, but not tonight. She’d already dealt with enough. 

Back in the hall, Penelope took a hold of her brother in laws elbow and began to walk towards the stage.

“Okay, what was that about? That whole exchange between the two of you, what is it that you’re not telling me?” 

Claudius smiled and raised a brow to her in a cocky way.

“Do you know her?” Penelope smirked.

“In more ways than you think. I didn’t recognise her at first because she’s dyed her hair since but-“

She moved out of his grasp and stepped in front of him with her hand on her hip. “But what?! Who is she?!” Penelope demanded to know.

He laughed smugly and shook his head before revealing all. “She’s a hooker, Pen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please leave a comment because I love reading them and finding out what you guys loved, what you’d like to see and how I can improve ❤️


	18. Moving Swiftly Along

“Who the fuck is that?” Alice mumbles into her pillow as a knock on her door at what she is sure to be the crack of dawn, wakes her.

Knowing Tyler was having trouble sleeping recently and not wanting the knocking to wake him, she immediately rises from her slumber, taking her gown off her bedroom floor and placing it over her shoulders as she exits her room.

She staggered down the stairs, tying her robe tightly around her waist and crossing her arms against her chest, whoever it was better have a death wish.

“Alright! I’m coming!” She yells walking closer to the door. She slowly opens it, poking her head out and wishing she hadn’t upon seeing who was on the other side.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at the sight of her smug face before cracking the door open a little more.

“What the hell, could you possibly want with me at 7:00 in the morning?” She growls quietly.

Penelope’s mouth flicked up into a smirk, releasing a patronising laugh as she clasped her hands together. “Oh nothing important Alice, I just wanted to come by and tell you in person that you’re off the PTA.” She announced cheerfully.

Alice’s brows raised in surprise as her lips slowly parted. This certainly wasn’t the news she was expecting to hear, but after careful thought, she figured this had to be a result of Penelope’s brother in law no doubt gossiping to her the night before.

“Excuse me?” Alice asks with narrowed eyes, playing dumb as if she doesn’t have a clue as to why Penelope has kicked her off the parent teacher board.

“I refuse to have the school debased, by somebody with such a disgracefully colourful background.” Penelope tells her sternly. “And just to be sure, you’re bard from upcoming Taste of Riverdale event. Have a good day.”

Alice scoffs unamused as Penelope turns her back and moves down the pathway at her door. She always knew deep down Penelope was just waiting for an opportunity to get her off the PTA and she refused to give her the satisfaction. 

“Well you know what Penelope, fuck you. And your PTA. Another second with you grumpy old hags and I would’ve blown my brains out.” Alice responds with a wide grin and her eyes gleaming with mischief.

She turns on her heels, glaring back at Alice with sharp eyes filled with anger. “Be lucky I’m not alerting the school board and principal Weatherbee!” She snarled before turning back around and making her way down the path.

“And be lucky I’m not ripping your hair out!” Alice screams out.

Spotting Hermione walk past Penelope up her pathway, with her brows knitted in confusion, she gathers herself together and calms down.

“What’s going on?” Hermione asks with concern

Alice rolls her eyes, the smirk from her face turning into a minor frown as she leans against her open door. “Nothing. Just being her usual bitchy self. She just kicked me off the PTA.”

Hermione folds her arms and knits her brows in confusion. “What the- Why?”

Alice’s eyes widen slightly as she stands up straight, knowing she needed to lie as she can’t reveal the real reason. “She uhm, never said.” She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear awkwardly. “What’s up with you?”

“Oh, never mind. I don’t need to hassle you with my problems, you’ve got your own stuff going on. Doesn’t matter.” She protests before attempting to walk back to her home, but being stopped by Alice pulling on her arm.

“Hey, no! Come in, have a coffee. Surely it’s serious if you’re here this early.” Alice insists.

Hermione gives in and walks into the Smith household, following Alice into her kitchen.

She sits comfortably at the island kitchen table as Alice places a mug in front of her and then proceeds to turn on her coffee pot, shortly after bringing the brewing pot of liquid to the table and pouring Hermione and herself a cup.

“Thank you.” Hermione says before taking the mug to her lips and taking a sip

Alice transitions to her own mug and begins pouring, glancing up at Hermione. She could tell something was up with her.

“So? What’s wrong?”

The raven haired woman opposite her shifts her eyes up, placing her mug onto the table before taking a deep breath. 

“I think- I think Fred is having an affair.” Hermione anxiously reveals.

Alice stopped pouring her coffee, locking her eyes with Hermione before bursting out into chuckles.

Hermione was expecting any reaction but that. It’s the first she’s heard of a laughing reaction after an affair revelation. “What’s so funny Alice?!” 

She places her hand at her mouth before waving it to gesture stopping. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry it’s just, trust me, he’s not the type.”

“Type? What does that matter? He’s a man isn’t he?” Hermione retorts.

“And there are many types of men, many of those types having cheating in their blood, but Fred? Not one of those types.” Alice explains.

“And how can you be so sure? No offence but you’ve known him 5 minutes.”

“Trust me, I’ve been around enough men to know these things and pick up on how the Male mind operates in a short period of time. Fred is one of the good guys, he’s solid. Believe me, I highly doubt he’s stepping out.” Alice assures her.

“But he’s acting strange recently!” Hermione argues. “Working late and lying about his whereabouts. I called him the other day and he told me he was at Pops when he was actually downtown, according to an Instagram photo Archie posted of the two of them. He had the location tagged. Look.”

Hermione points her phone towards Alice, showing her the photo of the redhead and his father with a downtown Riverdale location listed.

“How long have you know him?” Alice inquires.

Hermione tilts her head down and sighs. “Since kindergarten.” She reveals softly.

“So why are you adding two and two together and getting five?” Alice wonders.

She ran her hands down her face before biting her lip. “Because I can’t go through this again.” 

“Go through what?” Alice asks as she slides her mug to the slide, coming around the table and resting her arm around Hermione’s shoulders.

“Trusting another man and letting him break me.” Hermione confessed.

Alice furrowed her brow in curiosity, wanting to know what and who Hermione was referring to.

Alice pulled her chair towards Hermione as she looked down at the table before clasping her hands together and resting her head upon them.

“I have known Fred since we were children but we weren’t always together, obviously.” She revealed. Alice rubbed her hand over her back as she spoke.

“We split up near the end of our senior year, realising we wanted completely different things. He wanted to remain here in Riverdale but I had my heart set on going to design school in New York, and after my mother died I had nothing. No money, no security so I figured there was nothing left for me here and with no college fund I needed that scholarship more than anything, so we drifted apart. While in New York I met someone. He was rich and handsome and charming and said all the right things, treated me like a Queen and I instantly fell for him. I ended up moving in with him and we made things official. Little did I know that charming act was just mask and deep down, he was a psychopath.”

The whole story so far had Alice on the edge of her seat and she was so hurt for Hermione, but that was just the start.

“He became, physically abusive, started controlling me and everything I did. I couldn’t escape because where would I go? I had no money and no family, all my finances came from him. Heck I probably wouldn’t have even made it through college.” She sniffles as she wipes a tear from her eye.

“After I got my diploma I discovered I was pregnant, and I was terrified. I didn’t know what to tell him or how he’s react but when he did find out, he was ecstatic. It was the first time in so long he’d actually been good to me. And he slowly started to change so I figured maybe things would be okay, but after Veronica was born, things went back to normal. I stayed with him not just out of fear but because as miserable as I was, I wanted Veronica to have the life I never had and she was his whole world I mean, what’s a few bruises here and there as long as Veronica gets to go to the most prestigious pre school in the state and gets a pony for Christmas right?” She laughs sadly.

“Normally he’d was clever with his beatings and he’d do it when Ronnie wasn’t around but one night, I think she was about 3, she witnessed him hit me. I saw her at the corner of my eye, stood in the hallway clutching her little doll and I couldn’t do anything.” She cries. “And that’s when I realised I couldn’t let her grow up in this environment, and the next day I packed up as much a so could while he was at work, and I left. Promising to never go back. The only reason I ended up back in Riverdale is because I only had enough money for a bus ticket and that was one of the stop offs, but thank God I did, because I would’ve never found my Fred again.” She smiles softly 

Alice tears up at Hermione’s story, deeply admiring her bravery and finding a new amount of respect for her.

“And the worst part of it is, I trusted him with my life, even throughout the abuse, and it broke me. Fred saved me, that’s why can’t go through all this again.” Hermione sighs sadly as she rests her head in her hands.

“Hermione, look at me!” Alice pleads as she brings Hermione’s hands down and rests her hand on her shaking fists, attempting to calm her friend down.

“Fred would never cheat on you, okay? There has to be an explanation behind his behaviour but jumping to conclusions is not going to help.”

Hermione’s holds Alice’s gaze as her mouth flicks up into a soft smile. “I hope you’re right.”

“Do you know what you need?” Alice suggests

“A spa break and $10,000,000?” Hermione jokes. She and Alice begin to laugh

“No, but it’s not a bad idea.” Alice adds. “You need a distraction, from all these thoughts. It will stop your imagination wild.”

Hermione suddenly perks up at Alice’s suggestion. She had a fair point, and it had been a while since she let her hair down. “You know what? You’re right. How about the Taste of Riverdale? We’ll go together.”

Alice’s lips part and she narrows her brows in confusion, pausing for a second. “Uhm I was thinking more like a bar but that would be cool too, if that carrot top cow hadn’t band me from the event.”

“She can’t do that! Can she? Why?” Hermione wonders.

“I don’t know. She’s probably still pissed about me helping Cheryl.” Alice lies 

“Well fuck her. We’re going anyway, and you’re gonna show her that no one and nothing intimidates you.” Hermione encourages her. 

Alice blushes faintly at Hermione’s words. She had never had a friend like her before and she appreciated her more and more everyday.

She looked at her softly, eyes gleaming with happiness at the fact that she Hermione was so sweet with her.

“What?” Hermione questions with a smirk.

“Nothing. It’s just, I’m glad we’re friends.” Alice admits before looking down and smiling.

Pouting her lips slightly before smiling, Hermione leans in for a hug, bringing Alice into her arms and the two clutch onto each other tightly. “I could say the same about you.” 

 

•••

 

“How’s that shelf unit coming along?” Fred asks FP as he fixes up the finishing touches to the window in the corner.

“Just a few more nails and its all set.” He responds.

“Dad, are you sure this is the right colour? I thought Hermione hated purple.” Archie recalls with a final brush stroke before completing the paint job all together.

“Probably not a smart idea to ask as you’ve just finished the paint job.” Jughead informs him.

Archie picks the brush back up and flicks it his boyfriends way, causing him to laugh.

“It’s not Purple son, it’s Lavender.” Fred protested. “And yes I’m sure this is the perfect colour. I’ve seen all of her sketches and colour schemes for her dream store. I’ll know she’ll love it.” He says with a faint smile.

“Well for 2 years worth of savings and 6 months worth of DIY work she better.” FP jokes.

Fred looked around at the tireless work all four men had put in to improving the abandoned store he had bought in secret 6 months ago. 

It was a stark contrast from the shabby and derelict space they had come across all those months back but looking now, it was the perfect place for Hermione to set up shop and live out her dream of selling her clothing designs. Knowing it had been all she wanted from a young age, he wanted nothing more than to give it to her, and with her birthday soon approaching, he knew it was going to be the perfect gift.


	19. It All Falls Down

Chapter 19 - It All Falls Down

Zipping up her black velvet thigh high boots, well Polly’s black velvet thigh high boots. that tenderly hugged her toned thighs, she smiled proudly as she got ready for the Taste of Riverdale event.

It may not have been a bar or a club or a regular girls night out but she wanted to go out and show Penelope she wasn’t going to be intimidated or belittled by her, and that she didn’t control her, and with a word of advice from Hermione, it was all she needed to fire her up.

She looks into her full length mirror with a smirk on her face, her dark hair hanging down either side of her shoulders, admiring her body, that still looked amazing even after two kids, the benefits of having them young she figured, as the dress hugged her curves and accentuated her figure in all the right places. Completing her outfit with a faux fur coat, she was ready to go and exit her bedroom.

“Why are you wearing my boots?” Polly asks as her mother comes down the stairs.

She swings around the bannister as she reaches the final stair. “Because you only have one pair of feet.” She retorts back to her daughter 

Polly slumped back into the couch and folded her arms in annoyance. She wasn’t very much looking forward to the event and made very little effort to dress up. This was the case with Betty as well. Neither of them wanted to go and were doing their best to make it abundantly clear to their mother.

“And what’s up with you two?” Alice questions as she notices the girls sour faces

“We’re not interested in this lame party, that’s what.” Betty mumbles back. “And I had to leave Tyler with that weird babysitter.”

“Well she’s the only one I can afford, and I thought you both loved parties.” Alice states as she fixes her lipstick in the hallway mirror

“Yeah, when there’s people our age around, not when it’s full of stuck up middle aged townsfolk talking about boring shit.” Polly expresses

“Well Hermione’s bringing Archie and Veronica along. That should be fun, right?” She informs them, trying to get them more enthusiastic.

The sound of her doorbell interrupts her. “Ooh! That’s Hermione.”

She makes a beeline for the door, opening it wide and letting her in with Veronica and Archie following behind her

Hermione’s jaw dropped the second the door opened revealing Alice on the other side. She slowly stepped in and looked her friend up and down. “Well you look just....wow!” 

Alice shrugs her shoulders with a grin. “Oh I know.”

Hermione turns her head towards a miserable Betty and Polly slumped back into the couch. “Hey girls, why so glum?”

Alice scoff and rolls her eyes. “Ugh, ignore them. They’re in a strop brace they don’t wanna go.”

“Oh. Looks like all four of you are in the same boat then. These two kick up a fuss every year.” Hermione exaggerates as she points to Veronica and Archie.

“I’m sure all four of you can make your own fun.” Alice suggests

A lightbulb practically appears above Betty’s head, she sits up as she unfolds her arms, her eyes gleaming with slight mischief.

“Yeah. You’re right Mom.” She says feigning excitement and sudden interest in the event, that goes unnoticed by her mother. “Come on guys, let’s go into the kitchen and get a snack before we leave.” Betty suggests, with a clear hidden agenda on her mind.

The other three teens follow her into the kitchen, their faces flashing with confusion. 

“That’s the spirit!” Alice mentions to all of them as she and Hermione watch them all walk off.

“Okay Betty, what are you up to?” Veronica asks as they all round the kitchen island.

Betty gives her a mischievous smirk before reaching down to her mothers liquor cabinet.

“Now why didn’t I think of that?” Polly exasperates. 

“Think of what?” Archie asks naively, earning a smile from Polly as she looks in his direction.

Betty comes back up with a bottle of vodka in her hands and waves it to the teens, each them their faces begin beaming with happiness. “Like Mom said, we’ll make our own fun.” Betty recalls as she sneaks the bottle under her coat.

“So is Fred coming with us?” Alice innocently questions.

Hermione pokes her tongue in her cheek before speaking. “No. He’s, he’s working late. He said he’ll be coming by later.”

Alice notices the defeated and questioning look set upon Hermione’s face. “Okay, don’t even allow your head to go there alright?” Alice advices as she rests her hands on Hermione’s shoulders.

The brunette sighs deeply before running her hands down her face. “Fine. Come on, let’s just get go.”

Alice smiles softly at her before watching her walk out the door. “Kids! We’re leaving!”

 

•••

 

“Besides the anniversary, this is certainly the most important night of the year.” Penelope informs Hal, sat at her dressing table and digging through her jewellery box and glaring at him through her mirror. 

As she observed him, sat on the edge of their Kingsized four poster bed, adjusting his collar and practically staring into space, she couldn’t help but wonder if he was actually listening to her. 

He couldn’t have looked more unbothered if he tried and it was written all over his face and his aura for weeks. She knew there was something going on with and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

“At the risk of sounding like I’m making wild assumptions, you’ve been rather distant lately.” She states before spinning around on her stool. “Is something bothering you?”

Hal glances towards her, a micro flash of guilt appearing over his face before Penelope had a chance to notice it. “No. Of course not.” He lies, swiftly moving on to fix his shoes. 

Penelope nodded to herself, pursing her lips in acceptance but then refusing to let this go.

She stands up from the stool and slowly wanders towards him. “It’s just that, you’ve been going to more meetings than usual, remaining closed off, behaving shifty, I feel like you’re here physically but mentally you’re elsewhere, you brush off almost everything I say.” She leans against one of the four bed posts and folds her arms against her chest, titling her head as she looked down at him. “Something you need to tell me dear?”

“Maybe you just have a wild imagination, dear.” He retorts, refusing to look up at her.

The air around them remained tense. They both knew this discussion was going to end in tears but they were too far gone to just brush it off now.

As Penelope recalled his behaviour over the past few weeks and everything she had just listed prior, she was beginning to connect the dots, and it all lead to one conclusion.

“Is there someone else?” She asked sternly, her face as cold as ice and her eyes gleaming with anger.

Cocking his head up snappily, he glared at her with brows knitted in a mixture of frustration and confusion. “What?!” He bellows. “How can you even think that?”

“What else am I supposed to think when you’ve been pulling away from me recently? And we both know you’ve got form.” Penelope interrupts 

Hal clenches his fists before sighing out his frustration. “How many times are we gonna go over this? She meant nothing to me! It’s in the past!”

Penelope scoffed and grabbed her purse, leaving him alone in the room and making her way downstairs to the car. Was she overreacting? Probably but her gut was telling her something wasn’t right.

Shortly after she entered his car, Hal came out the front door and walked towards the vehicle, slowly entering as he could sense Penelope was in a fragile mood.

“Now can you let me speak?” He pleads softly.

She shifts her eyes towards him and then shifts them back, indicating that he had the floor. 

“I promise you, hand on my heart I have not been stepping out on you.” He assured her before reaching for her chin tenderly, forcing her to look at him.

She smiles softly towards him, looking into his innocent appearing eyes and choosing to believe him. He had already made this mistake before and proved that he had learned from it. She didn’t think there was anyway he would willingly make it again.

The car journey between them was much less tension filled after they had gotten everything out in the open. They were minutes away from the town hall as Penelope’s phone began to ring.

“Nora! Hi.......Yes, we’re about to pull up outside of the town hall.......Okay, see you in a minute.” She says before ending the call and rolling her eyes.

“This is the first and last time we show up late for a town event.”

“Copy that.” He smiles before looking back out at the road again.

Not being completely focused, he’s taken by surprise when he approaches a speed bump, causing them to both hit their heads against the roof and Penelope to drop her phone down the side of the passenger seat.

“Be careful honey.” She advises as she reaches her hand down the leather material to the carpet. Not being able to find her phone, she decides to give up and look for it when they leave, that is until she feels something round and metal like.

Clasping it in her hands and pulling her arm out, she reveals a bent silver hoop earring.

Eyes filled with a combination of hurt and fury, she slowly turned her head towards him, not saying a word.

“I think you better start talking Harold.” She said sternly, gaining his attention as she turned his head while her parked.

He gulped at the sight of the piece of jewellery and his eyes widened in fear.

“Penelope, I-“ He stammers.

“Save it!” She screams in fury before slamming the earring onto the dashboard. Grabbing her purse she immediately unlocked the door and stormed out of the car, wanting to get as far away from him as possible.

Unbuckling his seatbelt in a hurry, he exit the car and followed after her frantically. “Penelope wait!” 

“Who is she?!” She bellowed, demanding to know

Noticing the town goers around them entering the hall, he tried to make things as discreet as possible. “Let’s not do this right now, okay?” He pleads quietly through bared teeth.

He tries to take a hold of her arm to pull her to the side but pulls out of his grasp, pushing him away from her and setting a distance between the two.

Narrowing her eyes in rage towards him, she angrily placed her hands on her hips before calming herself down. “Who is she?” She inquires, refusing to look up at him as she does

Hal sighs anxiously before stepping closer towards her, his face in deep regret. “Penelope, I don’t think-“

“If you want any chance of us fixing this, tell me who she is now!” She interrupts 

“Does it matter?! I promise you, it was just sex. It meant nothing, you’re who I love!” He explains frantically as he takes a hold of her shoulders.

“It does matter!” She yells. “Because I want to know who you thought was so much more thrilling than me that you had to break our vows.” She cried

Closing his eyes and running his hands over his face, he breathed deeply. Knowing that this was going to end terribly but he couldn’t take the risk of losing Penelope.

“Alice Smith.” He finally mumbled.

Penelope’s mouth dropped open and she gasped in horror. Plain disgust and fury flashing over her face as she took in what he said. Alice Smith, of all people, was his mistress.

She calmly walked over to the Hall entrance, shock still all over her face and pushing past Hal as she did. 

“Where are you going?” Hal asked concerned 

Without missing a beat, she turned quick on her heels and faced him. “You were right. We can’t do this right now, there are people in there waiting on us, and relying on us, but I promise you, we are not, done yet.” She informed him sternly before moving closer the door.

Hearing all the guests in chatter on the other side helped her calm herself a little quicker. She couldn’t go right in with the state that she was in and gathered herself together, drying her tears, fixing her mascara and trying her best to let her hurt go.

She grabbed a hold of the handles and strolled right in with her head held high, smiling widely at everyone that looked her way, she was doing a great job at forgetting that her husband had been cheating on her with an ex prostitute, until she laid her eyes upon the woman in question herself, laughing up a storm and engaging in shallow conversation with her friends as if she hadn’t been having an affair with a married man for weeks.

Storming over to her, she was ready to give her a piece of her mind. She didn’t care one bit about making a scene. “How dare you even show your face here?!” Penelope roared.

Gaining the attention of Alice, Hermione and FP, they all turned in confusion to see the livid redhead standing before them. 

Alice scoffed in annoyance. “It’s a free country Penelope, I don’t have to explain myself to-“

“Look at you. Stood here like nothings happened, dressed like you should be working a comer on the Southside-“

“Excuse me? I suggest you watch your mouth right now before-“ Alice warns

“Okay that’s enough Penelope.” Hermione snaps.

“Like you haven’t been sleeping with my husband for weeks!” Penelope finishes, causing the entire room to fall silent.

“Penelope what are you talking about?” FP wonders, his face filled with annoyance 

“She’s been sleeping with Hal, behind my back.” She answers sternly, glaring directly at FP. “Do you honestly have no shame? Like it wasn’t bad enough that you already sold yourself, you had to lead my husband astray as well.” 

Upon Penelope revealing this, all that was heard in the room were gasps. All eyes were on a very shook up Alice as she felt her heart beat rapidly increase and a lump in her throat she desperately couldn’t swallow. The judgemental looks from everybody present was too much for her to handle.

Penelope looked around at the stunned faces of the townsfolk and chuckled lightly. “Oh yes that’s right everyone. Miss Alice Smith here, is a prostitute.”

Anxiously approaching Penelope with worry on her face, she attempts to plead her case. “Penelope, I swear this isn’t what it seems-“

Suddenly, Penelope’s sharp hand being smacked right across Alices face cuts her off before she can continue. “You liar!” 

She watched as Alice clutched onto her reddening cheek, wanting to embarrass the woman further but deciding she wasn’t worth it, and immediately running off back stage.

Alice could barely move. Her hand still on her cheek, she slowly removed it and glanced up to see Hermione and FP staring at her in confusion.

“Alice? What the hell is going on? You and Hal Cooper? I don’t understand this.” Hermione wondered.

Alice blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall as she turned around, laying eyes on Hermione and FP and preparing for their disappointment and shock. “I- have to go.” She whispered before running towards the main entrance, wading through the busy crowds and sneaky whispers as she did.

Entering the car park, she noticed a figure, who she was pretty sure was Hal, in the distance.

“You motherfucker!” Alice screamed as she stormed over to Hal in the desolate and dark car park, hitting him with her fist as she got to him and eventually giving up when he managed to get away, setting a distance between them both.

“You said you weren’t married you lying sack of shit! Do you realise what I’ve just been through?” She cried. 

Hal reaches his hands out to steady her. “I- I messed up, I know I did, just let me explain-“

Clasping her fists, she attempts to attack him again before feeling two hands wrap around her waist from behind and pulling her off him. “Alice stop! He’s not worth it!” FP advices. 

Being free from Alice’s wrath, Hal took the opportunity to make an embarrassed run for it to avoid any further confrontation. He had screwed up royally and didn’t want to be reminded of it any longer. 

“You better run you lying bastard!” She cried out.

Panting heavily in FP’s grasp, she removed herself from him and ran her hands through her hair, clenching her eyes shut to avoid any more tears. 

FP calmly stepped towards her, placing his soft hand upon her shoulder, expecting her brush him off but she warmly accepted it.

“Are you okay?” 

She shook her head angrily before turning around, seeing his soft and innocent chestnut eyes as they gazed into hers. 

“Honestly? No.” She chuckled. “But I will be. I always am.”


	20. Repairing the Cracks

Alice had barely slept a wink last night. The bags under her eyes were more visible than ever and her face physically looked like thunder. She hadn’t felt this low since her teen years, and all because of one woman who couldn’t keep her mouth shut and her cheating asshole of a husband 

The whole reason she had moved to Riverdale was for a fresh start but the saying of your past catching up to you proved to be very accurate. 

Riverdale was a small town, pretty much everybody knew each other, and with most of the town in attendance at the Taste of Riverdale the prior night, she knew she had to be the talk of the town.

Sat at her kitchen island, stirring a cup of plain black coffee Betty had made for her, she began to stare into space, thinking of the days when her life was relatively simple.

“Have you seen the school website?” Polly bellowed as she stormed down the stairs with a tablet in her hand.

“Right, because the first thing I’m thinking about on a Saturday morning is school.” Betty snaps sarcastically 

Alice ran her hands down her face before reluctantly turning around to her eldest. “No, I haven’t Polly. Let me guess, your classmates are talking shit about me?”

“That’s putting it nicely.” She mumbled as she slides the tablet over to the her mother

Alice scrolls down the screen, staring and scan reading some of the comments in slight disgust. They all ranged from insulting her personally to dragging the girls into it to questioning her skills as a mother.

She slammed the tablet and frowned angrily before running her hands down her face once more but is then interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

“Whoever that is, tell them to get lost.” Alice mumbles angrily. She wasn’t in the mood for visitors right now.

Polly walked towards the door and looked through the peephole. “It’s only Hermione.” She responds

Alice perked her head back up and looked in her daughters direction

“Oh. Well, let her in then.” She answered calmly

Polly opened the door slowly, allowing Hermione to walk in. She had a soft but sympathetic smile upon her face as she approached the kitchen island.

“Uhm, Hermione, I don’t really think this is a good time.” Polly explained to her

“No, Polly, it’s fine.” Alice says to her daughter

“I just wanted to check how you were. Last night was quite chaotic.” Hermione states

“I’m surprised you still want anything to do with me.” Alice chuckles sadly before looking down. 

She looks back towards Polly and Betty, knowing she’s going to need some time alone with Hermione to talk.

“Uhm, girls, why don’t you take Tyler to the park or something. You don’t have to be cooped up in here for me, I’ll be fine. Go and enjoy the day.” She encouraged

Betty approached her mother with a concerned look and rested her hand upon her shoulder.

“Are you sure Mom?” 

Alice rested her hand on top of hers and smiles softly. “Yes baby, I’m sure. Take a twenty out of my purse, go and have some fun.” She encourages. She watches as Betty gleefully goes upstairs to collect her things and the money she promised her and eventually leave the house with Polly.

“I’m gonna keep them home from school next week to avoid further embarrassment.” Alice tells Hermione as she pours out a mug of coffee.

“If those girls are anything like you they needn’t worry about what a few gossiping pigeons say.” Hermione tells her with a smile before taking her mug to her lips.

A tear falls from Alice’s cheek at the mention of Hermione’s words. Her girls were resilient, and could handle themselves, but that didn’t change the fact that she still worried for them constantly being judged and ostracised for her past mistakes.

“I know that, it’s just, for Penelope to blurt out to nearly the entire town that I was sleeping with Hal when the bastard lied to me and then for her to add insult to injury by revealing I was a hooker, it’s just, it’s just too much for me handle right now.” She breathes out before sitting down.

“I would’ve gone nowhere near him if I knew he was married but nobody’s gonna believe that now.” She frowns angrily 

Hermione takes her hand and rests it upon Alice’s. “I believe you. And so does Fred and so do your girls and that’s all that matters.”

“But it’s the judging I can’t handle.” Alice snaps. “And now the whole towns gonna paint me as the slut who lead him astray.” 

She takes a second to gather herself together and allow her tears to subside.

She holds her head down onto the table before speaking. “I dealt with enough of this shit when I was younger.” 

Hermione furrows her brows. “Dealt with what?”

She pauses, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Men treating me like shit.” She responds through a shaky voice.

“My Mom kicked me out when she found out I was pregnant. I was 3 months gone, terrified, I didn’t know what I was gonna do. I dropped out of high school in the hopes I’d get a job and couch surfed until I luckily found a place, but of course my job didn’t pay enough and I had to get inventive, and all I had was my looks so I began selling myself.” She quietly reveals. 

It was always the one part of her life that she shied away from, it wasn’t necessarily the idea of willingly selling her body and owning her sexual autonomy that cut deep, it was always the stigma and judgment from others that came with it.

“I’m not proud of my past, but everything I’ve ever done was for my family, so they wouldn’t grow up the way I did, so they wouldn’t end up like me. And now look, Betty’s a mom at 15 and Polly’s a misdemeanour away from Juvi.” She scoffs. “I’m seriously fucking up and this whole town knows it.”

“Alice you don’t have to explain yourself to me. I don’t judge you for your past, we’ve all done things we’re not proud of. And like you said, you did what you had to do to survive, to give Polly and Betty the best life possible.” Hermione explains calmly. She hated seeing Alice in this state.

“But I’ve damn near ruined my girls, they deserve better than me!” Alice snapped sadly

“No. You raised two resilient and independent young women and making sacrifices or decisions that you aren’t proud of doesn’t make you failure as a mother, it just makes you a damn good one.” 

Alice softened her face a little before looking back up at Hermione. She had only been feeling sorry for herself, deep down she knew Hermione was right. Regardless of what she’s had to do in the past to get by and regardless of how other people viewed her and her family, she knew she had succeeded in raising Polly and Betty to be the amazing young women they are today. They were her proudest achievement.

She blinked back her tears before wiping them away from her face, chuckling as she did. “You always know the right things to say.”

“It wasn’t about saying the right thing, it was about saying the truth.” Hermione assures her

“Thank you. For everything.” Alice says to her with a smile.

 

•••

 

Working behind bars for half her life, Alice oddly found that there was nothing more therapeutic than restocking fridges.

She was so busy occupying herself with it and trying to distract herself that she hadn’t heard FP enter.

“Your shift doesn’t start for another hour.” He reminds her as he leans over the bar, observing her from the back.

She turns around to face him and gives him a slight angry glare before taking a crate over to the table on the other side.

“Yeah well, I couldn’t be cooped up in that house feeling sorry for myself all day.” She huffs, collecting glasses as she does and refusing to look at him. She pauses what she’s doing and lifts a wagging finger towards him. “And before you even start running your mouth about last night, I did not know he was married-“

“Alice relax!” He advices softly, raising his hands in defence. “I believe you okay, I’m not here to judge anyone.” He says to her softly, walking over to her as she slumps back into the chair before her.

“I’m sorry, for snapping at you. It’s just, I’m the laughing stock of the town.” She mumbles before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

He takes a seat at the table opposite her, leaning forward to really take her words in and show he was listening.

“You never did strike me as the type to let anybody get to her.” FP mentions with a smirk.

“I’m not, but the bitchy comments and judging behind my back is just too much, and for what? Because some lying asshole never mentioned his wife to me.” She says angrily 

FP took his hand and rested it upon Alice’s. “For what it’s worth, Hal’s always been a womanising sleezeball, since high school, and anybody in this town with an ounce of common sense will take that into consideration.”

Alice’s eyes shifted up towards him, meeting his gaze instantly and softening her face.

“And I believe you, and you don’t have to explain yourself to me. Your past is your business, and nobody else’s.” He acknowledged, giving her a warm smile as he did.

They held each other’s gaze for a little longer than a second. The air around them becoming tense in a touching and warm way. Alice’s breath hitched in her throat before the corners of her lips twitched into a smile.

She brought her hand out and rested it on top of his. 

“Didn’t think I’d ever hear something like that from you.” She adds

“Yeah well you’re the victim in all this. It’s not fair that he gets away with it.” FP noted.

She chuckles softly before lightly taking her hand away. “Like you said, I’m a big girl, I can handle it.” She shrugs proudly as she leans back into her chair.

FP watched her with a soft grin, admiring the strength and resilience of the woman before him. Maybe he was wrong about her all along, and maybe this could be the start of a beautiful friendship, little did he know, Alice was also thinking the same thing.

After their heartfelt conversation, they decided to carry on with work as normal, even as they found themselves to be one woman down. Toni was due at the bar well over an hour ago and the two were beginning to worry.

However, their worries came to an end when she slowly staggered into the bar, looking oddly drained and somewhat anxious.

 

The prior night 

 

“You did good Topaz.” The dirty blonde haired serpent grinned mischievously as she counted the many bank notes in her hand.

“So, we’re good now? I can go?” The pink haired teen wondered nervously before attempting to leave Penny in the dark alley way.

“Not so fast kid.” Penny responds, grabbing the young girls leather jacket and pulling her back.

“I want you to move on up. Start moving some white.” She explains to a very anxious Toni. “The pigs are closing in on the boys, but their sexist asses rarely ever check on the girls. Maybe start at out the Wyrm huh? FP’s dumbass will never clock anything.”

“Penny are you fucking crazy?!” Toni bellows with her brows arched in shock. “I’m not selling coke!”

Penny nodded softly before taking Toni by surprise and grabbing her by the collar of her jacket, pushing her up against the wall and staring her into her frightened eyes, practically snarling at her.

“You listen to me pinky, I’m in charged around here now, so what I say goes. And if you ever raise your voice like that to me again, not only will I make sure your Dad’s sentence is lengthened, I’ll make sure that when he does eventually get out, he’ll have no precious daughter to come home to.” Penny threatens. 

“You’re hurting me!” Toni tells her, trying desperately to get out of her grasp.

“Do we have a deal?!” Penny questions as she tightens her grip.

“Yes, yes! I’ll do it!”

•••

“What time do you call this?” FP asked her as he watched her move behind the bar.

“Sorry, I overslept.” Toni groaned 

“Just call in next time alright?” FP informs her as he moves into the back to check stock.

Not looking where she’s going, she bumps into Alice as she makes her way behind the bar, not aware of the small bag with the white substance that’s fallen out of her pocket, Alice being the one to pick it up to make matters worse.

“Toni what the hell is this?!” She whispered furiously

Toni remained silent as her eyes filled with tears, forcing Alice to soften towards her a little

“I’m waiting?” She adds

“Look, it’s not mine okay! Penny, she’s making me sell this stuff. She threatened me and my Dad!” The young girl pleads

“Who the hell is Penny?” Alice questions

“A serpent, well more like a back stabbing cobra.” Toni retorts. “She’s dangerous, okay? She’s caused a lot of problems for the gang and she’s part of the reason my Dad’s locker up in the first place.”

“Sounds like a bitch.” Alice chuckles

“That’s putting it lightly.”

“Well why the hell did you bring this stuff with you? Do you have any idea how stupid it was?!” Alice scolds.

“I had no choice. I was out all night and couldn’t return home and I’m exhausted.” 

Alice purses her lips in thought before sneaking the bag back into Toni’s pocket. “Follow my lead, okay?” She tells the girl, gesturing for her to follow her towards FP

“Toni you look a bit peaky, are you sure you’re okay?” Alice asks, feigning concern.

Toni catches on to what she’s doing and she happily goes along

“Uhm, yeah. I’ve just been having lower back pains and migraines, that time of the month and all.”

“What was that?” FP asks poking his head out.

“I’m just not feeling well.” Toni responds

He strolled over to the two of them and leaned against the bar. “You do look a little worse for wear.” He mentions, examining her forehead at the same time. “If you really feel that bad, I guess Alice and I can handle things ourselves today.” He says kindly

“Thanks!” Toni chirps, still trying to keep up her sickly act before leaving. “I’ll see you later.”

“See you honey! She’ll be fine, she just needs some rest.” Alice assures a concerned FP

“You sure she’s gonna be okay?” FP wonders as he continues to clean the glasses behind him, which Alice had also moved onto doing.

“Trust me, after two girls I’ve seen it all. You’ll understand when Jellybean hits puberty and gets her-.”

He childishly holds his hands up to his ears with a smile. “Ah! Don’t even say that. Or that word either. I hate the idea of her becoming an adult.”

“Oh grow up!” She chuckles as she jokingly hits him with a cloth


	21. It’s My Party, I’ll Get Mad If I Want To

The day of Hermione’s birthday had finally arrived and funnily enough, Fred was more excited about the festivities than she was, especially with the surprise he had prepared for her later today.

He was currently in the kitchen with Veronica and Archie preparing breakfast in bed for his wife, which was his idea. 

Finishing up, he told the teens to follow him up with their gifts, with Vegas tagging along. They didn’t bother knocking the bedroom door, knowing she was most likely already awake, and just strolled right in.

“Happy Birthday!” Fred, Veronica and Archie cheered as they walked into the room with Vegas behind them. Archie had a huge bouquet of flowers in hand, while Veronica had a wrapped gift box in hers and Fred carried a breakfast tray.

The dog brushed past them all and jumped up onto the bed, making Hermione smile as she sat up.

The three of them followed the canine and joined the two of them with Fred placing her breakfast tray in front of her. She was still on edge and suspicious over his behaviour recently but she decided she wasn’t going to let it ruin the day.

“You guys didn’t have to do all of this!” She gushed as she moved over to make more space for them all

“Yes we did honey, it’s your special day.” Fred responded, earning a tense smile from Hermione, which he chose to ignore. Her behaviour towards him had been rather odd over the past week, he had definitely picked up on it.

Of course he hadn’t come to the conclusion that she suspected he was cheating so many other scenarios behind Hermione’s distance flew around his head, but today was her special day. Whatever issues that believed may have risen between them could wait for another occasion.

“These are beautiful!” She says as Archie hands her the flowers he had got for her. She brings them to her nose and deeply inhales the scent. “Thank you Archie.” She places the flowers down next to her and moves onto Veronica’s gift.

“Not to be bias, but I can promise you this is the best gift you’ll receive today.” Veronica brags as she watches her mother open the box

“We’ll see about that.” Archie jokingly snaps back, earning a concerning glare from Fred as he was the only other person who knew about what he had planned for her later.

She opened the box to find a charm bracelet with multiple charms attached around, including a love heart with the letter “V” attached.

She slowly pulled the piece of jewellery out and stared in awe, gaping at how beautiful it was.

“Oh Ronnie, this is gorgeous.” She gushed before placing it around her wrist and lifting it up to get a better look at it. “How did you afford this? It must’ve cost you a fortune.”

“I’ve been saving for a while, you deserve the best Mom.” The young girl smiled before kissing her mother on the cheek. She and Hermione had always had a closer than close bond, and not that you could blame them. They were all each other had for a long while before she reconciled with Fred.

“So, no gift from my beloved husband?” Hermione points out, putting sarcastic emphasis on the word beloved which hadn’t gone unnoticed by Fred.

He stammered as his mouth fell slightly agape and his eye widened, glaring into her direction.

“You’ll have to wait until later.” He says happily

She straightens her face and pulls a half frown, clearly unimpressed by his answer. “Right.”

 

•••

 

Not being too big on celebrations, Fred and Hermione has organised a quiet dinner to celebrate, for the adults only, which is exactly how Hermione wanted it. All four parents had sent their beloved offspring to The Bijou.

Alice had remained huddled in a corner by herself. Drinking a larger than normal glass of wine while she quietly observed Fred and Hermione in the kitchen through door gap. Hermione hadn’t said much since their last conversation.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by FP approaching her and tapping her shoulder lightly.

“Hey. So how are you doing?” He kindly asked, not wanting to overstep or make her feel uncomfortable in any way.

She removed the wine filled glass from her lips and shifted her ocean blue eyes up to meet his.

Honestly, she wasn’t okay, and she wasn’t normally one to spill her guts to others either, she found it to be a sign of weakness, but something about the way FP had approached her and delivered the question made her want to, as if she was obligated to. His words and attitude alone made her feel she could willingly open up to him without judgement.

“Not really.” She sighs, running her finger along the edge of the glass in her other hand. “But day by day it gets better so, I’m just living in the moment.” She said nonchalantly, with a hint of sadness in her voice before taking another sip and gulping it down.

“Well, crazier things have happened in this town. I guarantee you, next week this will all blow over and they’ll be geeking out over something else.”

Alice chuckles as she looks down at her glass, smiling into the red liquid that stared back at her. “Thanks for the vote of confidence and all but, trust me, I’m fine. I’ve been through worse.”

He gave a supportive smile back before resting his hand on her shoulder, letting her know he was there for her, and to her surprise, it was beyond comforting. Knowing she had someone in her corner. She’d never had that in life before.

“FP?!” Hermione’s voice called in a demanding way from the hall. The two snapped out of their trance and looked back at her.

His eyes widened and he poked his tongue in his cheek. “Yep?!”

“Uhm, Fred needs you in the kitchen.” She informed him, pointing her thumb behind her.

“What for? I am not particularly the culinary type.”

She clasped her hands together as she paused in her steps, trying to think of something on the spot.

“I don’t know, why don’t you go and see perhaps.” She suggested before walking towards him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and slowly ushered him out, leaving her alone with Alice

The minute he was out of sight, her face turned to thunder, grabbing the first bottle of alcohol she could find at her and Fred’s mini bar and drinking it straight from the bottle.

Alice watched on at her friends downward spiral in slight shock. She knew Hermione was going through some things but she didn’t think it was this serious.

Hermione sighed deeply, breathing in her surroundings as she released the bottle from her moist lips and lowered it back into the table with a mild slam. She wiped the brown liquid from her mouth with the sleeve of her dress and looked back at Alice with defeat all over her face.

“Well that was......entertaining.” Alice finally spoke before leaning against the table. “What’s happened now?”

“He hasn’t gotten me anything.” Hermione announced before taking another swig of her bottle. “But not like it’s a surprise, he probably forgot on the count of him fucking another woman!” She angrily whispered before lowering her head into her hands.

She slowly picked her head back up and moved her raven locks out of her face, wiping away the few tears from her face.

“Oh my God! You’re not- you don’t still think he’s cheating do you?” Alice exasperates

“What am I supposed to think?!”

“Hermione, for the last time, you’re overreacting. Maybe he-“

“Dinners ready ladies!” Fred informs them as he walks through to the living room where they were stood, interrupting their conversation as he did.

“Thanks, we’ll be in in a minute.” Alice smiled before gripping onto Hermione’s hand. The two watched on as he stepped into the dining area.

Despite the idea of her husband sleeping with another woman still heavy on her mind, Hermione remained civil at the dinner table and the four enjoyed themselves all while engaging in an interesting discussion about their high school days.

“No but seriously, Hal even treated her like crap in High school, I don’t why any of it came as a surprise to her.” Fred mentioned before finishing his glass.

Alice scoffed before rolling her eyes. “Well she’s had a problem with me since I came to town so I guess she was just looking for an excuse to come down on me harder, or least hate me more openly.”

“But still, for Hal to do what he did and sit back and let you take the fall, it’s fucked up.” FP expresses as he leaned back into his chair.

“Well some men just can’t be trusted can they?” Hermione interrupted snidely before taking a sip of her glass.

The other three looked between each other, sensing that Hermione clearly had some sort of issue that she wasn’t addressing.

“Well uhm.” Fred spoke as he clasped his hands together. “I’ve been waiting all day to share this with you and I figure this is the perfect time.”

He stands up from his chair and walks over to the cabinet on the other side of the room, pulling out a large brown envelope and handing it to Hermione.

“Happy Birthday honey.” He expresses.

She placed her glass down onto the table and furrowed her brows at him, confused as to what could be in this envelope of his.

“What’s this?” She wondered, reluctantly taking it from his possession.

“Open it and find out.”

She peeled back the envelope flap and pulled out a contract, for what she couldn’t quite make out.

“A contract for property number 92837 in Downtown Riverdale?” She read out confused. “I don’t- I don’t understand.”

“After saving for two years I finally managed to get you the store front you always wanted.” Fred revealed proudly. 

Hermione’s eyes began to well up with tears as she turned her head towards him. 

“Granted it needed a little, well actually a lot, of TLC, that’s why I’ve been working late for all these weeks. FP, Arch and Jug has been giving me a hand.” Fred explained 

Her breath hitched in her throat before she burst into tears in front of them all.

Fred immediately rested his hand on her shoulder and concern ran all over his face. “Honey what’s wrong?” 

“I- I just can’t believe-“ Hermione cried. She was a blubbering mess at this point.

“She thought you were sticking your dick in another woman.” Alice announced nonchalantly, earning a mild giggle from FP, which he tried to hide by covering his mouth with his napkin.

Fred’s eyes widened in confusion and shock. “What?!” He turned back to Hermione, genuinely shocked at the thought of this.

“Well you were so distant and staying out late, what was I supposed to think.”

“Hermione, I would never do that to you. I wouldn’t even dream of it.”

He tilted her head up towards him and rested his hand on her cheek. “You’ve been the love of my life since we were 15. And 20 years later nothing’s changed, absolutely nothing.”

Fred began to tear up himself as he went on with his speech, followed by Alice and FP who were at the table sniffling a little too. It was all a bit too emotional for them.

“I’m sorry. I guess I just overreacted. You know how I am.” Hermione laughed before wiping a tear. 

Fred chuckled before pulling her into a comforting and heartfelt hug. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love you Hermione.”

“I love you too.”


	22. Suspensions and Confrontations

“Tyler no no no! Don’t touch that!” Betty screams as she runs after her son who was inches away from pulling the wire on her piping hot hair straighteners.

It was a new day and a new week and after the whole drama with her mother and Hal had died down, she was ready to show herself at school, but not without a little accessory added to her look.

“Maybe if you put him in his playpen instead of having him crawl around he wouldn’t be trying to fry himself.” Veronica sarcastically informed her.

“There’s no point. He’s learned how to climb out of it.” Betty informs her. “I’m just gonna hold on to him while I get ready.”

She holds the infant in her arms before reaching into her jewellery box and pulling out a new nose ring she had been dying to try out for weeks.

“You can’t go into school with that.” Veronica informs her

“Why not?”

“It’s an instant suspension. They only allow modest jewellery.” Veronica answered 

The rules and standards of Riverdale high certainly weren’t what Betty was used to. At her old school she could turn up as ridiculously and immodest as she liked and nobody would bat an eye.

“Like I’m scared of Weatherbee. What’s he gonna do? Give me a detention?” She mimicked before turning back to her mirror and catching Alice in the reflection with a laundry basket in hand.

“Right, you got anything a dark wash because I’m doing it right now- Oh. Hi Veronica.” 

“Hi Alice.” Veronica waved.

She remembered how early it was that morning and knew Betty never got up before 10am.

“You going to school?” She wondered. After the whole Hal fiasco and her being known as the towns home-wrecker, she decided it would be a good idea to keep the girls off school for the time being, which they initially were ecstatic about. She didn’t want them to be affected any further by her mistakes.

“Yeah. I’ve already missed a bunch, and as hard as it is to believe I’m actually missing that hellhole. Being cooped up in here with you can get boring.” Betty jokes.

“Oh ha ha.” Alice feigns in laughter before leaning against the door. “Just don’t let anyone give you any shit okay?”

“As if I ever would.” Betty assured her. She finished up at the mirror, grabbed her bag and proceeded to leave, Veronica following shortly behind her.

 

•••

 

“I swear to God if Mantle says one thing to me about my Mom-“ Betty angrily expressed as she shoved books into her locker. She had only been in the school building for about 20 minutes and she’d already been faced with a few awkward stares and whispers from other students. 

“He won’t! I think you put the fear of God into him last time.” Veronica mentioned referring to a week ago when Betty practically tackled him onto the floor and threatened to smash his face in.

The blonde chuckled as she reminisced on her violent act. “Yeah. That was hilarious.”

Closing her locker and pulling her bag over her shoulder she proceeded to walk down the hall with Veronica to home room.

“Halt!” A quiet and nasally voice says to the two of them before bringing a hand to their faces.

“What do you want Poindexter?” Betty rudely argued. 

“We’re late for homeroom Dilton. Get out of the way.” Veronica snapped as she tried to move around him, being stopped by his arm.

“That distracting piercing on your nose is a violation of the school’s dress code and policy.” He rambled, not realising the girls weren’t paying attention whatsoever.

“Take it out immediately or I’ll be forced to write you up and send you to Principal Weatherbee’s office.

“Ooh I’m scared! What’s he gonna do? Rip it out?” Betty joked before proudly pushing past Dilton and making her way to class.

Her plans to keep her nose ring in however didn’t quite go to plan as her homeroom tutor sent her to Weatherbee’s office herself, resulting in an instant suspension.

Alice had been called into the school to pick her up, which she was highly unimpressed by as she planned on relaxing this morning and having some time to herself, not collecting her daughter from school after a silly suspension. 

She was already on her way to Pops when she had received the call and proceeded to return there afterwards.

“Trust you to get suspended over that damn ring. And it’s not even ten o’clock.” She said frustratedly as she and Betty walked towards the counter at the diner.

Rolling her eyes, Betty rested her folded arms onto the counter, not being in the mood to handle her mother’s ramblings.

“It’s not my fault the school’s rules are bullshit.” The teen grumbled.

Just as Alice was about to reprimand her daughter for her mouth, a snarling familiar voice was heard from the booth behind her.

“Suspension huh?” The smug voice spoke, causing Alice to turn around and see Penelope and Hal directly opposite her. “Can’t say I’m surprised, they do always say look to the parents in these circumstances.”

“Great! This is all I need.” She mumbled to herself as she clutched her purse and hung it over her shoulder. 

“Following in your mother’s trashy footsteps already Elizabeth?” Penelope taunted with a hint of mischief in her voice as she stirred her tea.

“It’s Betty, you stuck up bitch. And don’t talk to my Mom like that.” The Blonde threatened before being stopped by her mother

“Betty honey, it’s okay, I got this.” She assured her as she ushered her back a little and moved towards their booth with her head held high.

“Talk about me all you want, but my kids, are off limits.” She warned fiercely. “Now if you’ve got something to say to me, I’m right here, all ears. Do your worst.”

The redhead scoffed condescendingly before shifting herself slightly to face the scorned raven haired beauty. 

“Oh, I don’t think I’ll be saying anything different to what the whole town has been saying all week, but surely you must be used to being the talk of the town, as well as the bike.” She mumbled the last part.

“Well your scumbag husband wasn’t complaining.” She taunted with a mischievous smirk.

Penelope’s mouth fell wide open upon hearing such a crude statement.

“Although, I was. Maybe last more than five minutes next time?” She snapped at Hal, causing his face to turn bright red. 

“Ignore her honey.” Hal advised as he rested his hand on Penelope’s 

“Ignore her honey.” Alice mimicked. 

“Could you work on not being so childish for just one day? How about that?” Hal stated exasperatedly 

“I’ll tell you what is childish, the size of your di-“ 

Penelope had heard enough and rose up from the table, approaching Alice aggressively as she bared her teeth in a ferocious manor. “You’re pathetic-“

“No, you’re pathetic. Getting pissy at me and other women when your joke of a husband is the one constantly stepping out and your dumbass hasn’t even divorced him.”

Penelope snarled at the dark haired woman before taking her seat back. She wasn’t going to get into an altercation with Alice today of all days, it just wasn’t worth it.

“Oh, and I almost forgot.” Alice pointed out. 

Walking closer to their booth, she picked up the mug in front of Hal and poured it out onto his head before slamming it back onto the the table. 

“Next time you wanna break your marriage vows you pathetic little toad, keep me out of it.” She sternly warned before storming out with Betty following behind her, leaving a stunned and embarrassed Hal and Penelope alone to deal with their joke of a marriage and unresolved issues.


	23. Never Break Up a Catfight

Alice didn’t normally come across much crazy antics on her way to work but this Friday evening proved to be different with the commotion she heard in the alleyway by the bar.

“I almost got caught! I’m not doing it again.” Toni furiously stated.

Before the young girl knew it, her face was met with a sharp slap followed by horrendous gut punch courtesy of Penny.

She gasped and yelped in pain, almost falling to the floor before catching Penny being pushed aside at the corner of her eye.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Alice roared as she pushed Penny up against the cold brick wall.

Toni turned her head up towards the two of them to watch the confrontation in full view, still clutching her abdominal area.

Growling at the grip Alice held onto her jacket, she furiously tried to push her off but the raven haired beauty was no match for her.

“Aww, I see you got your friends Mommy to help you out huh? What can’t fight your battles?” She taunts with a chuckle as she looks down at a vulnerable Toni.

“Coming from someone who beats up teenage girls?” Alice snarled, tightening her grip as she did.

The menacing blonde smirked before running her sharp tongue along her teeth. “Watch the hands you old hooker. This jacket cost more than your nightly fee.” She taunted.

Unbeknownst to the two sparring ladies, Toni had left her position in the cold and wet concrete floor and staggered into the bar in search of her boss.

“Toni?” FP said with a hint of worry in his voice. As she approached him closer and came more into the light, he saw the bruising on her face and immediately exit the bar to attend to her. 

“What the hell happened to you?!” He screeched in worry as he directed her to sit down. 

“Penny.” The teen croaked our before writhing in pain, adjusting herself into a position that didn’t put too much pressure into her abdomen. 

“She did this?!” He yelled one disbelief as his eyes widened in shock, beaming with fury. He knew the female serpent was a little rough around the edges, she’d always had been but beating up teenagers was certainly a new low, even for her, and serpent teenagers at that. 

“Alice is with her.” She added.

“What?!” He responded in slight disbelief before immediately running outside to find her. Knowing what Penny was capable of.

He heard the commotion between the two women the minute he stepped outside and ran towards the alleyway to find Penny snarling at Alice while she had her pinned against the wall.

He sped down the narrow space and tried to push Alice off of Penny as calmly as possible.

“Alright Alice that’s enough!” He warned as he kept a tight grip on her hands. 

“Get off me.” She mumbled as she removed herself from his grip. She couldn’t understand why he was so serious, all she was doing was threatening some low rent child beating drug queen pin in an alley way. That was a regular Thursday for her.

On the surface, it seemed like he was trying to protect Penny from big bad Alice but it was actually the opposite, he just went about it the wrong way down to his fear and panic kicking into overdrive. 

He was trying to protect Alice from Penny. He’d grown up with her form a young age and seen her at her best and at her worst and that woman was dangerous, menacingly dangerous. She could ruin ones life with the snap of a finger if she really wanted to.

He glared at her with a tightened jaw, but had a hint of worry in his eyes too.

He snapped out of his thoughts before shifting his eyes back to a giggling Penny.

“Your girlfriends got a little fire in her, cute.” The blonde joked wittingly as she brought herself up.

Alice rolled her eyes with a hint of disgust at the sound of girlfriend.

“Just get the hell out of here Penny, NOW!” He spat before pulling lightly on Alice’s arm and leading her towards the Wyrm entrance.

He turned around and watched the wild blonde storm off immediately, but he knew this wasn’t over. As they got closer to the main entrance, Alice aggressively pulled herself from his grasp.

“I could’ve handled that thank you!” She stated angrily. As before walked through the door. 

“By doing what? Helping towards getting yourself beaten to a pulp?!” FP snapped back.

“You think I’m scared of that skank? I could have her for breakfast!” Alice continued.

He sighed deeply, trying to calm himself and warn her in a rational way that wasn’t too implicating before running his hand down his beard and chin area, lightly scratching it before pulling his hand back down. 

“Look, it’s not about that okay it’s just, Penny’s dangerous. That could’ve ended a very different way back there Alice.”

“Oh what’s she gonna do? Bite my kneecaps?” She scoffed condescendingly. “I’ve dealt with my fair share of bitches with all bark and no bite.” She finished before going to open the main door. 

“Alice I’m serious!” He bellowed sternly as he pulled her back, locking eyes with her instantly. Her face instantly fell soft with slight concern as she met his soft brown orbs, as if she had seen them for the first time ever. 

“I don’t want anything to happen to you. And Penny will make damn sure it will if you keep screwing with her.” He pleaded tenderly.

She softened herself up before standing straight, her eyes gleaming with understanding and she continued to glare mindlessly into his and he into hers.

“Alright FP, fine.” She whispered before slowly entering the bar with him following behind. 

The two found Toni sat at the bar, still recovering from her injuries and seeing as FP was the only one out of the loop, he demanded an explanation.

“Toni, what the hell is going on? And I want a straight answer!” He demanded.

Alice pulled out a first aid kit and decided to tend to Toni’s wounds as FP grilled her. 

“She’s making me do runs.” Toni confessed with a straight face. “Look! She threatened my Dad okay? I had no choice!”

“Where’s your stash?” He questioned bluntly.

She narrowed her eyes at him before pursing her lips in faux confusion.

“Don’t give me that look. I know you’ve got it on you.”

She rolled her eyes and reluctantly pulled multiple bags of cocaine out of her bag, placing them in FP’s hands.

It made him truly sick to know Penny had teens shifting drugs as hard as cocaine throughout the neighbourhood and over the border, it was bad enough she was doing it with the adults but turning on innocent kids was a new low and a total violation of serpent law in his eyes. 

“From now on, I’ll deal with Penny. You don’t have to worry about her.”

“Why? What are you gonna do?” The teen asked innocently with a hint of concern in her voice.

“Nothing you need to know about.” He took the stash and walked over to the men’s bathroom, not paying attention to Alice following behind him.

He entered the cubicle and opened up the bags of powder, pouring them one by one down the toilet. 

“Is that really wise?” Alice wondered with slightly widened eyes.

He sighed disappointedly before turning around and locking eyes with her. “Do we really have a choice?”


	24. Tending to You

“Another hard days work over.” Alice expressed as she wiped down the remaining tables that hadn’t been stacked with chairs.

It was rather late and she couldn’t wait to get home to rest up, she had been working everyday for the past week.

“Well, once you put that crate downstairs in the cellar it will be.” FP added with a smirk as he picked up the last remaining chair onto the table.

Rolling her eyes, she titled her head to side and an unimpressed look spread over her face as she looked over at him.

“Keys?” She asked.

He reached into his back pocket, pulling them out and throwing them her way. She caught them carefully in move.

“Thank you!” He called out as she turned around and made her way down the stairs, leaving him alone to collect tips and takings behind the bar at the till.

“You know you really wanna be careful leaving this door open.” 

He halted instantly at the sound of the familiar voice that appeared to laced with a sinister tone. Slowly rising his head, his eyes landed upon the cobra herself.

“You don’t know what’s lurking around these streets, especially this late.” She added with a sly smirk before leaning up against the door.

She stood there confidently, hands in pockets and shoulders back, but with an heir of anger about her that FP seemed to sense radiate off her.

She slowly approached him, baring her pearly white teeth and flicking the corner of her mouth to the side in confidence.

“I don’t have time for your bullshit Penny.” He snarled, leaning over the bar with his fingers gripping onto it.

The amount of rage that surged through him in Penny’s presence stunned him, she was just that much of an unpleasant person.

“Bullshit?” She repeated feigning confusion. “Nobody here is entertaining bullshit, I just came to talk.” She finished before folding her arms

“Get out!” He spat pointing towards the door.

“You see, that stash you took from Toni and flushed? Lost me quite a bit of cash, diminished business a little.” She informed him.

He scoffed. “Am I supposed to give a fuck? It’s the least you deserve.” He seethed as he angrily approached her.

“I’m sick of your shit Penny.” He spat, getting directly into her face, hoping to intimidate her into leaving. “You’re gonna stop using and manipulating the Serpents once and for all.”

He may not have been affiliated with gang anymore, and he may have retired, but he was still a serpent at heart, and they were still his family.

“Tired of me running a respectable business-“ She bragged before being interrupted 

“Beating up kids and using people to smuggle your poison over the border is a business now?” He repeated before bursting out into bellyaching laughter. “Get a real job like the rest of us.”

“Quit the high and might act Forsythe, at least I’m still in the gang.” She added with a suggestive head tilt as she poked her tongue in her cheek and smirk at him.

“You don’t deserve that damn jacket.” He seethed, flapping the collar of her leather serpent jacket. The fact that she wore it with such pride all while destroying the hand and turning on her own enraged him.

“You’re a traitor, as far as I’m concerned, and all you’ve done is cause trouble for the gang.” He stated sternly, and he was right, the serpents has been getting into more trouble ever since Penny took on a more leadership role. “Now get out, before I throw you out. Some of us have families to go home to.” He bluntly added before turning around.

She wasn’t going to take that for an answer and followed behind him to the bar, quick on her heels. “Oh I will, when I get my money.”

He turned frustration before locking eyes with the scheming blonde. “You’re not getting a cent out of me, now get out before I call the cops.” He hissed.

Getting more and more irritated by the minute, Penny had had enough, she was leaving this bar with her money one way or another. “Look Forsythe, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice.”

Raising his brow in surprise, he parted his lips, preparing to speak. “Is that a threat?” He smirked. Surely she couldn’t have been stupid enough to threaten him on his own turf. 

“More like a promise.” She warned with furrowed brows.

“Count to three Forsythe.” He whispered to himself before chuckling slightly, running his hand down his face to hold the smile before he stormed over to her, grabbing her shoulders and turning her around vigorously and leading, well practically pushing her to the door.

“I warned you Peabody.” He reminded her as he got to the door, only to be stopped by two burly Ghoulies entering with menacing looks upon their faces.

“And I warned you.” Penny repeated smugly before removing herself from his grasp and turning on her heels, moving in between her two acquaintances.

He looked on in horror. He knew she was a traitor but this surely was taking things too far.

“You’re working with Ghoulies now? Seriously?” He questioned in disbelief.

“Girls gotta make a living right?” Penny taunted.

“As if betraying our own wasn’t bad enough, you’re working with Ghoulie scum too-“ He pointed out, but wasn’t unfortunately met with a sharp punch to the gut.

He hurled over in pain, making silent o’s with his lips as he clutched his stomach before being pulled up by one of the Ghoulies.

They pushed him into a corner and began knocking the seven bells out of him, one hitting him the face, connecting their largely knuckled fist with his cheek, the other smashing theirs right into his nose, causing it to gush out with blood immediately.

They pushed him onto the ground before landing one last kick to his groin, wandering off and leaving Penny with him.

She crouched down to his level, placing her nimble finger onto his chin and turning his head towards her. His face was bloodied and bruised and she could see the slight fear in his eyes, despite how much he tried to hide it, and she took pride in it.

“You think this is bad? It will be nothing compared to what I’ll do to your kids.” She threatened, and he could tell by the tone of her voice she was serious. “Get me my money or my drugs, or you’ll be sorry.” She abruptly let go of his face before standing up, looking down at the beaten man with pride before leaving the bar sharply.

He got up onto his knees, they cracked slightly, he wasn’t a young man anymore, and reached his hand out to the wall, using it as support to get himself up.

He turned around, leaning against it and holding himself up as he held his nose, stopping the blood from pouring.

“That damn cellar door keeps sticking, you need to fix-“ Alice pointed out before noticing her beaten boss stood in the corner.

“FP?!” She screamed in worry, running over to him in an instant and helping him towards a table. She pulled a chair down and directed him to sit down as he still held his hand on his nose.

“What the fuck happened to you?!”

“Penny happened.” He grunted, still in pain.

She ran over to the bar and grabbed the first aid kit and some ice, coming over to the table he was sat at and resting the box and glass of ice there. 

She pulled down another chair and sat opposite him, preparing to clean him up and tend to his bruises.

“Why didn’t you just call me for help?” She asked as she pulled out some tissues and liquid to clean him up.

“Because they would’ve hurt you too.” He admitted, making her pause a little before shifting her eyes to him, turning a little soft.

“Can’t lose my best barmaid. Don’t tell Toni I said that.” He joked.

She chuckled as she cleaned up his bloody nose, staring directly into his eyes as she did. He smiled back at her, despite the roaring pain he felt in that moment.

“Why did she do it?”

“She was pissed over the stash of hers that I flushed.” FP revealed 

Alice rolled her sharp blue orbs before tutting. “I told you you shouldn’t have done it.” She scolded.

He suddenly perked up a little, sitting up to look directly at her. “And where would that have left Toni? Or what else would have happened if I had just sat back and let it?!”

Alice tensed up a little, noticing he was becoming a little angrier in that moment.

He clasped his hand into a tight fist, practically squeezing them red. 

“Someone needs to take a stand to her and those fucking scumbag ghoulies-“ He growled 

“Woah, who are the ghoulies?” Alice asks, taken by surprise at the mention of these people.

FP let loose a little, calming himself down as he realised he was going back to that dark and rage filled place he had spent many years trying to escape.

“Nobody, just nobody.” He added before shifting his head down in slight embarrassment 

“That was an awful lot of rage for nobodies.” Alice pointed out as she finished cleaning up his nose, tending to his bruise was next.

He found himself tightening his fists once again, looking away from Alice. His eyes went dark and his jaw tightened in fury before he bared his teeth and began snarling, his breathing rapidly increasing as his anger began to rise.

“A rival gang. They been causing trouble around her for years.” He revealed before taking a deep sigh to calm himself in anyway he could.

“Your hate for them sound so much deeper than gang rivalry.” She whispered tensely as she prepared to put the first aid items away.

His fists began to shake, she noticed he had closed them even tighter causing them to turn bright red. His breaths were rapid and increasing and he was starting to worry her.

She rested her hand on his clenched fist. “FP? What’s wrong?” 

He shut his eyes tightly, frowning slightly and trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall down from his eyes. He shifted his head from hers, shaking it slightly. He didn’t want her seeing him this way.

“They uh- They killed Gladys.” He croaked out, finally laying eyes on her.

Her heart sank at hearing that revelation. She clutched her chest and her mouth fell open in shock.

“She was at a red light, she was just sat there, and out of nowhere a car slammed into her.” He sniffles before looking down onto the table. “And all conveniently after I had gotten into it with the Ghoulies leader.”

“FP, I’m so sorry.” Alice sympathises. 

“The police never caught them.” He adds. “Some bullshit about not enough proof or evidence, but I know it was them.” He spat before bringing his closed fist to his mouth.

She had never seen him like this before, she could tell this had been plaguing him for years and she knew first hand how holding in pain or trauma slowly damaged you.

“Do you always keep this in?” She wondered 

“It’s hard to talk about Al.” He confessed, casually using her nickname, a clear indicator that the two were growing closer.

“Bottling up these things does more harm than good, trust me. I know from experience.” She reluctantly added.

He stated directly at her, noticing the innocent but sympathetic look upon her face. “You do?”

“Yeah. I do.” She repeated with a tender smile. “Look, I want you to promise me something.”

He turned to her attentively, genuinely interested in her proposition. 

“Whenever you’re feeling down, or low or like you might explode, just come and find me and we can talk for as long or as little as you want, promise?”

His mouth curled up into a smile, followed by a proud chuckle before resting his hand upon hers. “I promise.”

“Okay.” When she heard what she wanted to hear, she let go and proceeded to place the ice she had on the table into a cloth, preparing to tend to his bruise.

She gently pat his injured area, being careful not to hurt him any further as she glared into his innocent brown orbs and his her ocean blues, grateful to have her. 

He didn’t know what it was but he felt very gravitated to this woman. And little did he know, she was beginning to feel the same way, there was something very warm and welcoming about FP, something that made her feel safe and grounded. There was definitely more to him than she thought.


	25. The Perfect Frame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Toni succeed in getting rid of Penny once and for all?

“Good thing I’ve got a car now huh?” Cheryl smiles as she runs her hands down the brand new red Cadilac. It was just one of the many luxury items her father had left in his will and after some over exaggerated begging and pleading to her grandmother, she finally got lucky.

“Are you sure you can even drive it without getting into trouble?” Toni wonders as she folds her arms against her chest.

“As long as I don’t get stopped.” The red head shrugs. “I look over 16 anyway.”

“Right.” The pink haired girl chuckled before observing the vehicle some more.

Cheryl pauses as she takes note of the minor bruises on Toni’s face. They had been there for a while, and were fortunately beginning to fade but Toni hadn’t uttered a word about how she’d got them in the first place, no matter how much Cheryl had badgered her into telling her. 

Toni looks up from the car, noticing Cheryl had gone quiet. “What?”

She tucks a strand of her long red locks behind her ear before fiddling with her hands. “Are you ever gonna tell me what happened to your face?”

Toni shifts her gaze away from her girlfriend, knowing this moment was coming. As much as she wanted to tell her she couldn’t have Cheryl dragged into her problems, she had enough of her own.

“No Cheryl, I’m not.” She states sternly, placing her hands into her pockets. 

Cheryl lowered her head regret, wishing she hadn’t even bothered showing concern for Toni in the first place. The girls outbursts and reluctance to tell her things were starting to irate her to no end, and she had finally had enough.

“Why don’t you trust me?” Cheryl bellowed, taking Toni by surprise.

“What?” Toni questioned, narrowing her black lined eyes in confusion.

“I’m just trying to be a regular girlfriend and find out what’s going on in my girlfriends life, and caring about her and growing concerned and wanting to help, but every single time I try to, you shut it down.” She expressed before sighing a deep breath of relief after finally getting it off her chest. “It just makes feel really shitty.” 

Toni was naturally taken back by Cheryl’s announcement, feeling guilty over what she had said. She had been keeping Cheryl in the dark with a lot, and the redhead had a point, she should be able to tell her things, to trust her, she just couldn’t risk Cheryl being hurt in the process. “Babe, it’s not that I don’t trust you.” She assures her, cupping her heart shaped face with her hands. “I’m trying to protect to you, okay?”

“Protect me from what?!” Cheryl practically screeched, demanding to know.

“My crazy life, okay?!” The girl snapped back. “My crazy, fucked up, drug filled, poverty stricken life.” She had finally come down from her rage filled high, panting heavily in an attempt to calm herself down. She didn’t want to react the way she did but Cheryl’s persistence was no match for her.

This wasn’t normal in her book, someone like Cheryl being interested in her, having a relationship with somebody with her. There were days where she’d have to pinch herself. 

Cheryl was the queen bee of Riverdale high, head cheerleader, the upper class daughter of the richest family in Riverdale, heiress to a multimillion dollar company. While she was the poor gang member with a dead mother a jailed father from the Southside of town. Naturally her insecurities were understandable, and she did feel like a burden on Cheryl at times, which added to the pressure of keeping the craziness of her life away from her.

“Toni, if you think whatever’s going on with you is gonna turn me away, or make me think any different of you, then you’re sadly mistaken.” Cheryl assured her sternly. It would be a cold day in hell before she eve turned her back on Toni.

“I know what I signed up for when we started dating. And I fell in love with you for the amazing and fierce girl you are, nothings going to change that, whatever’s going on, I don’t care, I just wanna help.” Cheryl spoke softly, lightly brushing her thumb across Cheryl’s cheek. 

Toni began to tear up at her words. Every moment Cheryl reminded her of how much she loved her, she swore increased her heart size by three times. Hearing those words come out of Cheryl’s mouth, the reassurance, she truly didn’t know a better feeling. “The less you know right now, the better, okay?” She took the girls pale manicured hands in her own, clasping them tight and watching as Cheryl looked down. “But I promise you, after we go and see my Dad, that’s gonna be the end of it.”

Cheryl slowly released her hand from Toni’s, running her fingers through the girls pink and blonde locks. “I just want you to be honest with me, okay?” 

Toni beamed at the softness from her. “I know babe, I know. So are you still gonna drive me or what?”

 

•••

 

She awaited her father on the other side of the glass, sat in the hard wooden seat and slowly tapping her feet against the side of the cubicle. This place still made her as uncomfortable as ever. Just the horrible grey walls and the poor lighting, the aggressive guards and the yelling from other inmates unsettled her.

She unfolded her arms from her lap upon seeing her father being lead out by a guard, reaching for the phone as her father took his seat. 

She took note of the rage and disgust filled look upon his face as he picked up the phone on his end and brought it to his ear, keeping his eyes on his daughter.

“What the fuck happened to your face?” He hissed, not even giving her a second to greet him properly.

She knew that look he held in his eyes, the infamous Topaz fury look she had witnessed enough times during the fights he’d engage in or when business deals went sour.

“That’s what I’m here about.” She responds calmly, looking down at the table in front of her as she rhythmically tapped her nails along it. “I want something done about Penny Dad.”

As much as she didn’t want to cause further drama between Penny and the Serpents, or even worse, involve her father and by default, risk increasing his sentence, it was a chance she was going to have to take to sort Penny out once and for all, and Tommy seeing her battered face set the wheels in motion.

Tommy’s eyes widened in disgust as rage seeped through his veins and he hated pearly white teeth. “She did this?!” He bellowed one disbelief, clenching his fists and gaining the attention of the guards and visitors around them. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, one of their own, a serpent, turning on one of the teens, the leaders daughter of all people. 

“I told you she was crazy.” Toni hissed in an attempt to calm him down. She watched as her father held his head into his tightly clenched fist, tapping the phone rhythmically against his ear before slamming it onto the glass, startling her slightly. “She’s gone rogue, okay? She’s teamed up with those fucking fop ghoulies, and she’s got us doing her dirty work, she even beat up FP for Christ sake.”

“If I wasn’t locked up in here-“ He snarled angrily, shaking his head as he did. The whole situation made him sick to his stomach. Penny was supposed to be one of their own, someone he trusted and the tale of her betrayal unleashed a new form of fury within him that he didn’t even think was possible.

“I know you’ve got people on the outside, favours you can call in to, handle, her.” She mumbled, being fully aware of possibility of their conversation being recorded. “I’ve never asked you for anything, ever, and I know it’s a lot but I’m desperate-“

“I’ll deal with it.” He interrupts sternly, glaring at his young pleading daughter with a slight scowl on his face. “Nobody fucks with the Serpents or lays a finger on my baby girl, not while I’m still breathing.”

She softened at that last part instantly, giving her father a small smile. They rarely shared moments like where their vulnerability was one full display towards each other. He may not have been the best father in the world, in fact he was far from it, they had more of a frenemy-esque platonic relationship rather than a father and daughter one. He’d been in and out of prison her whole life, couldn’t cook or clean to save his life, they argued far too often but at then of the day he’d take a bullet for her, Toni was all he had, his pride and joy and the only thing that mattered to him in this world.

 

•••

 

“Jelly, honey, please keep still.” FP pleaded as the young girl wriggled and fidgeted around in her chair. School mornings were always a stressful time for FP in the Jones household, from Jughead practically refusing to get out of bed to young Jellybean being more concerned with watching television than getting dressed. It was the furthest thing from easy.

“You’re not even doing it right!” She whined as she watched her Fathers attempt to braid her hair in the mirror, and he was failing spectacularly.

The girl had become more focused on her image lately, wanting to look and dress like all of her friends and just FP’s luck, that required having to learn how to pull off what he thought were some of the most complicated hairstyles.

“Ow!” She yelped, flinching away from her father. “You’re just not trying! Why can’t Veronica make my hair pretty?”

Jughead stood in the doorway with his books in hand, watching the brief exchange between his father and sassy sister, trying his hardest to mask his laughter. 

“Because Veronica’s not vain like you are and would rather gauge her eyes out.” He joked as he approached the table, earning a raspberry from his sister.

FP sighed, pausing his hair styling and giving Jughead and unimpressed glance. “Not helping boy.” He added before returning to tend to the girls hair. “I’m sorry sweetie, Daddy’s just not used to this.” He apologised. It was times like these he really needed a woman’s touch around. He would never admit it out loud however, to him it was like admitting weakness, and it made him feel like an absolute failure.

Whilst he appeared to be distracted, Jellybean reached for the television remote, inching to watch cartoons, but her father got ahold of it the minute she had it in her grasp. “No. No more TV, we’re already late enough as it is.” He told her sternly, attempting to switch it off but coming across a very interesting story featuring the mention of somebody familiar on the RIVW network.

“Local attorney and member of the notions Southside gang, Penny Peabody, was arrested last night for the murder of Malachai Briggs, member of rival gang the Greendale Ghoulies.” The reporter stated.

Upon hearing the story, Jughead’s eyes widened in shock as he rose from the couch. “What the-“

“The body of the deceased was found in the trunk of vehicle during a routine traffic stop. The victim had been reported missing for roughly 24 hours, and it is believed that Penny and the deceased had a very colourful history and were believed to be involved in over the boarder drug smuggling. Sources say the two had been battling over territory for the trade for months, which may have possibly resulted in Peabody ensuring she remained on top. Peabody is looking to face a minimum of 30 years for first degree murder and it is unlikely she will be granted parole.”

FP couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had to pinch himself. Penny had always been a cockroach, impossible to get rid of no matter how hard anybody would try. It almost felt like she was invincible, but it looked like his prayers had finally been answered. Penny was going away for a long time and her terrorising reign on the Serpents and Southside community was over.

 

•••

 

The popping cork from the champagne that Alice held in hand could be heard throughout the whole bar. It was certainly cause for celebration and a perfect time to bring it out.

Almost the whole Southside community, young and old, had gathered around to celebrate Penny’s demise. For the first time in a while, the Southside finally felt at peace, no more chaos, no more animosity, no more danger. Their community could finally get back to normal, well their version of normal anyway.

“Ding dong the bitch is dead!” Toni cheered with glee from behind the bar as she prepares a customers beer. “Well, rotting in jail, but really what’s the difference?” 

“And I’ll gladly drink to that.” Sweet Pea added before taking a sip from his beer bottle. “That Viper bitch is done.”

Cheryl observed the exchange between the two of them, as much as she understood the hurt chaos Penny had caused, she couldn’t shake how oddly convenient this whole situation was.

She leans over the bar, grabbing a hold of Toni’s hand and pulling her a little closer towards her.

“What?” Toni snapped as she furrowed her brows towards the redhead.

“Your prison visit to your Dad, wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with this, would it?” Cheryl interrogates with a slight smirk. As much as she wanted Penny out of her girlfriends life, she didn’t want it to result in murder.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She said feigning innocence before returning to her thirsty customer.

“Did she really do it?” A clueless Hog Eye asked as Alice stood by the bar.

She shrugged her shoulders in response, not really knowing or caring. In the very little time she had got to know Penny she had already developed a great hatred for her, so as far as she was concerned, good riddance.

“Who the heck cares?” FP protests as he stacks the mini fridges from behind her, gaining her attention instantly. “She’s out of our lives, and that’s all that matters.” He finished before leaving the bar returning to the stock room.

“I can see he clearly doesn’t give a shit.” Hog Eye commented before finishing his beer in hand.

Alice tilted her head in understanding, FP’s reaction was completely justified, nobody had any business feeling sympathy for Penny Peabody in her book. “Well I don’t blame him, Penny was poisonous. I hope they lock her ass up and throw away the key.” She retorts. “Same again?” She asks acknowledging his empty glass.

He nods in response and she proceeds to the taps, grabbing a glass from behind and placing it underneath the machine, but instead of releasing beer into the glass, the machine takes her by surprise when it malfunctions and bursts, spraying her with beer to the point of being completely soaked and her shirt is see through.

“Toni!” She shrieked, spitting out the liquid that leaked into her mouth. “Help me.”

The pinked haired teen practically sprint over to the tap, pulling it to the side and blocking it, eventually succeeding.

The two of them panted, still in complete awe over the whole situation. All her years of working in bars and she had never experienced this.

“I thought FP was supposed to get that fixed?” Toni wondered.

“Well you could’ve told me that tap was faulty!” She scoffed before wiping her forehead down. “I’m drenched.”

“You could borrow one of FP’s shirts, he keeps them in his office.” Toni suggested.

She wiped as much of the sticky beverage off her that she could as she strolled to FP’s office upstairs. She had only been there once before but she knew where everything was placed.

She entered and walked on over to the small closet he had in the corner, sizing it up as she came across the three flannel shirts he had hung up. 

She happily pulled out the blue one, figuring it would match best with her black leather skirt and boots.

Just as she reached the hem of her white vest shirt, raising it over her body and throwing it onto the chair in front of her leaving her in just her black lace bra, she was startled by the door opening, revealing a very shocked and slightly mortified FP.

“Shit! I’m sorry, I- I was just coming in to get the accounts, I didn’t know you were in here.” He defended, bringing his hand to his eyes.

She too had a look of embarrassment upon her face as it turned crimson red at the sight of him. She had his blue flannel shirt tightly clutches to her chest, trying to cover herself up as much as possible.

“No, it’s fine, I just, had an accident at the bar, and got wet.” She revealed. That certainly didn’t sound awkward, or make this situation any less uncomfortable. “Toni said I could borrow one of your shirts, which obviously now I see was stupid, I should’ve asked you.” She said with regret.

He cleared his throat, turning around slightly so his back was now to her. “Honestly Alice, it’s fine.” He breathes out. “It’s no problem at all.” He admits. What was a problem for him however, was the sudden heated feeling he felt through his body at the sight of her half naked.

She pursed her lips at him, slowly nodding and appreciating his kind gesture. Although she subconsciously had taken the flannel and covered herself immediately at his appearance, she wasn’t actually embarrassed nor did she feel as if she needed to cover up, almost as if she felt perfectly comfortable around him in only her bra.

“Surely I’m not the first woman you’ve seen in a bra FP.” She jokes as she pulls the shirt on, trying to ease the tension between them anyway possible. “Besides-“ She continues as she buttons it up and pulls her hair out of the collar. “I’m decent now.”

“Right.” He mumbled awkwardly before turning on his feet, laying his eyes upon her as she was now wrapped in his cotton blue flannel shirt that fell way past her hips and had only been buttoned up to the third to top slot, giving him a perfect view of her cleavage that just got better as she walked out from the desk and towards him.

“I should, get back to the bar.” She mentioned as she glared into his deep brown orbs, she’d never realised just how brown they were before but along with that, there was something mysterious and settling about them too.

“Yeah, yeah.” He stammers, blinking rapidly, that went unnoticed by her. “I’ll see you down there in a bit.”

Her soft pink lips twitched up into a small before she fluttered her lashes innocently. She stepped past him in the door way, being sure to turn one last time before making her way to the staircase, feeling an odd warmth inside of her that she immediately tried to shake off.

He held his gaze on her as he watched her stroll down the tiny hall towards the stairs, taking note of the way she flipped her hair and swayed her hips. God this woman was doing something to him that was out of his control.


	26. R.I.P?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice receives some life changing news

“Why not?! It will just be a few friends!” Polly protests at the kitchen island. She had been hassling her mother all morning about throwing a party over the weekend.

“God damn budget cuts.” Alice mumbled as she stirred her coffee, refusing to look up at Polly. She and every other working parent found them to be a major inconvenience. If it wasn’t for these cuts, she wouldn’t have to be dealing with her screeching 17 year old on this fine Friday morning where she had the day off and planned to relax, but that was hard to do with her rebellious and easily bored daughters around.

“Because I know you Polly, a few friends will turn into 50 friends and those 50 will turn into a hundred, and the next thing you know, we’re waking up to our TV and roof missing.” She digressed before taking a sip of her hot beverage

The teen scoffed angrily, scowling at her mother before rolling her eyes. “This is bullshit.” She mumbles with a mild attitude, furrowing her brow to put emphasis on her feelings.

The sounds of Betty’s footsteps coming down the stair case and turning the corner gained their attention. The younger Smith took note of her elder sisters pressed lips and narrowed eyes.

“What’s up with you face ache?” She wonders, swinging around the counter and pulling out her chair.

Polly rolled her big blue eyes, turning her head away and continuing her meal.

The loud ringing from their home phone began to draw their attention. It was barely ever called or even used, so this was definitely a surprise to the three of them.

Alice removed herself from her seat, pursing her lips in confusion as she walked over to the device, clutching it into her manicured hands and bringing it to her ear.

“Hello?” She greeted, twirling around with the cord as she awaited a response, but the information she was fed on the other end turned out to be something she could’ve done without hearing at all. 

Suddenly, the atmosphere throughout the room switched from mildly lighthearted to cold and eery, based on Alice’s silence and facial expression alone. She had stopped fiddling with the chord and looked as if all the wind had been knocked out of her sails as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her, her mouth falling dry and her eyes saddening.

“And you’re sure about this?” She questioned quietly, still in her train of thought. “Okay detective, thank you.” She finished with a straight face, refusing to turn around to face her girls as she slowly placed the phone back onto the hook with her trembling hand.

Polly and Betty glanced each other’s way the minute she put the phone down, a combination of confusion and concern spread over their faces.

“Detective?” Betty wonders, looking away from her shaken mother and back to her sister. Detective, surely that couldn’t have been a good sign.

Noticing the brisk change in her mother’s stance, Polly immediately stood from the island, slowly approaching her mother and standing by her. She focused on the woman’s face, noticing how vulnerable she suddenly appeared to be. “Mom, what’s happened?”

She swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth, gulping to prepare her words as she processed the information she had just heard over the phone.

“Your grandma died.” She informs them blankly, keeping her eyes off of them and proceeding straight to the couch.

Polly’s mouth gaped as her mother told her the news. She wasn’t sure how to react as she watched her clearly shocked mother wander over to the couch. 

Betty’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as this revelation hit her in a completely different way. “We have a grandma?” She whispered before placing her spoon down into the bowl and making her way to her Mother and sister. Alice had never spoke of the woman, never even mentioned her, so finding out she was dead had more of a WTF affect on Betty, unlike the other two.

“Are- are you sure? She’s definitely like, snuffed it?” Polly questioned, trying hard to disguise her mild insensitivity.

Alice shifts her head towards her eldest, narrowing her ocean blue orbs unamused while her youngest takes the seat the opposite side of her. “So the police suspect.” She states as she tilts her head, shrugging mildly, not knowing what to say. Her throat felt tight, almost as if the words were stuck. As much of a revelation this was to her, she also felt trapped, in a stand still, not knowing where to go next.

She was on a rollercoaster of emotions, some of them she felt bad for feeling, but grief certainly wasn’t one of them. She and her mother were the furthest thing from close, hence why Betty had no idea the woman existed. 

“I’ve gotta, go back to Boston and identify the body.” She explained to Polly and Betty, fiddling anxiously with her manicured hands. “Make sure it’s actually her and the police haven’t made a mistake, because God forbid they do that.” She adds, lightly chuckling at the thought of the Boston police actually being competent for once, or the police in general.

“Mom, are you sure you’re okay?” Polly reiterates, taking a hold of her mothers hand. It truly touched her how supportive her eldest was being. Polly wasn’t the sympathetic or emotional type and she’d usually expect this reaction from Betty. 

“Yeah baby, I’m fine.” Alice assures her, tucking a strand of her short blonde hair behind her ear and softly cupping her face. “I’m just, shocked, is all.”

“You know, it’s okay to cry Mom. We won’t make fun of you.” Betty jokes with a soft smile, earning a light snigger from her mother. “No fucking way.” She curses, gathering herself together and rising from the couch. “And ruin my mascara? I’m not gonna shed a tear for that woman.”

Their mothers sudden shift in emotion took them both by surprise, glancing back at each other, they grew concerned, following her up off the couch, but the ring of the doorbell gained their attention.

They watched as their mother strolled over to the door, not bothering to check the peep hole or ask who was on the other side, just simply throwing it open, revealing a very confident and smiley FP.

“Oh, hey.” She says nervously, still a little shaken. “I thought it was my day off.”

“Oh no, it is, it’s is.” He assures her, chuckling at the minor misunderstanding. “I was just at Fred’s, thought I’d drop off this book Betty leant to Jughead.”

Her face falls flat, slowly nodding as her lips twitch into a mild frown. “Oh.” She croaked. “Thanks.” She added, taking the book out of his hand and placing it onto her table stand.

Her reaction didn’t go unnoticed by him, he was always good at reading people and despite trying to keep himself out of others personal affairs and business, he just couldn’t help himself but ask what happened to be bothering her. He was genuinely concerned.

“Are you okay, Alice?” He lowers his head a little, bringing his gaze directly to hers, forcing her to glare into his eyes. She melted as he brought his hand to her shoulder, showing immediate support, despite not even knowing the issue. She admired that, and very much appreciated it. If this was how he responded over a minor look, imagine how he’d be after she revealed all.

She gulps anxiously, taking a deep breath to prepare herself. “My, mother, might’ve died, detectives just called from back home.”

His eyes widen sympathetically and in shock, holding his gaze onto her as he bares his teeth in confusion. “I’m so, sorry Alice, I- are you sure it’s her? Do the police know for sure?” He’s rambling nonsense at this point. He doesn’t know how to respond to all of this other than to possibly take her in his arms and offer comfort and support, that’s what he feels like doing. That’s what feels natural to him, but of course he understood the meaning of boundaries.

“Well, that’s why I’ve gotta get to Boston and give a formal identification.” She explains. “And of course it would be the week my trucks at the garage, her timing was always inconvenient.” She scoffs with raised brows. “And trust me, you have nothing to feel sorry for.”

“Well why don’t I drive you?” He kindly offers, adding a smile to make the gesture extra sweet. It was the least he could do with what she’s been through.

“No, no way. I couldn’t ask you to do that FP, that’s too much. I appreciate it but-“

He steps closer to her, subconsciously rubbing her forearm before speaking. “I insist Alice. It’s the least I can do, and surely you don’t wanna be on your own for this.”

She considers his offer, wanting to take it but not wanting to inconvenience him. “What about Jughead and Jellybean?” 

“They’re visiting their grandparents in Toledo for the weekend. Honestly Alice, it’s fine, I wanna do this for you.” He genuinely insists, giving her a sympathetic smile as he does and earning one back from her.

As he stared so innocently into her deep blue eyes, she couldn’t help but think just how different he was to the others, the rest of the Male species. He was generous, decent, humble, down to earth, selfless, hard working, honest, a family man, who wouldn’t appreciate that? He was the ideal man in her book and she really needed a friend like that in her life.

“You’d really do that for me?” She questioned, searching his eyes for any hint of ingenuity.

“In a heartbeat Alice.” He reiterated, displaying sincerity all in the same moment.

And with that being said, she didn’t need to hear any more.


	27. R.I.P? II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly and Betty have a frank discussion about their mother’s past, leading to Polly making a shocking revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being way too long so I had to split it into two.

“You don’t think it’s a little inappropriate to throw a party after finding out our grandmother just kicked the bucket?” Betty questioned her older sister with narrowed eyes.

The two were in the kitchen, Polly digging through her mother’s liquor cabinet still determined to host her very desired party and Betty trying and failing to feed Tyler, who she had recently encouraged to start eating more organic foods.

“Believe me Betty-“ Polly sighed, placing a newly found bottle of vodka onto the kitchen island. “Mom doesn’t give a damn about that woman being dead, and neither should we, so no. I don’t think it’s inappropriate.” She finished with an eye roll, turning her focus back to the cabinet.

“Why are you still getting booze out? Mom already said no.”

“And Mom’s not here!” Polly taunted with a head tilt. “When opportunity comes knocking, you let that bitch in little sis’.” She added, stroking Betty’s cheek with a grin before turning the corner. “Thanks grandma!” She laughed, metaphorically glaring up at the sky with her hands clasped.

Betty couldn’t shake off the insensitivity of her sister, nor could she shake off her mother’s weird reaction when she told her it was okay to cry. Something was definitely up.

“And since when do you listen to anything Mom says?” Polly rhetorically asked with a stern hand on her hip. “She always told you to tell boys to wrap it up, yet you still got knocked up.”

Betty narrowed her eyes ate her sisters crass words. “Don’t act so high and mighty, the only reason you never got knocked up is because you bat for the other team.”

Polly pursed her lips in thought, folding her arms as her eyes shifted towards the fridge. “True, true.” She added, titling her head slightly before finishing her statement. “But trust me, Mom’s not gonna care about us throwing a party because of the news of our grandmas death.”

“What is it you’re not telling me?” Betty asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes in curiosity.

Polly spun around to face her sister, her short blonde locks falling over her shoulder. “About what?”

Betty rose from the island, her hands still firm on the countertop. “About grandma? You and Mom are acting like you couldn’t care less.” She practically scolded as she folded her arms. “Was she really that bad?”

The eldest Smith sibling felt her stomach tie into knots, the expression on her face shifting from smug to anxious as she bit into her bottom lip. The little Betty knew about that woman the better, she was too young to remember anyway, but she knew her sister, and she knew she wasn’t going to let this go.

“I remember her vaguely, very vaguely.” She reveals with a shallow breath as she approached the island. “I think I saw her twice, but trust me that was enough.”

Betty’s narrowed her eyes in curiosity. “How come?”

“The first time, I think I was maybe three, you were still a baby. I was in my room and heard banging on the front door, and then she was screeching and yelling at Mom, telling her to open up, she was cursing and everything.”

 

_“Open up this fucking door!” Karen Smith roared as she pounded her fist against the front door of the apartment, damn near knocking it off._

_Alice remained in the hallway, her eyes widening in fear and mildly trembling as she clutched a one year old Betty to her chest._

 

Betty listened closely while Polly continued, beginning to feel mildly horrified.

“Mom came into my room with, tears in her eyes.” Polly sadly recalls. “I don’t think I’d ever seen her that scared before.”

 

_“Mommy! Come play dollies with me.” A 3 year old Polly excitedly pleaded as she watched her mother rush into her room with her sister on her hip._

_Alice kept her gaze on the curious young girl, wanting nothing more in that moment than to protect them, both of them._

_She wiped the falling tear from her eye and gathered herself together, fixing her sad and fallen face before putting on a wide but unbelievably fake smile and rushing over to Polly, lowering herself to her level and placing Betty on the floor next to her_

_“Hey sweetie, how about we play another game, okay?” She said, feigning enthusiasm with a light sniffle and glistening eyes from tears._

_Polly nods excitedly._

_“Okay baby, you stay in here, you hide with Betty, and be real quiet okay?” She says frantically, placing a finger to her lips. “Don’t come out or make any noise until Mommy comes back.”_

_She proceeds to the door, looking back at her giggling girls once more before exiting, and shutting the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, and broadening her shoulders, she prepared herself for the inevitable._

 

“I heard screaming, yelling, and glass breaking, and then there was this loud thud.”

 

_“How the fuck did you even get my address my address?!” Alice spat as she observed the chain smoking and unpleasant looking woman stood in front of her._

_“I asked around.” Karen laughed smugly. “It’s a small city Ali.” She pulled a cigarette out of her pocket along with a lighter and lit the substance right in front of her before taking a long drag and releasing the smoke. “And people talk.”_

_Alice’s eyes widened in rage as she released her folded arms. “You’re not getting a fucking penny out of me!” She roared through baring teeth. Not for booze, not for crack, not for rent or anything else, now get out of my apartment before I throw your ass out!”_

_There was a brief silence that Polly noticed before she heard glass breaking against the wall and her mother’s screams and tears for help followed by loud thuds. She covered her tiny ears and moved away from the door before landing her eyes on her baby sister._

_Betty sat in the corner and burst into tears. She rushed over to her, giving her a little hug and pat on the back. “It’s okay Betty, don’t cry, Mommy will come find us soon.” She assured the tot_

 

“Mom came back into the room, she had a huge bruise on her face and was shaking, I don’t know what I thought it was at the time.”

 

_“Mommy, Betty’s sad.”_

_Alice stood against the closed door, still shaken from the prior events and on the verge of breaking, her breath hitched in her throat as she tried to regulate it._

_Immediately lowering herself to the ground, she practically crawled over to Polly and a crying Betty, pulling them into her chest and never wanting to let go._

 

“So? There you have it, that’s the woman who raised our Mother, and who you want to pay your respects too.” Polly finished up with the raise of a brow

Betty’s eyes widened in horror, second guessing her prior statements. No wonder their mother kept them away from her.

“In that case, fuck her.” Betty said sternly

Polly grinned, patting her little sisters shoulder. “That’s more like it.”

“So, if you’re going ahead with this party, I’m inviting V and Archie.”

“Freshman aren’t invited!” Polly snapped sternly

“You sure about that?” Betty questions slyly. “Because I can always call Mom and ask her what she thinks.”

 

•••

 

“You cold?” FP questioned Alice as she glared out of the car window, watching the sights and nature pass her by.

“Huh? What?!”

“Are you cold?” He reiterated. “I can always turn the heating up.” He took note of how distant she seemed to be, wanting to make sure she was okay, well as okay as can be seeing as her mother maybe dead.

She shakes her head slowly before looking down at her fiddling hands. “No thanks, I’m good.” So much ran through her mind in that moment and she didn’t know how to control it, nor did she have a clue on how she was remaining so calm amidst the craziness.

They had passed a sign on the highway telling them they had arrived in Boston roughly 20 minutes ago and as FP waded and drifted through the mild traffic, all she could focus on was the nerve wracking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hadn’t been back here since she robbed Hiram.

“Just take a left here.” She points towards a street corner, where the city department police station was located, she knew it like the back of her hand as she had spent plenty of nights there.

FP followed her instructions and parked just across the street from the establishment.

She stepped out of the vehicle, gathering herself together, smoothing down her skirt, zipping up her jacket and throwing her purse over her shoulder.

Like a true gentlemen, he waited for her to move around to the other side to escort her across the street.

“By the way, I forgot to mention in the car-“ She began as she strolled towards the stations double doors. “We’ve gotta be discreet while I’m here, make it a quick in an out thing.” She says nervously as she looks around her.

“Well I wasn’t planning on making this a vacation.” He jokes as he kindly opens the door, but notices the shift in her expression.

“Why? What’s wrong? If you don’t mind me asking.”

She subtly licks her lips, preparing her words. “Let’s just say, I owe some people a lot of money. I’ve held them off long enough, I don’t wanna fuck up that streak now.”

He chuckles, appreciating her straight honesty. “Understandable.”

They strolled closer towards the front desk, taking in the mildly chaotic atmosphere of the police station as they looked around. FP thought this city must’ve been rife with crime, because the amount people currently running in and out of the building, with and without handcuffs, was alarming.

“Excuse me?” Alice calls trying to gain the attention of the short curly haired receptionist at the front desk.

The mousey haired man looked up at her and FP stood there, awaiting a response. “Can I help you ma’am?”

“Uhm, I received a call from your superior, earlier today? Regarding a body that was found. They think it’s my mother.”

“Can I see some ID?”

Her brows furrow in confusion, twitching her lips to the side. “ID? Is that even necessary?”

“It’s mandatory Miss.”

This was all she needed, as if her day hadn’t been irritating enough. Poking her tongue in her cheek, she sighed deeply, rolling her eyes in frustration.

“Look, we came all the way down from Rockland county, I’m not trying to screw around here.” She assured him sternly.

“It’s protocol, ma’am.” The man stated.

“Christ, fine!” She mumbled frustratedly. She dug through her purse, delving deep into the crevices to seek out the correct identification needed.

Finally feeling the laminated piece of card, she pulled it out and all but slammed it into the desk in front of her.

“Alice, Smith?” The man at reception questioned as he eyed up the ID card.

“That’s correct.” She answered.

“Okay, I’ll call my superior down.”

He dialled a number on the telephone in front of him, informing the person on the other end of Alice’s presence. Shortly after, a man, who Alice assumed was the detective she spoke to on the phone earlier, came down the halls.

“Alice Smith?” He asked to confirm.

She nervously rose out of the seat she had taken in the waiting room with FP right next to her, gathering herself together and preparing for what was next.

“Yeah, we spoke on the phone.” She unintentionally reminded, clearing her throat before folding her arms nervously.

“We appreciate you coming down on such short notice.” He gestured for her to follow her down the narrow corridor towards the autopsy room. She slowly followed along, but not before turning around and locking eyes with a majorly concerned FP.

“You okay Alice?” He asked softly.

“I- this is gonna sound dumb but, would you mind, coming with me?” She croaks out slightly with some reluctance. She hated seeming vulnerable. “I don’t think I can do this alone.”

He smiles sympathetically, approaching her slowly before taking her hand in his. “Of course.” He accepted, glaring down into her innocent blue eyes filled with vulnerability. She clutched back instantly, which he didn’t have any complaints about.

“Apparently, the body found had been rotting in a trailer for months.” He spoke calmly as they moved down the hall. “The coroner suspects alcohol poisoning as the cause of death.”

No surprise there then, Alice thought to herself

“Some nosy kids, scoping out the trailer park came across it. The only sure identification we could find were from the massive pile up of letters at the door.”

Suddenly a rush a nerves surged through her and a cold shiver hit her spine as the reality of the current situation kicked in. Her breaths became shallow as her pupils dilated, but she shook it off, trying her hardest to get a grip of herself.

They came towards a large window, and suddenly reality struck again. She eyed up the body under the blanket, sizing it up as images of what her mother looked like the last time she saw her ran through her mind, but really, it was rendered meaningless until they pulled back the curtain.

“Are you ready, Miss Smith?” The detective spoke finally, noticing her brief disassociation

“Just take your time Alice.” FP advised squeezing her hand in solidarity

With the nod of her head in confirmation, the sheet on the body was pulled back, revealing, just what she suspected.

She released the breath she had been holding for the past ten minutes, feeling an odd but concerning sense of relief combined with a hallow feeling of emptiness. There her mother was, laid out cold on a slab, and she felt anything but sadness.

“It’s her.” She quietly breathed out. “That’s my mother.”


	28. There’s Only One Bed

The minute the confirmation came out of her mouth, she shifted in unease as she folded her stern arms, clapsing her sweaty palms together as she tried to gather her composure, as much as she could, before storming out of the cold and dreary room. 

Her breath remained shaky as she walked down the hall, slight unease clouding her whole face before sinking to the floor in despair.

FP exit the room, worry across his features as he searched the halls for her before landing his eyes upon her, with her head in her hands. He had to approach this sitatuion delicately, he had never seen her so vulnerable and troubled and he didn't know what to do, he just wanted to take the pain away from her.

"Alice?" He spoke softly, lowering himself to her level and resting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." 

She didn't respond verbally, all that FP recieved was a burst of nervous laughter. 

He furrowed his brows nervously, concerned by her odd reaction. This was certainly not a normal reaction somebod finding out their mother was dead.

However, upon deeper thought, he didn't know much about the woman, or the nature of Alice's realtionship with her, so perhaps it wasn't his place to judge.

"Don't be." She chuckles, glaring up at the ceiling in delight. "I'm free." She croaks out. "I'm finally free." She say with relief before taking a deep sigh.

She stands finally, strengthening her back firmly as she fixed herself up. “This is probably the weirdest reaction you’ve ever witnessed to someone finding out their mother’s died.” 

“Not really, well, sort of.” He admits with a shoulder shrug before placing his hands in his pockets. “But I’m not judging you, it’s not my place. You can feel however you want to feel, relieved, sad-“

“I’m not sad.” She interrupts firmly before wiping her tears away. “I’m happy, these are tears of joy.”

Admitting relief of her mother’s passing out loud still felt unnatural, despite the mix of emotions that coursed through her.

“She can’t hurt me anymore.” She added, clenching her eyes shut.

FP’s eyebrows spiked upon hearing this revelation. “Hurt you?”

“Didn’t I tell you before?” Alice spoke with a hint of wonder in her voice. “She used to hit me, amongst other things.” She laughed ironically 

He knew all too well about physical abusive parents, which is why his own heart sank the minute that came out of her mouth, hence why he chose to be more understanding in that moment.

“You never said much about her, about what she was like.” He imposed before seating himself next to her.

“Not much to tell, unless you find the tales of an abusive, selfish and narcissistic alcoholic interesting.”

“She loved the bottle, more than she ever loved me.” Alice sniffles as she looks down at her feet.

“I know the feeling.” FP croaked out in an understanding tone.

She turned her head at him, her eyes narrowing in surprise as her eyes beamed with curiosity. “You do?”

FP gulped anxiously before continuing. “My old man, he knocked me about every now and then.” He revealed reluctantly, not wanting to take attention away from her pain. She was fragile now and needed support and a listening ear, not another sob story.

Alice gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth in surprise before resting it down on his knee. “I’m sorry.” She whispered softly.

“No- no. Don’t do that.” He said sternly, taking her off of his thigh and clasping it comfortably in his own. “Don’t apologise for my shitty father, and you don’t have to apologise or feel bad for your mother either.”

She clenched her eyes shut, nodding in understanding of FP’s words. He was right deep down, which she hated having to admit. She had internalised her whole life that abusers should be extended some sort of sympathy and sadness despite their actions, hence why she felt mildly bad about the relief she felt about her mother’s passing. 

This unhealthy mentality had affected every aspect of her life for as long as she could remember, her love life, her friendships, her mothering. Enough was enough, she thought. She had to acknowledge her issues and inner demons head on.

“You know, the sad part is-“ She said as she glared innocently down the hall. “I thought it was just the booze that made her the way she was. I tried to convince myself, that maybe she’d be a normal Mom, a loving Mom, if she just stopped, but even when she was sober she wasn’t any different.”

He listens intently, taking her words in as he offers her a comforting hand.

“It took me a long time to learn to stop being so naive. I got out of there, as soon as I could, there was no way I was gonna stick around and end up anything like her, or put my kids through that.”

“And you should be proud of that.” FP tells her with pride. “You got out of an abusive situation, you escaped and you made a life for yourself, a decent life for you and your kids.”

His words touched her heart, she had never heard such genuine praise towards her that went beyond trying to get her into the bedroom. FP really was one of the good guys, someone she cherished and appreciated dearly. There was just something about him that made her feel safe, secure and loved. A stark contrast from the men she’s encountered throughout her life before.

“Thank you, FP.” She croaks softly as tears still fall down her face. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He stared longingly into her ocean blue eyes, holding each other’s gaze as the moment of passionate and emotional tension shared between them began to increase. It was almost as if the two of them, were truly seeing each other for the first time.

“We uhm, we should get to the motel before it closes.” Alice stammered, backing up slightly as she ended the moment.

FP cleared his throat, running his hand through his gelled back raven hair anxiously. “Y-yeah, sure. Lead the way.” He added with an extra gulp as that moment still weighed heavy in his head.

He followed her down the hall and the exit the police station briskly, it seemed as if neither of them wanted to be in that place any longer.

With Alice’s directions, he drove towards the motel that she had arranged for them to stay in overnight. It was incredibly late, way too late the two of them to make their way back to Riverdale immediately, so Alice had already arranged to stay somewhere overnight, but remembering she was meant to be keeping a low profile, she made sure it was somewhere secluded and on the outskirts of town.

She had made note of her reservation when she approached the front desk, being given her key to the room allocated to her, everything seemed to be running smoothly until she and FP ran into one problem.

“There’s only one bed.” She spoke in a puzzled tone as she and FP entered the room. She had specifically requested a room with two beds, more than once.

“It’s fine, I can take the floor.” FP kindly offered.

“No, don’t be ridiculous.” She interrupted. “You’ve been driving, you’re gonna need a decent sleep, I’ll take the floor.” She reluctantly offered. She didn’t want to, but it would highly inconsiderate to let him sleep on the floor after everything he’s done for her.

“Alice, I’m not gonna let you sleep in the floor now am I?” He chuckled. “It’s fine, not my first night bunking on the ground.” He added as he prepared to get ready for bed.

“I know, it’s just- actually, why don’t we just share the bed.” She suggested quickly as he stared at her, slightly surprised as he second guessed her offer. “It’s a double anyway, it should be fine.”

“Only, if you’re sure Alice, I don’t wanna impose.” He explained.

“Of course I’m sure.” She smiled, placing her bag down as she prepared for her slumber. She watched as he did the same. Was it a wild idea? Yes, but did it feel right, weirdly enough, it did.

 

Boston City Precinct - 02:41 am

 

The derelict alleyway behind Boston Police station was a common albeit stupid meeting place for all of Jackson’s dodgy activities and discussions, however, it didn’t stop him from calling his boss down to talk and meet.

“Before I snap, your scrawny little neck, what have you called me away from business for?”

Jackson released the cigarette he held in his mouth, holding it in his left hand as a sneaky grin donned his face. “Hiram, I’m telling you-“

Before Jackson could finished, he was grabbed by the collar and pulled down towards Hiram’s ear. “Watch your words, jackass, we’re right behind a police station. Now’s not the time to remind us that you were at the back of the line when God was handing out common sense.” He hissed in the young boys ear before briskly letting him go, practically pushing him against the wall.

“I- I just-“ Jackson stuttered nervously.

Hiram rose his thick brow before giving the young man a stern look. “I’m waiting.”

“That woman, the one you’ve been looking for? She’s here. She’s here in Boston.”

“Well that’s great!” Hiram said feigning excitement, knowing Jackson probably had no other information to follow that with. “Well, where is she?” He asked ironically.

“Well, I-I don’t know, exactly where she is now, b-but-“ He was interrupted as Hiram once again slammed him into the wall, a look of fury across his face as he bared his teeth. “Stop screwing with me Jackson and give me something FUCKING useful.” He roared.

“I- I swear that’s all I know, and that she came back from Rockland County.” He defended frantically. She showed me her ID and everything, she matched the description you mentioned!”

“And you’re sure about this?”

“Y-yes.”

Hiram pursed his lips smugly, letting go of Jackson firmly before buttoning his jacket. “Well, looks like I’ve got a trip to plan.”


	29. Return of the Mack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Smiths get a surprise visitor

The golden sunlight danced along her porcelain make up free skin that morning, forcing her to wake at the crack of dawn.

As her ocean blue eyes fluttered open, trying to familiarise herself with her unusual surroundings before she remembered she had taken up at a motel for the night.

She stretched along the mattress and opened her eyes fully before landing them on a shirtless FP right next to her, with her arm stretched out over his chest. For a flash second, she had forgotten she had kindly requested he’d share a bed with her before remembering what went down last night.

Quickly removing her arm, she sent a soft glare his way, observing his sleep position, the way he softly snored and the tattoos placed on his body. He looked so calm, so peaceful. Surely it was no coincidence that that sleep happened to be the best she’s had in a while. She figured he just had that comforting vibe and aura about him. Despite their rocky start, she had noticed something welcoming and calming about him from the moment she met him.

He suddenly groaned out, wriggling his back as he slowly opened his chocolate brown orbs, her slightly stunned face being the first thing he saw. She became tight lipped upon being caught staring at him, shifting back a little to give him some space.

“Mornin’.” He groaned tiredly as he leaned up on to his elbows, looking around the motel room before landing his eyes back onto her. He rubbed his eyes calmly before focusing on her again. Even with her mascara filled eyes cleaned and wiped and completely bare and her usually neat dark locks messily falling over one shoulder, she still looked like the vision that rendered him speechless 

“Hey.” She answered back with a warm smile as she nervously scratched the back of her neck, a common habit of hers when she was anxious, but in the good way. “You sleep okay?” 

“Yeah.” He softly raved, nodding his head to empathise his point as he sat up against the head rest. “As good I could anyway.”

She nodded and pursed her lips in satisfaction, her hand still rubbing against the pulse point by her neck. “Good. That’s good.”

He slowly narrowed his chestnut eyes at her before his lips twitched up into a welcoming smile, which she was starting to find charming in a way.

“I’m gonna go catch a shower, before we leave.” She informed with an awkward smile before turning. He calmly nodded as he watched her walk away.

As she reached the door to bathroom, she halted for a minute, something inside of her desperately needing to see his face again. “FP?!” She called out once more.

He averted his gaze towards her, immediately turning soft at the sight of her innocent face. 

“Thanks again, for coming with me.”

“Sure. It’s no problem.”

 

•••

 

“Ugh!” Polly groaned as she was introduced to the momentous impact of her heavy drinking the night before.

She held her heavy and pounding head in her hands as she glared around her messier than usual room courtesy of the cluttered clothes and red plastic cups all over the floor, before landing her eyes on the half naked body next to her, instantly changing her mood. Last night was definitely something.

She pulled a sneaky smirk before creeping her hand over the girls face and pulled back her dark hair before leaning over and bringing her mouth to her ear.

“Rise and shine, bitch.” She greeted in a sultry tone, pursing her lips out and placing a kiss below the mystery girls earlobes.

She groaned upon being woken up, slowly fluttering her eyes before grinning with glee once she processed what was happening.

“Smith.” She sassily whispered.

“Clayton.” Polly replies back before giggling. 

Cara Clayton had been on Polly's eye from her first week at Riverdale High. There was something beyond striking about her bubbly personality, her pearly white smile and her wide set glittering hazel eyes. So imagine her surprise when she hit the jackpot and finally got her attention.

“What time is it?” Cara asked as she sat up and leant against Polly’s headrest. She pulled the duvet towards her chest.

“Don’t know. Don’t care.” Polly said nonchalantly before leaning in for another kiss.

Her bedroom door being flung wide open all of a sudden took them by surprise. Even more surprising was seeing Betty waving a spray bottle around before aiming it at the two of them, soaking them fiercely to get their attention.

Polly briskly pulled her covers over her and Cara’s faces, clenching her eyes shut and closing her mouth to stop the water going any further.

“What the hell Betty?!” She screeched in shock, a rush of relief hitting her once her younger sister stopped.

“Mom just called, said her and FP are on their way back and the house is a shithole!” She expressed frantically, watching her older sisters face go completely blank and her eye brows arch in shock.

“Shit!” She gasped before immediately springing up out of bed, holding her duvet against her chest with one hand as she reached for her shirt with the other and rashly pulled it over her messy head. “How long did she say she was gonna be?”

“She didn’t! She could be entering the county border right now for all we know. We’ve gotta get the place tidied or we’re screwed!” Betty expressed before leaving her sisters room in a hurry.

Polly tiredly ran her hands through her blonde locks as worry crossed her features. Looking around her bedroom, among the regular mess that existed, it was an absolute state courtesy of the party, so she could only imagine what the rest of the house looked like.

“I can help you tidy up, I mean, if you want?” Cara kindly suggested with a grin.

Polly looked back at her as her lips curved into a eager grin. “I’d appreciate that.”

Unfortunately, Polly’s prior fears confirmed to be true as she discovered upon walking down the hall and the staircase, that the house was an absolute tip. 

The floors were covered in streamers, confetti, red cups, empty beer bottles and pizza boxes, with the added few passed out teens lying about in their own vomit. Even with the added help and extreme cleaning, they still failed to get the place in tip top shape before their mother returned.

“We’re out of trash bags.” Betty groaned as she returned from outside to find her sister mopping the floors.

“Did you check the basement?” Polly snapped, still in a foul mood.

“Obviously.” Betty spat in an unamused tone, annoyed by her sisters attitude.

“So if I check the basement I’m not gonna find any?” 

Betty's face muscles tightened in frustration as her eyes darted towards her elder sister. “Don’t snap at me just because your party went haywire-“

A car pulling up outside their home instantly gained their attention, drawing them away from their brief argument.

"That's FP's truck isn't it?" Polly panicked as she glanced towards the window. Her panick arose as her mother exit the truck looking utterly disgusted.

"Wow." FP gasped with widened eyes as he followed Alice up the steps. 

"I'm gonna kill Polly!" Alice spat as she grit her teeth. Furiously folding her arms over her chest, she stormed into the house to find her daughters and Cara stood there blanked faced with trash bags in their hands.

"It was all Polly's idea! I had nothing to do with it!" Betty defended as she held up her hands.

Polly gasped as she spun her head to face her sister. "You lying snitch." She hissed.

During the back and forth between the family, Cara finally spoke. "I think I'm gonna leave." She said quietly before manouvering her way around them all.

"I'll text you." Polly whispered enthusiasticaly before turning her eyes back towards her furious mother.

"Well? Explain yoursleves." Alice demanded to know with a sassy head tilt.

"Well honestly, I didn't think you'd notice. I thought the place would be spotless." Polly argued.

Alice's mouth tightened into a scowl before reaching for a roll of trash bags and throwing it their way. "This place better be spotless within the hour!"

Polly and Betty guiltily looked towards each other with frowned mouths. They briefly nodded, taking the bags to continue their clean up.

"Well I guess we better get started on the floors then." FP suggested as he grabbed the mop leaning against the wall.

"Uh, nope! I don't think so. Polly's doing that." She stated before walking towards him and attempting to grab the mop out of his hands, but he pulled it back before she could.

"Alice, you've been through enough this weekend." He reiterated tenderly, watching her head droop slowly and her mouth curve into a frown. 

"I know, but-"

"But nothing. It's the least I could do, plus it seems like a lot of work." He chuckled.

"Thanks. I appreciate it, but what about Jughead and Jellybean, don't you need to get home to them?"

"Don't worry about that." He assured her with a smile. "They're with their grandparents in Toledo for the weekend."

"Oh, well okay then." She added before reaching for a trash bag. 

As she bent down to the ground to pick up the trash surrounding her, a familiar sounding wolf whistle was heard coming from behind her and taking her by surprise. 

Her mouth fell into a silent oh as her eyes tightened in suspicion. 

"Well, well, well-" The voice spoke with such conceit, cocking his head to the side as he pursed his lips smugly and looked her up and down, admiring the view. "Could never resist a party could ya?"

She finally turned, along with FP following suit. He instantly scowled in distrust at the sight of this mystery man. 

“Brody?” Alice gasped in disbelief.

The mention of the familar name got Betty's attention as she turned the corner, fixing her eyes onto the three stunned adults. "Dad?"


	30. Deadbeat Dad

Betty was the first to wake up that morning, still baffled and overwhelmed over last night's arrival.

She hadn't seen her Dad fully since she was 9, but even before then he was constantly in and out of prison and floating in and out of their lives.

She tiredly staggered down the stairs, rubbing her drooping eyes before landing them on her Father fast asleep on the couch, looking totally careless as his shirt hang off the edge of the couch and his leg swung over the back.

She tightened her face muscles in frustration, before smugly pursing her lips as a cunning idea crossed her mind. She wandered over to the kitchen sink with a spring in her step. She reached for a glass in the cupboard above and ran the tap, filling it half full before returning to the living room and splashing it right into his face.

"Ugh!" He bellowed in shock, sputtering out water from his mouth as he sprung up from his slumber, calming slightly when he saw the culprit was his daughter. "What the heck was that for?!"

She nonchalantly shrugs, pursing her lips in amusement. “Hmm, couldn’t decide.” She announces before placing the glass down onto the coffee table. “Somewhere between raiding my piggy bank to score weed, getting arrested for assault at my 1st grade nativity, the only one you ever showed up for, being in an out of jail or taking off for the 50th time and not bothering to call. Take your pick Daddy dearest.”

Alice tiredly waltzed down the staircase, rolling her eyes at the bickering pair.

“She just threw a glass of water in my face. Whatcha gonna do about it, huh?” Brody questioned her, wanting her to scold their daughter.

Alice scoffed, twitching the side of her top lip upwards at the sight of him as she tiredly ran her hand through her hair.

She carelessly wandered over to the coffee machine, preparing her much needed morning beverage and not wanting to get involved in whatever dispute was going between her ex and their daughter.

“Your kid, your problem.” She sassily answered with a lacklustre smile. She had only been awake a minute and he was already pushing her buttons, but that unfortunately was his greatest skill.

He pulls the blanket over the couch, slowly standing and beginning to cockily approach her in the kitchen. “You uh, gonna make me one of those?” He asked with a light smirk, making Alice frown in disgust as she poured the dark liquid into her worlds best mom mug.

“Piss off. Make your own.” She spat with furrowed brows, taking the mug in her hands, bringing it to her lips and making her way back to the living room and the king back into the couch.

Brody sauntered back in too, darting his eyes back to his unimpressed daughter.

“So, kiddo, what’s new with you?” He asked in mild enthusiasm, a cheeky grin appearing on his face as he sat down on the couch next to his ex. Alice immediately shuffled closer to the corner.

“Don’t pretend like you care.” Betty sassed. The nerve of him she thought to herself. He’s absent for 6 years, floats in and out of her life like fatherhood is a choice and then shows up, attempting to spark up a casual conversation.

“I do.” He answered with slight certainty.

“Funny way of showing it.” Alice murmured in the corner as she stared down at her steam emitting mug.

He paused at Alice’s snide comment, his cheeks growing slightly hot as her words hit him. Deep down he knew she had made a good point, he hadn’t exactly done well at displaying his love for his family due to his selfish and cowardly ways but as they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder, and he was determined to fix his mistakes. “Look, I know I’ve got a lot of making up to do, but I’m here now aren’t I? That’s gotta count for something, right?” He defended.

Betty remained unimpressed by her fathers attempt to sway her.

“ C’mon! Give your old man a hug.” He coaxed, opening his arms wide and ready for her to fall into, but she didn’t reciprocate. Her only response was mocking laughter.

“You’re old alright. What’s with the snow top?” She asked gesturing to his hair.

Polly came down the stairs with Tyler on her hip. As soon as Brody laid eyes on the tot and tired teen, he beamed, rising from the couch and happily running his hands together 

“So this is my little grandson then?” 

“You let him stay?!” Polly scolded, turning to her mother as disgust crossed her features.

Alice removed her coffee from her lips, raising her hand to halt Polly and defend herself. “Just for the night. He’s not gonna make a habit of it.” She added, tightening her eyes his way.

“Speaking of last night, I meant what I said.” Brody reminded them all sternly. “I’m sticking around, I want us to be a family again.” He said with a hint of sincerity, almost swaying Alice and causing Polly to scoff. Betty however, wasn’t sure how to react. One part of her was reminding herself of what a trouble making waste of space he was while the other was telling her that he was still her father, and despite the mistakes he’s made, he was around now with plenty of time to fix and make up for them.

Alice strolled over to Polly, taking Tyler out of her hands and holding him on her hip. “Shouldn’t you guys start getting ready?” She added, wanting to change the subject to literally anything.

Within the hour, the girls had gotten dressed and both left the house for school, leaving Alice and Brody alone.

Alice continued to pay as little attention to him as possible as she placed Tyler down in his playpen. She then turned around to find him leaning against the wall, a cocky grin on his face as his eyebrow as raised in excitement.

She cocked her head to the side, narrowing her eyes his way. “Don’t!” She said to him sternly before walking over to the couch.

“Don’t what Al? Afraid you can’t handle yourself around me?” He joked before following her down to the couch, sitting in the other end as he knew she was pretty pissed off at him by this rate.

She playfully rolled her oval sapphire eyes as she reached for her cigarettes on the coffee table, trying hard to reign in laughter. As much of a pain in the ass he was, there was no doubt that he always knew how to make her smile.

He observed her closely as she lit her cigarette, watching the flame hit it as she pursed her lips around it. She inhaled deeply, slowly releasing the smoke from her lungs before pulling the cigarette out of her mouth and holding it between her fingers.

“So?” She coaxes, eyeing him up and down. “Where have you been?” Alice questions as the corner of her lip flicks upward.

Brody pursed his lips in thought, rocking back into the couch to tell his story. “Just around, trying to sort my life out, get my shit together.”

“Hmm.” She hummed in a judging tone. “More like you got into some trouble and now, your punk ass is in the run. So what was it this time? Drugs? Robbery?”

His face pulled into a suggestive smirk before chuckling lightly. “Why do you always think the worst of me?” 

“Because you’re always involved in some bullshit antics.” She answered sassily

“Oh drop the act!” You know you’ve missed me.” He grins smugly, slapping her knee lightly before she taps his hand away.

“Maybe the sex, but not you.” She jested with a smirk.

“Why are you here? Really?” He continued to badger. “I went to the Boston apartment and it was empty. Wanna explain?” Looking around and taking into consideration her quick disappearance from Boston told him something fishy was going on with her no doubt.

“You didn’t ask anybody me did you?!” She bellows, darting her fear filled blue orbs his way. “And how the heck did you even find us?”

“Polly’s Instagram. She’s tagged her location in all her damn posts.” Brody explains with a giggle.

Alice frowned instantly before clenching her eyes shut in frustration and holding her head in hands. “That girl really was at the back of the queue when the big guy upstairs was handing out brains.” She murmured.

“Well?” Brody reiterates, still wanting an answer to his initial question.

“We needed a fresh, a clean slate.” She defends, sitting up straight. “I fell behind on rent and the landlord kicked us all out on our asses. Happy?” She snaps back sassily with a head tilt. He was the last person she was going to allow herself to be judged by. “Plus I heard this was a nice town, so it just made sense.”

“How can you even afford this place?” He questions in slight disbelief, looking around home living room and trying to sum things up in his head. “You screwing the landlord?” He cheekily grins.

She clenched her free hand into a fist and thumped him in the chest, feigning a look of shock before retiring to her cigarette. “If your nosy ass really must know, I came into some money.” She lied with a mildly guilty look upon her face.

“The mortgage on this place would set you back. I’m not buying it Al.” He says firmly, leaning into her with his lips curled up into a smirk.

Her face twists into an awkward but anxious grimace, slowly releasing her cigarette from her mouth and tipping the ash into its tray, she takes a deep sigh, preparing to reveal all to him, the full story.

“I robbed Hiram, alright?”

“You did what?” Brody bellows in disbelief, widening his round green eyes as they farted towards her. “You’ve done some crazy shit in your time Al, but robbing Hiram Lodge? Guess I was wrong.”

“What are you talking about?” She wonders.

“Thought this new suburban lifestyle had changed you. You can take the girl out of the trailer park but you can’t take the trailer park out of the girl. I knew this place was too prissy.” Brody explains to her.

Alice scoffs, arching her brow before burning out her cigarette. “You don’t know the half of it.”

She adjusts her robe around her before standing from the couch and fixing her hair into a bun. “I’m going for a shower.” She informs as she moves up the stairs.

“Can I join?” He seductively suggests with a smirk.

“No!” She snaps, eyeing him up one last time. “You can watch your grandson though.” She says before disappearing up the staircase.

Brody wanders over the playpen, watching as Tyler mindlessly sucks into his bottle with a teddy bear in his hand. He farts his eyes towards his stranger of a grandfather, somewhat finding something curious about him.

“I’m too damn young to be a grandpa.” Brody complains to himself before his phone begins to ring.

Pulling his device out of his pocket, he takes note of the unknown caller ID, assuming it’s probably a telemarketer, but upon swiping the green button, he he turned out to be very wrong.

Hearing the sinister voice on the other line, he gulped. The thing is, he had been hiding something Alice and the girls, he was somewhat in trouble with a local gang he had been working with, owing their leader masses of debts, and he didn’t have a clue on how this crippling issue was going to be resolved soon. He wanted to change and to prove a point to Alice and the girls, hence why he tracked them down, but trouble just seemed to follow him wherever he went.

 

•••

 

“Your Dad’s pitched up?” Veronica repeated after Betty as the two strolled down the school hallway with Polly following behind, beginning to make their way home. She was glaring back and forth between the sisters in surprise.

“Her, Dad. Not mine.” Polly corrected. “He’s a joke.” Polly insulted with a grimace crossing her face, adjusting her bag over her shoulders.

Betty was still having a trying time making her mind up completely about her fathers reappearance while her sister and mother had clearly made their minds up, and truth be told, she felt very conflicted and would rather take advice from someone other than her family.

“Maybe he’s changed.” Veronica suggested with a hint of enthusiasm, and Betty too considered. Yes she was mad at him and had a little resentment but he was still her father at the end of the day, and if he was serious about making an effort with her and being a half decent father this time around, then maybe she should give him a chance.

“That’s a very weak maybe.” Polly snaps back.

“What would you do if it was your Dad?” Betty asked her best friend, wanting a second opinion on the situation.

Veronica just nonchalantly shrugged. This wasn’t exactly her expertise, technically being fatherless, well biologically, herself.

“I don’t know, I never met my dad. My Mom left him when I was a kid and she never mentions him. She went feral the last time I asked about him.” The raven haired girl explained, thinking back to when she had seen her relatively calm mother genuinely angry for the first time. She was sure not to make that mistake again.

They gleefully exit the school doors, making their way down the concrete steps only to find Brody parked across the street, stood by what was no doubt a stolen car.

They waved Veronica off before storming over to him, wonder crossing their faces as to why on Earth he was here.

“Why the hell are you here? Is there a deadbeat dad contest going on that we don’t know about.” Polly jested as she crossed the street towards them.

“Oh Polly, you wound me.” Brody chuckled, clutching his chest in faux pain. “You’ve got a mouth just like your mothers.” He adds, laughing at the thought of Alice’s feisty and blunt nature that Polly mimicked so well. It was one the very reasons he fell in love with her.

“Seriously Dad, why are here?” Betty questioned, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

“Can’t a father take pick his daughters up from school and treat them to the local diner?” He asked ironically. “Passed it on my way here, and I’ve been craving a cheeseburger ever since.” He adds, walking back around to the drivers seat with a spring in his step. “Get in then!”

 

•••

 

“Did you have to order the most expensive thing on the menu?” Brody criticises as he eyes up Polly’s meal. She was taking full advantage of his “generosity” and was making no effort to hide it, planning to milk him for everything.

“You said you could get whatever we wanted.” Betty remember him a grin, taking a bite of her french fry before laughing.

Polly nodded in agreement as she sipped in her extra large milkshake. “And if you wanna get back in our good books, this is the first step.”

“Not just yours, but your mothers too.” Brody revealed. “That’s why invited her down here as well.”

The two sisters eyes slightly widened, catching a quick suggestive glance at each other before returning to their food. They knew this was going to end either one of two ways, really well or terribly, and they weren’t prepared for either one.

Not too long after, Alice came rushing into the diner, pushing Tyler’s stroller in front of her. She had agreed with Brody over the phone about meeting but her expectations for whatever he had planned were extremely low.

As she pulled the door open, setting off the bell, she gained the attention of all three of them. Polly and Betty waved back from their booth with smiles on their faces before Brody turned around with a pleased smirk upon his.

She smiled back before turning the stroller around, but suddenly running into FP in the way, which instantly put an even bigger smile on her face.

“Hey.” He greeted softly upon seeing her. “I was meant to come by to yours, check on you and see how things were.”

“I’m doing okay.” She says softly, her lips curling into a mild smile. “Thanks for asking, it’s not everyday your ex pops up.”

“Yeah.” FP said with feigning excitement as he turned around and noticed Brody sat confidently in the booth, trying to hide his oh so obvious jealousy. “So uhm, I just wanted to say, if you needed any more time off it’s no problem.” He adds wanting to change the subject.

“As tempting as that is, I’m fine, I really am.” She assured him with a chuckle. “I don’t need to grieve over someone who used to beat me and insult me like it was her job, plus Brody’s around now, so he says. I think I’ll be okay.”

He sucks his lips in, slowly nodding in acceptance. “Right.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“You bet.” He responds. “Bright and early.” He says in faux enthusiasm, causing her to laugh before he proceeds to exit the diner.

He walks out of the door and passes by the window, his eyes directly hitting the Smiths booth and he watches as Alice sits down, a jokey eye roll donning her face in response to something Brody has probably said.

As much as he had tried to hide it for a while, in that moment he just lost self control. Seeing her giggling and happy with this man who he did not trust one bit made him beyond jealous. And he now realised this was the exact feeling because he had felt that way when he found out she was seeing Hal. He was jealous, because he had a crush, a very deep crush on Alice Smith. Deep and stirring feelings for this amazing and fierce woman he had suppressed for months. And now that he was very aware of it, the next question was how on Earth he was going to handle it.


End file.
